Girl Meets Girlfriend
by 70's Lover
Summary: Lucas has seemed distant from his friends. Then one day Mr. Matthews brings in a new student, Rosemary, what will happen to everyone when they learn more about Lucas and his past in Texas?
1. Chapter 1

Corey Matthews was sitting at the table going over the next day's class work. Riley and Maya came in and sat down with him.

"So dad, what's on the class list for tomorrow?" Riley asked with a smile.

"You will find out," he replied, "what are you ladies up to?"

Topanga came in and sat down with them, "how about us ladies do a little girl shopping?" she asked

"Sounds good to me," the girls replied.

"Well dad, we are going shopping," Riley told him as the three girls got up to go shopping.

The next day at school, everyone was sitting around class waiting for Mr. Matthews to come in and start teaching, "this isn't like him, he's normally here before us," Riley spoke up.

"I could start the lesson," Farkle spoke up making everyone laugh. He went up to the front of the room, flipped the name plate over and in walked Mr. Matthews with a new student.

Riley and Maya shared a confused look and looked at Lucas who had an upset look on his face.

"Students, this is our new student, Rosemary Jones," Corey told everyone, "go have a seat in the open seat, you're okay."

She lightly nodded and sat beside Lucas. She glanced over and he lightly smiled her way making her smile softly back. Yes, they know each other, from Texas, but he thought he wouldn't ever see her again.

Lunch time came and everyone was sitting at the table. Rose got into line and Lucas looked up when he heard, "move new girl, this is the cool people line," from some guy.

He got up and went over to her, "leave her alone, come on Rose," Lucas said and got her lunch for her and lead her to the table, "you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, fine," she told him softly and just ate.

"Guys, this is Rose, Rose they are Farkle, Riley and Maya, they won't hurt you, I can promise that," Lucas told her and she just nodded to them, "Rose, trust me, they won't hurt you."

"I," was all she got out and nodded.

He sighed, he wasn't sure what to do, he knows she comes from a bad past, "Rose come with me," Lucas told her and lead her away from everyone, "Rose, talk to me, why are you here?"

"Lucas, dad again," was all she said and the tears fell slowly.

He pulled her into a hug, making her flinch, he knew what that meant, but he also knows that she knows he won't ever hurt her, "honey, please, don't tell me he?"

"Yeah, with a bat," she replied softly. She pulled back and saw the look in his eyes, "Don't, please, don't, I'm here with my uncle, he took me in after mom finally called the cops on dad but she was also taken in because she kept it quiet for this long."

"Babe," was all he got out, "damn I wish I could have taken you when I left."

"So do I Luke, but, I'm here now and I am not going anywhere," she told him, "now, let's go back, I'm hungry and maybe I can actually talk to your friends."

"Let's go," he told her and led her back to the table.

She slowly sat down and flinched as she sat down, "Hi, sorry about that."

"It's okay Rose, you've been crying, are you okay?" Riley asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Rose lied, she glanced at Lucas and he slightly rolled his eyes.

"Guys," Lucas started, "since this weekend we all were going to go to the movies, how about we have Rose come as well?"

"Sounds good, how about it Rose?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, uh, sounds good," she replied.

"Well hello Rosemary," Zay greeted as he came over.

"What?" she asked not looking up.

"Just what made you follow?" Zay asked.

"Don't man," Lucas told him.

"Sticking up for the lady, like always," Zay replied.

"Just, back off her okay, she's new and doesn't need anyone starting on her more," Lucas told him, he got the hint and dropped it.

"Sorry," was all he said and sat down, "so the movies are we all still going?"

"Yeah, we even have Rose here going with us," Maya told him and he smiled, "what?"

"Nothing, just its good we're getting the new girl involved," Zay replied.

Rose glanced at Lucas since he knows Zay and her never got along.

Lucas sighed and looked at Zay who just smiled his smile that Lucas knew that meant he's up to no good.

The bell rang and everyone went to class. Rose sat down beside Lucas in the spot Mr. Matthews told her to sit.

"Today is free hour right now, sit and talk and do extra homework or whatever you want to do," Mr. Matthews told them.

Everyone nodded and Rose just pulled out her notebook and started to write. She wasn't sure what she was going to write but she wanted to write something.

A note was passed to her on her desk and she opened it and read, "Rosie, I missed you, and I am so sorry I left like I did, but you know what went on and why I had to leave, sweetie just promise me nothing has changed between us, I still love you, I really hope you still feel the same about me, you are and always will be my girl, tonight we need to talk so can I take you out?"

She smiled and wrote him a note back, "Lukie, I missed you as well and it's okay, I do know and understand why you had to leave. Trust me when I said nothing has changed, now, not even the distance has, I still love you also and of course tonight we can go out." she passed it back to him and lightly smiled.

Lucas read the note and looked her way and smiled and wrote down a small note, "great, met me at the stairs after school, we'll go from there." she looked over after reading it and nodded to him.

"So Rose, what all are you into?" Maya asked with a smile.

"Not much to be honest, I like to write songs, poems and stories," she replied with a slight smile.

"That's cool," Riley replied.

Rose nodded.

A few hours later the bell rang, Rose went to her locker, grabbed all her books and her guitar, that was actually Lucas's old guitar and went to the stairs to wait for Lucas.

"You still have it?" she heard.

Looking around she saw Lucas standing there with a smile on his face.

"Why wouldn't I, you gave it to me," she replied with a smile.

"That is true, so darling, are you ready to go hang out?" he asked holding his hand out for her.

She took it and allowed him to help her down the two steps she had to step down.

"What a gentleman, like always for this one girl, you've always treated her differently, and now why would that be?" Zay asked walking up to them.

Not knowing Riley and Maya were nearby, "you know why Zay, she is and always will be my girl, now just leave her alone, you were the reason we stopped talking back in Texas, don't even try making us not talk here," Lucas said, "come on Rose, let's get out of here."

"Right behind you Luke," she replied as they held hands and walked away from Zay.

"Don't let him get into your head, you know what all he said was a lie back in Texas," Lucas told her.

"I know it was and I won't, trust me, I never cared for him and won't talk to him here," she replied with a smile.

"Good, now let's go hang out," he told her and lead her towards a crosswalk, "before you ask, don't."

"You know me, I was going to," she replied and the two of them got into a taxi after Lucas waved one down.

He gave the address and the two sat in the back of the cab in silence, holding hands and sitting close.

"You two make a cute couple," the driver told them making Rose smile and blush a little, "here you go you two, hope you enjoyed your ride."

Lucas smiled and paid the driver, "thank you," Lucas said and lead Rose up to a house, "come on in."

Rose sighed softly then followed him inside.

"Rosemary?" a lady asked.

She looked up and smiled, "Mrs. Friar," she greeted as they hugged.

"It's been a while sweetie, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Uh, kind of, I'm living with Uncle Rick since mom and dad both are now in jail all because dad used a bat on me this time and mom called the cops," Rose told her truthfully.

"Oh man sweetie, as long as you are safe with Uncle Rick, that's all that matters, and I see you and Lucas are together," she chuckled.

"Ma," Lucas chuckled.

"Sorry son, well let's go sit down and talk, or do you two want privacy?" she asked.

"I'm taking her up to my room to talk, we have a lot to catch up on," Lucas replied getting a nod from his mom.

The two of them went up to his room and she smiled seeing a picture she drew him, it was just a doodling type picture, "you kept this?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Why wouldn't I? You drew it," he told her as he sat in a chair in his room.

"Hey, what is it?" she asked.

"Just happy you're here, I was hoping soon either I could come to Texas to see you or you come here to visit, I missed you like hell," he told her as he stood up and went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Lukie, I missed you like hell," she told him as she held his hands even though his were sitting on her stomach.

He lightly kissed her neck, "honey, this is all I ever wanted was you back in my arms again."

"I've wanted this also," she told him softly.

Riley and Maya were sitting in her bay window talking, "so, do you think they have something really special?" Riley asked nervously.

"We just have to wait and find out Riles, I mean they do seem to know each other really well, but they could be just great friends," Maya told her.

"But we saw the way he looked at her and protected her, held her hand," Riley told her with a sigh.

"It could be just a friend protecting a friend Riley, don't get your hopes knocked down okay?" Maya told her.

"Okay, you're right, I shouldn't jump to conclusions," Riley told her with a smile.

"That's my girl, well, how about we find something to do?" Maya suggested.

"Like what?" Riley asked.

"Well, we can go to a store and shop? Our favorite thing to do or we could," Maya started.

"Ladies," Farkel spoke entering the room through the window.

"Farkel," the ladies greeted as he climbed into the room and sat down.

"Ladies," Zay greeted.

"Zay," they greeted and they all laughed.

"So, what's going on?" Farkle asked.

"Riley is worrying over how Lucas is acting with Rose," Maya spoke up.

"No need to worry, they're just friends," Zay told them.

"Ladies, guys," Lucas greeted as he entered the room with Rose with him.

"Lucas, Rose," Maya greeted.

"Hi," she shyly greeted.

"No need to be shy around us sweetie, we're all friends," Farkle told her.

"Just, nervous around new people is all," she replied shyly.

"Rose?" Lucas told her.

"I'm fine," she replied softly.

He nodded.

"What all do we do here?" Rose asked kindly.

"We sit and talk, hang out," Riley told her with a smile.

Topanga came in, "hey everyone, whose your new friend?" she asked.

"Hey mom this is Rose, Rose this is my mom," Riley introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Rose told her with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well Rose, what's the plans for tonight?" she asked everyone, getting a shrug from them all, "Well I'm ordering pizza if you all want to stay and have some."

"Sounds good," everyone spoke, Rose softly said it.

"Okay, well until then you all hang out and I will call for you when dinner is here," Topanga told them.

She left and Auggie came in, "hello, I'm Auggie," he greeted Rose.

"Well hello kind sir, I'm Rose, nice to meet you," she greeted back as they shook hands.

"You're pretty," Auggie told her.

"Awe, thank you, you're a cutie yourself," she told him and he blushed a little.

"Thank you Rose," he said and left.

"Kid brothers," Riley joked.

"It's okay, I'm used to kids, I used to babysit all the time," she replied with a smile.

Riley smiled and they all sat there in silence. She glanced over and saw the way Lucas was sitting and kept looking towards Rose. Rose lightly nodded and he whispered something in her ear and she shrugged.

"Like normal," Zay mumbled but all could hear.

"What do you mean Zay?" Farkle asked.

"Them two, always keeping to themselves, even with friends around," he replied.

"Enough Isaiha," Rose told him.

He sighed, "well it's true," he told her.

"Enough, come on Rose, we don't need you getting down again," Lucas told her.

"No, its okay, I'm just going to ignore him," Rose replied softly.

He sighed but left it alone, he looked at Zay and gave him a look as if to say 'shut the hell up about us' Zay smirked but stayed quiet.

"Lucas, what is he talking about?" riley asked.

"I'll talk more when it's a better situation and she's more comfortable around everyone," Lucas told her with a sigh.

"Okay," was all Riley told him.

"Kids, dinner," Topanga called up to them.

Everyone went downstairs, lead by Riley, they all sat down, "how many slices everyone?" Corey asked.

"Two," they all replied.

He handed them all out to everyone.

"Thank you," Rose told him.

"You're welcome Rose," he told her with a smile.

During dinner Rose glanced over at Lucas, nudged him and nodded, he shook his head no and she just sighed.

"So Rose, what all are you into?" Topanaga asked her kindly.

"Mainly writing songs, stories, poems, I draw a little," Rose replied kindly

"That's cool, what is your favorite color?" Auggie asked her.

"Pink, Purple, Black and red," Rose replied with a smile.

"Pretty colors, what's your favorite food?" Auggie asked.

"Honestly, my favorite food has to be shrimp," Rose told him making Lucas and Zay both smile from memories.

"Never tried it, mommy can we have shrimp sometime and have Rose over?" Auggie asked.

"Of course we can Auggie," Topanga replied.

"Yay, Rose, what is your favorite flower?" Auggie asked.

"Carnations," Rose told him.

Lucas leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I think someone has a crush on you."

She smiled and looked his way, "Rose, one last question, when is your birthday?" Auggie asked.

"October 20th," she told him.

"Almost on Halloween, that's awesome, do you like to dress up?" he asked.

"I love to dress up on Halloween Auggie, do you?" Rose asked.

"I love to, I want to be a vampire this year," Auggie told her.

"Ooo, Vampires are cool, I can do your Halloween makeup, and I'm great at it, that's if you would like me to do it?" Rose told him and got thinking Halloween was only a month away.

"Can she mommy?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah, she can sweetie," Topanga told him.

"Yay! Riley we should have her come over more often," Auggie spoke with a smile.

"Well, she is a friend so she might come over a lot," Riley replied and saw the smile on Rose's face.

"That is right," Rose replied making Auggie cheer some.

After dinner the kids went back up to Riley's room, "I think my brother has a crush on you Rose," Riley told her with a smile.

"It's cute, he's a cutie," Rose replied with a smile.

"But you are welcome to come over and hang out anytime Rose and as for Halloween if you want to stay the night before that'll be okay as well," Riley told her.

"Okay thank you Riley and as for Halloween I'll talk to my Uncle but most likely he won't care as long as I get his makeup done so he can pass out the candy," Rose told her with a smile.

"Awe, you like to do make up I take it?" Maya asked.

"I love to, Halloween Make up is my hobby, ever since I moved here with my uncle I practice his just about every night so we have it down and it'll be easy to do," she told her and showed them all a picture she took of her uncle as a zombie.

"Wow, that is amazing work," Maya told her.

"Thank you, he said to make him look like the living dead so the first night it took me three hours to do it, now it's getting to be quicker and with Halloween on a Saturday this year I will be able to do his makeup then hang out with you all," she told them.

"Can you do all our make up? I want to be a gothic person," Farkle asked.

"Yeah, I can, but don't ask I won't tell what I'm going to be, it'll be a surprise," Rose told them all with a smile.

"I'm going to be a Werewolf," Zay told them.

"Mines a secret as well," Lucas told them.

"Mermaid," Riley spoke.

"A cowgirl," Maya told them.

"I so can do all the makeup, but for Lucas he can do his own since it's a surprise," Rose joked with a smile.

"My mom will, she already said she will," Lucas replied.

Monday came and Maya came through the window like normal to get Riley up, "Rise and shine sunshine," Maya spoke and sat down.

"I'm up," Riley replied and came into the room dressed in a short brown dress.

"Looking good Riles," Maya told her best friend.

"Thank you, you look good as well," Riley told her.

"Let's go," Maya spoke and the girls climbed through the window and headed to school.

Arriving at School Farkle, Lucas and Zay were sitting in their seats, but no Rose.

"Where's Rose?" Maya asked after she sat down.

"Not sure, I stopped by her house on the way here and her uncle claimed she was sick, but he wouldn't let me see her to see if she wanted me to get her homework or not," Lucas replied softly, the hurt was present in his eyes.

"Hey, Lucas, are you okay?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," was all he replied.

Mr. Matthews came in, put his brief case on his desk, "class, we need to talk," he told everyone making them all face the front.

"Rose won't be in class this week, she was in an accident over the weekend, she was riding her horse that was sent up here from Texas and was bucked off, the horse got spooked by a snake, she's on bed rest right now, I will take her any work needed but for the week she will not be in class with us," he told them.

That scared Lucas, the only horse he knows she owned was the friendliest animal on the planet and would never buck with her on his back.

"Sir, are you sure it was a horse accident, Blackie would never buck her off of him, not even for a snake," Lucas spoke up and all eyes went to him.

"That's what her uncle claimed," Mr. Matthews spoke, "why Lucas?"

"Just," he stopped and glanced at Roses desk, "what I'm about to say, I don't want anyone getting mad at me for please?"

"Okay," the whole class even Riley said.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Riley asked and saw a tear slip down his cheek.

"Roses father used to abuse her, she moved here with her uncle to get away from the abuse, both her parents are in jail now thanks to it, but I have no idea how long they were going to be in jail since her father knows the judge and all and pays him off any way he can to get a shorter sentence and all, Rose and I do know each other from Texas, she's the main reason I won't date anyone, she and I have been dating for the last four years, she means a lot to me and if her dad did pay the judge off it wasn't a riding accident but her dad's abuse again, when I went there this morning her uncle had a few cuts on his face and a black and blue eye," Lucas told everyone not looking up as he felt the tears form in his eyes, "if he did something to her, then he's on the run now since he once broke her ribs and screwed up her left knee."

Zay sighed, he never knew she had it that bad at home, "and the hate I sent her way never helped did it?" he asked.

"No, it didn't that's why I kept her away from you, you were also the reason we stopped talking in Texas for a while, the lies you told her, but she had enough faith and trust that she never broke up with me, but if you would have made her do that, you wouldn't be walking," Lucas told him which worried everyone.

"Lucas," Riley started but he got up and left the room.

He went to the sitting area, sat down and cried.

Mr. Matthews went out and sat with him, "Lucas?" he asked.

"Sorry sir," Lucas replied and cried more.

"It's okay Lucas, I know how you feel, when you truly love someone they always bring out the protective side of you, the side no one else has ever seen or known about, until that one person's name is brought up, I could tell something was going on between you and Rose, now answer this one thing, How much do you truly love Rose?" Mr. Matthews asked him.

"My whole heart and soul sir, I even gave her that ring she wears on her left middle finger, I worked two jobs to get the money for it, we've been through a lot in our four years of being together, but when I moved here I was pissed I had to leave her there to be abused and bullied alone, I wanted to drag her with me but couldn't, I'm literally lost without her," Lucas told him truthfully.

"I can tell, just the small actions you do towards her, come into class so we can get the day started," Mr. Matthews told him.

He nodded and followed him into class, sat down and didn't pay attention to hardly anything, he was worried as hell about Rose.

The next day Maya, Riley, Farkle, Zay and the rest of the class were sitting there when Lucas came in helping Rose into class.

"Rose?" everyone questioned.

"Hey," she replied softly using the crutches she hates already, "before you ask I'm okay."

Riley looked at her after she sat down and handed her a card, "from everyone."

Rose smiled, took the card and read, "Rose, we all hope you get better soon and come back to class. Love your classmates." She smiled, "thanks everyone."

"You're welcome," they replied.

Mr. Matthews came in, "well hello there Rose, didn't expect to see you until Monday, how do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm okay, sore but I'm okay and yeah I wasn't supposed to return until Monday but I hate missing school unless I am extremely ill," she replied.

He smiled and looked at Lucas who nodded.

"I stopped by her house to check on her and she was trying to get down the stairs so I needed to help her out and got us a taxi and everything, I won't let her walk to school," Lucas told everyone making them smile.

"You two are cute together and Rose I'm here if you need help also, we all are," Riley told her.

"Thanks Riley," she replied softly but flinched in pain.

"Easy Rose, where's your pain medicine?" Lucas asked.

"My purse but it's too early to take it, took some before I left the house," she replied softly, "my dad is dead to me now," she whispered but everyone heard.

"Honey, go home, go to bed," Lucas told her.

"Nope, you can't get me to my house that easy Luke, I'm sorry, I'm staying, I'm not going back there anytime soon," she replied.

"Wait is he?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, he was the reason I was coming to school," she whispered and Mr. Matthews left the room.

"Easy sweetie, he won't hurt you when I'm around, he knows what happened the last time," Lucas told her and moved his desk next to hers.

"I know but he will still do it again when you're not there, we both know how he is Lucas, if it wasn't for my uncle Rick, I could have been killed by my own father," Rose told him louder than needed.

"Rosemary Ann, he will not kill you, mom already said you're more than welcome to come over and stay, I told her last night what was going on and we both know Blackie would never hurt you, he's your other proctor, so tonight and until your father is caught you are not going back home," Lucas told her.

"Don't call me by my full name Lucas Allen," she told him.

"Sorry," he told her softly.

"This time it's okay, next time, you won't like it now that I got these handy crutches," she told him and he laughed, even Zay laughed.

"Don't remind me about that," Lucas laughed.

"Oh the fact that you were picking on her one day and she knocked you onto your butt using a crutch?" Zay asked making everyone laugh.

"Sorry again about that," she told Lucas.

"It's okay, I deserved it for calling you slowpoke," he told her.

"Yes you did cowboy," she giggled and he just laughed, "Lukie?"

"Yes Rose?" he asked.

"Hold this, with my hand being swollen I can't wear it," she said handing him a necklace with her ring on it.

"Okay sweetie and I know how you don't like necklaces that much," he told her and put the necklace on.

"Don't worry, when I'm back to my normal happy self I'll be wearing it again," she told him.

"I know," he told her softly.

"Lucas, don't worry too much over me okay? I'll be okay, I had worse done," she softly told him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know, that's what worries me, I know how bad he can get," Lucas told her.

"Rose?" Farkle asked kindly.

"Yes?" she asked kindly.

"You're protected here, all of us will protect you, I can tell you're nervous and scared, which is a perfect response to what's going on, but in this school and this room you don't need to worry okay?" he told her.

She softly smiled, "thanks Farkle," was all she could think of to say as the soft tears fell down her cheeks.

"Today all day is free time, I have a small party set for lunch so all of you may eat in here, and Rose, your father and mother both are now going to prison, I talked to the police and they went and found him in the tool shed," Mr. Matthews told everyone.

Rose nodded, "thank you Mr. Matthews," she told him softly.

"You're welcome Rose, now what shale we all do today?" Mr. Matthews asked everyone.

Rose glanced over to Lucas who chuckled, "no ideas Rose, it's not nap time," he joked making everyone chuckle.

"Oh darn," she joked.

"Idea, how about I go get a movie and all and we enjoy a long movie?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Sounds good dad," Riley told him.

"Yeah sounds good," rest of the class replied.

He nodded and went and got a movie since his class has a VCR/DVD player and TV. He came back and put the new version of Romeo and Juliette going. He turned the lights off, closed the blinds and everyone sat and watched the movie.

That night Rose went over to Lucas's house, she was still scared of her dad, even though he's going to prison, she was still scared as hell about him and decided to take up Lucas's and his mom's offer. Arriving at the house Lucas helped her up the few steps then into the house.

"Rose, honey, I am so sorry to hear what happened," His mom told her giving her a slight hug.

"Thanks mom," she replied and his mom smiled, from the day Lucas and Rose met she insisted that Rose called her mom.

"Anytime sweetie and to keep you safer you and Lucas can share a room, plus I know nothing will happen," she told Rose.

"Follow me darling," Lucas told her and helped her up the stairs to their room.

"Gosh, I hate this, "she whined a little after she was sitting on the bed.

"I know sweetie, but hopefully you won't be on the crutches to long," he replied softly sitting down beside her.

"I won't be, the doctor wants me to use them for at least a week to help my knee again," she told him, "crap, I need to go get clothes and all."

"Kids?" his mom called.

"Its open mom," Lucas called back.

She opened the door, "Uncle Rick just dropped these off and asked if it'll be okay if she stayed here for a while since he doesn't even trust his own brother and I said yeah it's okay and that Rose is in safe hands here."

The kids smiled as Lucas got up and grabbed the duffle bag and two suitcases, "he also said if needed, he could bring over the rest of her clothes so it'll be easier," his mom told them.

"Yeah, see if he could, with the way he works all the time no need for him to have to take a day off just to help me," Rose replied.

"Okay, I will go call him since he gave me his number," she replied and left.

Rose got up and grabbed her bag and slowly made her way back over to Lucas, "I'm glad we had free day, I didn't do my homework from yesterday," she told him as she sat back down beside him. She moved up by the head of the bed and started on her home work.

Riley and Maya were sitting in her bay window, "I knew something had to be going on between them," Riley told her softly.

"At least he told us, he could have kept to himself forever, just be happy he's happy okay?" Maya told her.

"Okay, I am happy he's happy, it's just," Riley told her softly.

"I know, it hurts knowing he has a girlfriend and all but we need to be supportive, we are his friends and all," Maya told her with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right," Riley replied with a smile.

The weekend came and Rose was in a shorter black dress as Lucas was in black dress jeans and a blue and white striped shirt. She had her knee in a brace, she felt better without the crutches.

"Wow," Lucas spoke as she came out of their personal bathroom, "you, wow, you look amazing."

"Oh, um, thanks," she replied softly.

"You're welcome, oh homecoming, do you know what color of dress you'll have?" he asked.

"Mrs. Matthews is letting me go with her, Riley and Maya tomorrow and I have a credit card so no need to worry," she told him with a smile.

"Okay honey, of course we'll be going together and dressing up together for spirit week," he told her and went over to her since she was standing in front of the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"AWE! You two are so cute," his mom spoke, "I need pictures, and I know it's just a movie with friends but still."

The two of them turned to her and she took a few pictures, "okay, you two go have fun."

"We will," both kids replied and left to go meet up with Farkle, Zay, Maya and Riley at Riley's house.

They got to Riley's house and entered through the window "ladies and gents," Rose greeted as Lucas helped her through the window then climbed in himself.

"Wow, you look amazing you two," Riley told them with a smile.

"Thank you," they replied as they sat down.

"You're welcome, how are you feeling today Rose?" Riley asked her kindly.

"Pretty good to be honest, my knee hurts a little but I'm doing well," Rose told her in reply.

Topanga came in, "so are you six ready to go hang out?" she asked them.

"Yes we are," all the kids replied.

"Let's go, I will drive you so you won't be walking at night," Topanga told them and all the kids went down to the living room.

"You look pretty Rose," Auggie told her with a smile.

"Thank you Auggie," she replied.

"Here, I made this for you," he told her handing her a folded piece of construction paper.

She opened it and there was a big heart in the middle that said 'get well soon', "awe, Auggie it's so sweet, come here," she said and sat down and gave him a hug, "thank you sweetie."

"You're welcome Rose," he said and gave her another hug then went over to the couch.

The kids all went with Topanga and went out for dinner then a movie as a group of friends. They arrived back at Riley's house, "okay if you need Rose, Lucas, Zay and Farkle I can drive you all home, or you all can do a camp out in the living room?" Topanga told everyone.

"Camp out!" Auggie called and sat down beside Rose.

"Sounds good to me kiddo," Rose replied.

"Yeah sounds good to us as well," the rest replied.

"I will go home quick like and get Rose and I some clothes," Lucas spoke up with a smile.

"Sounds good Ranger Rick," Maya told him making Rose chuckle.

"I think I'll go get myself some clothes as well," Zay replied.

"Me too," Farkle spoke and the boys left with Topanaga.

"Rose?" Auggie asked kindly.

"Yes Auggie?" Rose asked back.

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" Auggie asked her.

She looked at Mr. Matthews who nodded it was okay, "of course I will sweetie," she told him.

"Okay, come with," he said and led her to his room.

"AWE!" Riley and Maya both spoke.

"He has a crush, that is so adorable," Maya spoke with a smile.

"It is adorable," Corey told her in reply.

Soon the boys and Topanga came back in, "where's Rose?" Topanga asked.

"In reading Auggie a bedtime story, he asked her and I nodded it was okay," Corey told her with a smile.

"Awe," Topanga replied and Rose came out.

"He's tucked in, story read and asleep," Rose told them with a smile sitting down beside Lucas.

"Thank you Rose, that kid sure does like you," Corey told her.

"No need to thank me, most kids I meet come to like me, not sure why though," Rose replied.

"Because you're kind and sweet and kids can sense that Rosie, when we were in Texas the lower Elementary teachers would have you help out because the kids all liked you and you were kind with them," Lucas told her, "heck Granny Friar once said you'd be a great mom just by the way you treat kids."

She chuckled, "yeah," was all she said with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, honestly nothing," she replied with a slight smile.

"You sure?"' he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I promise," she replied.

"Okay," he replied not believing her at all.

The next morning everyone woke up, had breakfast and the girls went up and got ready to go dress shopping for the homecoming dance that was in a week.

"Okay, us ladies are off, you guys do whatever you guys are going to do," Topanga told the boys.

"We will be going out to get the tuxes for the dance as well, so maybe we will end up seeing each other in the mall," Corey replied.

"Okay, Auggie do you want to go with dad or me?" Topanga asked.

"Uh, you," Auggie replied and stood by Rose.

"Okay, let's go then," Topanaga replied and everyone left to go shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

After shopping everyone decided to go home to their own houses. Rose and Lucas hung their dress clothes they just got in the closet.

"You look tired," he told her softly sitting on the bed beside her.

"A little," she replied softly and glanced over.

He leaned in and kissed her, "kids?" his mom calls.

They pulled apart, "it is open mom," Lucas called.

She entered, "you have company," she spoke and Maya, Riley, Zay and Farkle were there.

"Hey all," Rose greeted.

"Sleep over?" Lucas asked getting a nod from everyone, "well then, we have extra blankets and blow up mattresses in the hall closet." He got up and Zay followed to help. The two of them grabbed the right amount of everything, even pillows and entered the room to find Farkle with a pink boa and a cowboy hat on, "uh what the heck?"

"The girls cornered me and figured I'd be a good target to dress up," Farkle replied.

"Wow, you ladies must be getting along," Zay replied.

"Yeah, we are, so Farkle, come with us," Maya spoke and the ladies dragged Farkle to the bathroom.

"I'm scared," Farkle joked.

"Don't be!" Lucas called back with a smile as he and Zay set up the beds.

Soon Rose and Maya came out, "We would now like to present, Farkle," Maya spoke and Riley shoved Farkle out of the bathroom, he had make up on and a black skirt of Roses and a tank top of hers.

"Oh my Farkle, I'm so sorry we left you with the ladies," Lucas replied and a knock came to the door.

Zay opened it, "uh, Farkle?" Lucas's mom asked.

"The ladies cornered me," he replied.

"Wow, good job ladies," his mom, Sarah, told them, "I came to see if you wanted me to order a couple pizzas?"

"Sounds good mom," Rose told her and she nodded when everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I will go order a couple pizzas and some pop, breadsticks also?" she asked.

"Sounds good Mrs. Friar," Maya replied.

"Okay, have fun kids," she spoke and left.

"Okay, you can go change," Rose told Farkle after getting a picture of him.

"Thank you!" he chuckled and went to the bathroom and got changed.

Rose sat down beside Lucas and stole the bottle of pop of his stand and took a pain pill then placed the pop back.

"You alright?" Riley asked her.

"Yeah, just a little bit of pain coming on so I did what the doctor said to," she replied softly, "oh shush Lucas." she spoke when Lucas chuckled.

"Didn't say a thing," he replied.

"But you were thinking it, we both know she never listens to the doctors," Zay replied and got a pillow thrown at him by Rose, "what the, it's war now girly."

"Don't," Lucas spoke.

"I see, protecting her still," Zay replied.

"Always will, especially around you, she's sore, we all know that, so why try to start a pillow fight?" Lucas asked and got hit by a pillow, "Really?"

"The pillow slipped," Rose said trying not to laugh. She saw the look in his eyes so she got off the bed quickly, "Maya, Riley, hide me."

"I see how it is, get the ladies to save you," Lucas spoke and Maya hit him with a pillow, "oh it's war!"

They all laughed and had a pillow fight, his mom came in, "wow, a pillow fight, are you four?" she asked laughing.

"Yup," Rose giggled and hit Lucas when he wasn't paying attention, he laughed and knocked her onto the bed and started tickling her, "ladies!" she laughed.

"Get him!" Maya called and she and Riley jumped onto the bed and started tickling Lucas, Farkle and Zay were laughing.

"GUYS!" he called laughing now that all three girls were tickling him.

"Should we?" Farkle asked.

"We should," Zay replied and they went over and picked Maya and Riley up.

Lucas looked at Rose, "oh crap," she giggled and went to move but he grabbed her and tickled her a little, "okay, you win."

"Good, I knew someday I would," he told her and the two sat up.

"So, what all to do, and thanks mom for the pizza, pop and breadsticks," Rose told Sarah with a smile.

"You all are welcome, have fun," she replied and left laughing.

"Movie?" Lucas asked and everyone nodded. He picked up his remote and found a Halloween movie on TV for all of them to watch.

They all sat on the bed to watch, Hocus Pocus, after the movie was done everyone decided they should head to bed. Even though there was some pizza and breadsticks left. Rose put her pop on her nightstand, like normal, laid down beside Lucas who flipped his lamp off that's on his nightstand and they all slowly fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Lucas rolled onto his side and saw Rose was still awake, "you okay sweetie?" he asked kindly looking at her with the moonlight lighting up her face.

"Tired but not tired," she replied softly.

"I know how that is, gosh the moon is pretty like that," Lucas told her softly since the rest were asleep.

"Yeah it is, I remember that night we stayed up just to watch the moon at night then the sunrise the next morning, we slept all day and your mom got mad at us," she told him with a chuckle. She looked over at him and he lightly kissed her.

They laid there making out when he slowly moved so he was laying on her. Little by little it progressed, unknowing that Zay was awake, he turned his phone's camera on and changed it to record a video to record them, he figure it would make good black mail if he ever needed it. Somehow the blankets were removed and Zay chuckled as he kept recording. A while later he fell asleep after Lucas and Rose were finished with what they were just doing.

The next morning Maya and Riley woke up before everyone else, "awe, they look so comfortable," Maya replied, "ready?"

Riley nodded and the two of them started hitting Lucas and Rose with pillows, waking them up laughing, "okay, okay, we're up," Lucas chuckled and climbed out of bed in just his pajama pants and Rose was in her shorts and tank top, "how to wake them?"

"The same way?" Rose suggested.

They all nodded and started hitting Farkle and Zay with pillows, "we're up!" Farkle laughed.

"About time," Maya joked as they all sat in the chairs around the room.

"Well, what to do today?" Rose asked with a smile.

"How about we all go walk around town and figure that out?" Riley suggested.

"Sounds good to me," the boys replied.

"Yeah sounds good," Maya and Rose replied.

"Well then how about we all get dressed, the boys take the spare room while us girls take this room, and then we go out to eat and hang out all day?" Maya suggested.

"Okay boys, let's leave the ladies to get dressed," Lucas spoke as he got clothes out of the dresser.

The boys grabbed their bags and left with Lucas.

Rose wasn't sure what to wear so she grabbed a pair of black jeans, a tank top since it was a slightly warmer day and a button up shirt of Lucas's and started to change.

"Ouch, that sore on your back looks bad, are you okay?" Maya asked her.

"Oh yeah, just from my father, all of these are," Rose replied softly and sighed seeing the scar that went across her lower back, "except for that one." she ran her hand over the part on her side.

"What happened there?" Riley asked.

"Barbed wire fence, Lucas's uncle had it tripled around so the sharp edges were closer, I just got onto a new horse for the first time and the horse bucked, I wasn't ready and landed on the fence," she replied with a chuckle.

"Ouch, but as long as you are fine now and we're all going to be good," Riley told her.

"Of course, with good friends like you two, Farkle and Zay, we all will be good," she replied and the girls went into a group hug.

Rose quickly slipped her tank top on and the girls finished getting ready.

"So, what all to do?" Lucas asked the boys.

"Just hang out I guess," Farkle replied, "Zay?"

"Sounds good," he replied.

"Hey, what's wrong Zay?" Lucas asked.

"we'll talk later, it's nothing to worry about right now," Zay replied with a smirk.

Lucas just shrugged and let it go. They got down getting dressed then went and knocked on the door, "ladies?" Lucas called.

"It's open," Maya replied.

The boys opened the door and entered to find all the ladies ready, "stealing my clothes?" Lucas asked Rose.

"Just your button up," she replied with a smile.

"This time," Lucas joked.

"Well, let's go," Maya spoke up and they all left the room after Rose grabbed her purse, she and Lucas were holding hands as they got to the living room.

"Well mom we all decided to go out for breakfast and hang out for the day, is it okay?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah of course, you guys and gals go have fun," Sarah replied with a smile, she hasn't seen her son this happy in a long time.

"okay, see you later," everyone called and left the house to go find something to do.

"So, which way?" Rose asked once they were on the sidewalk outside the house.

"To town!" Maya called with a laugh and they all headed to town.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" they all heard and Rose got scared, the last time she heard that was after Lucas left and the bullies were after her.

"Luke," was all she got out when the bullies from Texas stepped out of an alley way.

"Awe, Little Miss Rosemary Jones, and her man, wow, long time no see Lucas," the leader spoke as Lucas put Rose behind him. Zay put Maya and Riley behind him, he knew the guys as well.

"What do you want Jake?" Lucas asked.

"What do you think Lucas, you have three lovely girls with you, but the one and only is hiding behind you," Jake replied.

"To bad, she's taken," Zay spoke as he and Farkle moved Maya and Riley closer to Lucas and Rose, "they all are."

"Yeah, I'm with him and She's with this one," Maya spoke and pointed to Farkle for herself and Zay for Riley.

"Wow, you of all people Zay found a girl?" Jake spoke laughing.

"Yeah, and do you know what, just leave us alone Jake, you may have been a bully to Rose back in Texas but around here she's protected," Zay replied defending Rose.

Seeing a couple parent looking people coming Jake chuckled, "sure, whatever, just watch your ladies, you never know what'll happen to them, especially Rosemary," he told them.

"Whatever Jake, I never will be yours, so you can just back off me, if you don't remember what happened the last time Jake," Rose spoke turning to him with Lucas's arm around her waist.

"Oh, you'd call the cops again?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I would, oh and also you will NEVER get me as yours, there's more than what meets the eye Jacob, so just back the hell off me please, I never liked you, you are to mean for my taste," rose told him.

"But you'll be with him, he was also a bully!" Jake shouted.

"I don't care, he changed, now just go okay, please Jake?" she asked kindly.

"Fine, and yes we'll just leave you alone also Rose, also sorry about your dad," he told her.

"Dad's an asshole so I could care less about him, just please, go," Rose said and she and her friends walked away.

"Doll?" Lucas asked her.

"Jake tried things after you left, but one day just him and I talked, he isn't as bad as we thought, he also comes from an abusive home, and a week after you left dad did it again, I went to Jake's house since his dad was a cop at the time, I stayed in the guest room there, he's kind of a second protector in a way, or well third if you count Zay," she replied.

"Awe, well, let's eat," Zay joked as they got to "Topanga's" they all nodded and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Lucas and Rose were laying in bed, she was using his shoulder as a pillow when his phone went off, 'You and Rose may think you're sneaky, but I do know what you guys did,' was all the text said.

"What babe?" she asked kindly.

"Just a text from an unknown number saying, you and Rose may think you're sneaky, but I do know what you guys did," Lucas told her.

"Huh, strange, reply if you can with 'what are you talking about?'" she told him and he did just that.

Another text came in, "huh, gotta download something," he did and the watched the video of them making love, "what the hell?" he asked as they sat up.

"Babe, look at the date, it was when we had everyone over, the only one I know who'd do that is Zay," she told him softly.

"Damn him," he spoke and sent a text "if you show anyone your ass is mine; I will not let that video get out Isaiah."

"Let's make a deal," read the next text.

"What kind?" Lucas asked back.

"You come out and tell the truth about you two pretty much being a family or the video gets texted to Riley and Maya," the text came.

"Oh you mean basically Rose raising her four year old niece and calls me dad since I'm the only one she's known?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, that and the fact you two have been saving all the money you can to have a real wedding, not makeshift one in your barn," Isaiah replied.

"I already planned on telling everyone," Lucas replied.

"Don't ask, Uncle Joe was going to bring her up after I got settled in, he texted me today saying your mom messaged him saying I was living here, so he will be bringing her and a few other horses and stuff from the old house up," she told him.

"Thanks for reading my mind," he joked.

His text went off, "so what'll happen if this video accidently got sent to Mr. Matthews?"

Lucas replied with, "I'll explain everything to him and tell him it will never happen again."

Monday came and Rose and Lucas got ready for school, the day's theme was injury day, so Rose added a few bruises and cuts to Lucas, Mr. Matthews already told her she was already injured so it'll be fine and he'll count her as dressed.

"Wow, you look beat up, Rose what did he do to get hit?" Maya joked as they all sat on the bench.

"He tried to tickle me," Rose joked making Lucas roll his eyes.

"Dang, that looks real, let me guess Rose, make up?" Zay asked.

"Yeah, need a few more added?" she asked him since she had her makeup with her.

"Have at it girly," he told her and got on his knees in front of her and she added a large bruise on his eye then made it look like he had a gash on his cheek.

"That is awesome and was fast," Riley told her.

"Want a few also?" Rose asked and Riley nodded and Rose did her make up to make it look like she was injured, she then did the whole ninth grade.

"Seniors, did you have to attack the ninth grade class again?" Mr. Matthews asked making a couple seniors nod, "okay, who did the make up?"

Everyone pointed to Rose.

"Really Rose?" he asked.

"Yeah, like I said before, Halloween make up is my hobby," she replied.

"You all look like the bus you were on got into an accident," he told them, "let's all head inside."

Everyone started to go inside but Lucas and Rose were grabbed, "you two, we need to talk."

"Okay," she replied and they all went into a small office type room.

"What's going on Mr. Matthews?" Lucas asked.

"A video," was all he said and they sighed, "Why you two, you're only in 9th grade?"

"Mr. Matthews, there's a few things we need to tell you," Lucas told him getting a nod from Rose.

"Okay, what's going on you two?" he asked.

"For the past four years since she was born on April ninth, Rose and I have been raising her niece as our own daughter, the reason is her sister and brother in law were killed in a car accident, all the money we've gotten for birthdays, Christmas or whatever is being saved up to make the family whole, as in saved for our wedding, we had a small one in my barn but since we weren't eighteen our parents signed, so basically we're legally married but no one needs to know that yet, our daughter Angel, will be coming home to us soon, I have no idea how to tell everyone but we both know they need to know, I am also worried about that video, Isaiah is the one who took the video and everything, I hate him for this but he won't get away with it either," Lucas spoke and Rose sighed.

"Don't do anything stupid," she told him.

"I won't, just steal his phone and delete the video in all places he has it at," he told her looking over at her, "hey, what is it?"

"Just scared, scared to have Angel come home, scared knowing how long my parents have in prison, scared of Zay and also scared that someday you'll screw up and Angel and I will lose you, we can't let that happen Luke, so please, just go in and talk to him about this, Mr. Matthews and I will be there also," Rose truthfully told him.

"Rose, you won't lose me, ever okay, like your father said when he gave Angel to you, we'd be better parents for her than anyone else could ever be, and listen Zay won't do anything or try anything like he did in Texas, as for Angel she's going to be in heaven with us and as your parents probably for life darling," he told her.

"He's right, they are there for life for attempted murder on multiple occasions," Mr. Matthews told her, "and I want to meet this little girl and also Topanaga and I will be there to help if you need any help in any way."

"Thank you Mr. Matthews," Rose told him and gave him a hug, "and as for meeting Angel, you all can after she gets home."

"Yeah, thank you Mr. Matthews," Lucas replied and they all hugged.

"You're welcome you two, now are you ready to go to class?" he asked.

"In a second, this is a picture of our daughter," Lucas told him pulling his wallet out and showed him a picture of the three of them.

"She's adorable you two and that is a great picture," he told them.

"Thank you," they both said and went into the classroom.

Lucas went over to Zay, "phone," he demanded.

Zay sighed and gave him his phone and Lucas deleted the video, the sent email to Zay's own email and the video sent to Mr. Matthews.

"One more time Zay, you'll be sorry," Lucas warned.

"Lucas?" Rose spoke.

He sat down and looked at her, she nodded to him and he sighed, looked up at Mr. Matthews and he nodded saying it was okay. He got up and went to the front of the room.

"Mr. Friar would like to talk to you all please?" Mr. Matthews spoke.

Lucas let out a deep breath, "this, this is going to be hard to talk about," he started.

"Lucas, what's going on?" Riley asked him.

"Well, um, for the past four years since she was born on April ninth, Rose and I have been raising her niece as our own daughter, the reason is her sister and brother in law were killed in a car accident, all the money we've gotten for birthdays, Christmas or whatever is being saved up to make the family whole, as in saved for our wedding, we had a small one in my barn but since we weren't eighteen our parents signed, so basically we're legally married, our daughter Angel, will be coming home to us soon, I know everyone could tell that I was being slightly distant from everyone, well that is the reason, I never knew how to tell anyone about this, not knowing how anyone would react," Lucas told everyone.

Looking around he saw the shocked look on everyone's faces. Riley, Maya and Farkle all got up, Maya grabbed Rose and they all went into a group hug.

"This doesn't change a thing between us, friends stick together through everything," Riley told him with a smile.

"What she said," the other two spoke and they all hugged again.

"And I'm sorry, for being a jerk to the two of you and not really being supportive like I should be," Zay spoke.

"Don't, we will talk later until then, don't talk to me Zay," Rose replied and sat down.

"Do, do you have a picture of Angel?" riley asked.

"Of course," Lucas replied and took his wallet out and showed her.

"She's adorable," Riley spoke and showed Farkle and Maya.

"Awe, she is, Auntie Maya is so going to spoil her," Maya spoke making the whole class laugh.

"Oh crap," Rose joked.

"When is she going to be home?" Farkle asked.

"Hopefully sometime this week," Lucas replied.

"But, I would like to know, why couldn't you tell us about being somewhat married?" Maya asked.

"Scared how anyone would react to be honest, I was also scared Rose wouldn't be able to meet all of you, move here or anything like that," Lucas replied softly.

"We would have loved you the same Lucas, you're an amazing sweet caring guy," Riley told him.

"Thanks Riley," he told her and a knock came on the door.

Mr. Matthews went over and answered it and a little girl ran in and went straight to Lucas, "whoa, hey sweetie what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Uncle Joe tickle monster," she giggled.

"Oh really, well who says I'm not as well?" he asked.

"What happened daddy?" she asked looking at his face.

"Mom's make up again," he replied and she giggled.

"Mommy silly," Angel spoke.

"Angel, what are you doing in school?" Rose asked.

"Me new student, I learn too," she spoke and turned to Mr. Matthews, "can I?" she asked.

"Of course you can sweetie," Mr. Matthews told her and gave her a sucker.

"Thank you, mommy?" Angel spoke.

"After lunch," Rose told her.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"What mom said," he told her.

"Darn," she giggled.

"Oh you are one tired girl aren't you?" Lucas asked, she nodded and rested her head against his chest and slowly fell asleep.

"I can take her home," Joe spoke up.

"She's fine sir, and in great hands," Mr. Matthews told him, "all that matters is she's where she belongs, with them right now."

"Okay, Rosie dear here's her bag she packed but I checked and added to, if you need mom said you can call her and she'll come get her," Joe spoke handing Rose the bag, "and I wish you would have told me dad was at it again doll."

"Sorry Uncle Joe but also thank you, for just being there for us, for Angel and bringing her and all the pets and horses here, oh is?" she asked and he nodded.

"Is who or what?" Lucas asked.

"You'll see," was all Rose said.

He gave her a confused look but let it go.

"Alright, I'll see you three at the house, I'm helping Sarah get little ones room done," Joe spoke and left the room.

Lucas chuckled and leaned back with Angel using him as a pillow.

"She is a cutie you two," Riley told them with a smile.

"Thanks, we should technically say we have two kids," rose said.

"Oh right Snowflake, how could I forget that little rascal," Lucas spoke.

"Snowflake?" Maya asked.

"Our horse kid, her mom wouldn't feed her or anything after she was born so Rose and I literally slept in the barn with Snowflake until she was eating on her own, we'd sleep in her stall and everything," Lucas replied softly.

"You guys were always called the crazy animal people," Zay told them.

"Yeah we were," Rose replied with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked her.

"Tired is all, last night I kept dreaming of my dad's abuse," Rose replied, "and don't say anything, I didn't wake you just because you were sleeping perfectly good."

He chuckled a little and Mr. Matthews did the class lecture. Lunch time came and everyone went to the cafeteria, "Angel honey," rose spoke rubbing her back a little.

"Mama?" she asked and went to her, "I hungry."

"Well that's a good thing because it is lunch time," Rose told her with a smile.

"Good, food," Angel giggled and they all went and got into line.

"Awe, she's a cutie," the lunch lady spoke and gave Rose a little extra chicken nuggets and other stuff for her, "for the little one."

"Thank you," Angel told her.

"You're welcome, here's milk for you as well sweetie," she told the little one and watched as rose went and sit down.

Lucas grabbed his tray of food and sat on the other side of Angel.

"Hello," Angel greeted the rest as they sat down.

"Hello sweetie, I'm Auntie Riley, this is Auntie Maya and Uncle Farkle," Riley greeted with a smile.

"Yay, aunties and uncie," Angel giggled and ate her pudding first.

"Just like your mother, eating the pudding first," Zay joked.

"Well duh uncle Zay," Angel giggled making everyone laugh.

"You are one silly girl today," Rose told her.

Angel nodded with a mouthful of chicken nuggets.


	5. Chapter 5

That night everyone walked over to Riley's house, Maya was carrying Angel on her back, "yay, auntie May is a horse," Angel giggled.

Maya made a horse sound and galloped a little, "oh my Maya you and Angel sure get along, which is a good thing, I was hoping all of you would get along with her," Lucas spoke with a smile.

"Kids are awesome," Maya told him and they all went through the main door and up to Riley's place.

"mom, dad we're home," Riley called.

Topanga came into the living room and smiled seeing Angel sitting on the couch beside Lucas, "hey all, so this little cutie is Angel?" Topanaga asked.

"Yes ma'am, this is our daughter, Angel this is Auntie Riley's mom, can you say hi?" Lucas introduced.

Angel got up and went over to Topanaga, "hi," she greeted and gave her a hug.

Topanaga sat down and hugged her back, "hi sweetie," she greeted.

Shawn came in and smiled, "well hello everyone," he greeted.

"Uncle Shawn," Riley greeted and they hugged.

"Who's the two new cuties?" Shawn asked sitting in a chair. Rose looked over and he chuckled, "well hello Rose, long time no see."

"Hey Shawn and yeah, sorry about that with dad and all I had no choice but to hide from everyone and he broke my phone so I couldn't call anyone either," she replied and they hugged.

"Hey, you're safe now, I know you are, no need to worry," he told her hearing her cry.

"Just scared as hell of him, no one knows the pain I went through, and after someone's death it got worse, oh and yes that's Angel," she told him pulling back.

"No way, that little girl is Angel Lynne?" Shawn asked.

"Uncie Shawn?" Angel asked.

"Yup, that's Angel," he said and sat down.

She ran over to him, "UNCIE!" she cheered happily.

Lucas looked at Rose, "he lived next door to dad's for a while and we became friends, he would watch Angel for me and all, we even stayed with him a few times when dad's abuse got bad, if it wasn't for Shawn I probably wouldn't be here, I will explain later," she told him.

"No, come Rose, he needs to know," Shawn told her.

She sighed, "dad used a knife and took it from just below my neck all the way down to the waist of my shorts, it was deep, if it wasn't for Shawn coming over to see if Angel and I wanted to hang out, I probably would have bled to death, he held towels on the gash as he was on the line with the dispatcher who was sending paramedics and all to the house, Angel lived with him that week I was in the hospital," Rose told everyone not looking up.

Lucas lifted her head up to look at him using his finger under her chin, "honey," was all he got out and took her into his arms and heard her crying, honestly, it hurt him a lot to hear that to the point he was crying as well.

Corey came into the house and saw everyone and how everyone looked to be on the edge of tears, "wh-what happened?"

"She just told everyone something that went on in Texas," Shawn told him and stood up with Angel in his arms and the two grown men hugged.

"How've you been Shawn?" Corey asked.

"Been good, you?" he replied.

"Been good also, wait what was said?" Corey asked and Shawn whispered it into his ear, "oh damn, sorry to hear that happened and we all thank Shawn here for being there."

"No need to thank me, family protect family," Shawn spoke and Rose lightly nodded.

She pulled from Lucas and got up and went into the hallway and started crying more. Everyone sighed but Lucas got up and went out to her and sat down with her.

"Honey, it's okay, like Shawn said, you're safe and protected here, no one will ever hurt you like that around here, Rose, I love you, and I promise to you that nothing will ever happen like that again," Lucas told her with a sigh as he held her in his arms.

"I know and I trust you, I love you a lot Lucas," she told him as a few more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked.

Looking up Ava was standing there, "I'm okay sweetie," Rose told her.

Lucas stood up and helped Rose stand, "Ava this is Rose, Rose this is Ava."

"Nice to meet you Ava," Rose replied.

"Nice to meet you too," Ava replied and went past them and went to knock on the door but Lucas opened the door.

"Hey all," she greeted making Rose slightly roll her eyes.

"Ava!" they all greeted.

Rose sat down and Angel went over to her and Lucas, "mama, when we go home, i'm tired?"

"Soon baby," Rose told her and she nodded and curled up on the couch behind her and fell asleep, "silly girl."

Auggie came in, "hello Rose," he greeted sitting beside her.

"Well Hello Auggie," she greeted back, "how are you?"

"okay," he said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"One of the kids at school," he replied.

"Come on kiddo, talk to me, what's going on?" she asked.

"I was making a picture and one kid ripped it in half then another one colored on it," he told her sadly.

"Hey sweetie, don't let them get you down okay, you can always make your picture here at the house or if it's for your family I don't think Lucas would care if you came over to hang out and make the picture over there," she told him, "wanna know a secret?" she asked.

"Sounds good but I'll make it here, and what?" he asked.

"I get bullied like that at school also sometimes, back in Texas this one kid always tried to rip my song book or my poems up, but, thanks to a certain teacher I had there, the kids left me alone, try talking to your teacher okay sweetie, if that doesn't work then send your mom or dad in to talk okay?" she told him.

"okay, thanks Rose," he told her and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie," she replied hugging him back.

"oh no you don't, you are not trying to steal my man are you?" Ava asked.

"Ava sweetie i'm not okay, I have my own man," she told her kindly with a smile.

Ava smiled back, "good," was all she said and Rose chuckled.

"Well, how about I drive you two home Lucas and Rose, well three, since it's now raining?" Shawn suggested.

"We don't have a car seat yet for her, well with us," Lucas replied.

"I do," Shawn told him.

"wow, uncle Shawn kept it?" Rose joked.

"Funny brat," he joked.

"Well, let's go then," Lucas spoke and picked Angel up.

"You guys can bring her over any time you want, all three of you are welcome over at anytime," Topanga told them walking them out.

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews, you are all very kind and caring," Rose told her with a smile.

Topanaga gave her a hug, "you're welcome sweetie," she replied and watched as they left with Lucas carrying Angel.

Corey came out, "they kind of remind me of us when we were in High School, in love, have great friends," he told her.

"They kind of do, don't they? Rose has that free spirit feeling about her also," Topanaga told him.

"Let's wait and see when she's more comfortable around us," Corey told her and they went into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at the house Shawn helped them by carrying the book bags in, "thanks Shawn," Rose told him softly as she sat down.

"No problem, and I'm now living in New York as well, I'll be here as well to help you guys out," Shawn told them both since Lucas laid Angel on the couch to sleep.

"Thank you Shawn, not just for being here now for all of us but also for helping Rose and Angel out after I had to leave, I was worried as heck about them two," Lucas spoke up.

"You're welcome Lucas, Rose is an amazing girl and when I saw her and Angel sitting by a river and she was crying, I felt the urge to talk to her, and I'm glad I did, when I found out what her father has done it pissed me off, then I took her under my wings and helped her out in any and all ways I could," Shawn replied and Sarah came in.

"Hello you all," she greeted sitting in the chair close to the couch.

"Hey mom, this is pretty much my adoptive brother Shawn, after you guys left we became friends after he found me at a river crying, since that day he's been like a brother to me, Shawn this is Lucas's mom Sarah," she introduced.

"Nice to meet the man who saved my daughter-in-law," Sarah greeted with a smile.

"Mom," both kids whined with a chuckle.

"Really Rosie?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, uh, sorry for never telling you but we had a makeshift wedding in his barn one day and we just figured it was for fun since we were in a crazy, fun mood that day but his parents and my drunken father signed the papers and we were officially married that day but we are saving all we can for a real, of age wedding," Rose told him softly.

"At least you are happy and I know he will never hurt you," Shawn told them.

"Never will and never plan on it," Lucas told him with a smile.

"I can tell," Shawn told him.

Lucas's dad came in, "Rosemary?" he asked shocked to see her.

"DAD!" she replied and went over to him and the two hugged.

"oh my goodness little lady, it's been to long," he told her not wanting to let go, well she wasn't wanting to let go either.

"I know dad, I missed you all like hell," she replied truthfully.

"Watch the language," he joked then saw Shawn.

"Dad this is Shawn after you guys moved here he watched over me and protected me from the abuse as much as he could," she told him, "Shawn this is Jason."

"Nice to meet you sir," Shawn replied shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well," Jason replied softly.

"Dad, he's a good guy," Rose told him sitting back down beside Lucas.

He nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Sorry about him Shawn," Rose told him.

"It's okay, but I think I better get home, Bandit is there, alone," Shawn told her.

"Great, hopefully you put him in the cage," Rose told him as she walked him out.

"i did and he's on the blanket you made him," he told her.

"Good, no need for any messes, and thank you Shawn, for just being you," she told him as they hugged.

"No need to thank me sweetie, here's my number again, call if you need to talk and did you tell Lucas about the whole accident?" he asked.

"Which one?" she replied.

"Your dad shoving you out the window?" he asked.

"No and I'm not going to any time soon, he just learnt about the attack and knife and all," she told him sadly.

"Lightly up girly, your birthday is coming," he told her running to his car.

"NO PARTY!" she told him and he nodded after he got in and drove way after waving to her and she waved back.

She went back inside and sat down, with a flinch.

"Rosemary, that guy?" Jason asked.

"Is like a big brother to me, he protected Angel and I from my dad, he lived next door to us after you got transferred here and had to move, from the day we met at the river he's been like a brother, he's a good, safe guy and will never hurt me or Angel," Rose told him with a smile making him smile back.

"That's good, and the best thing ever is happening, you and Angel are back with us where you two belong," Jason told her.

"You two, go up and do homework," Sarah told them, "i will put Angel to bed here soon and before you ask Uncle Joe went to his own house."

Rose and Lucas nodded and went up to their room. Rose sat down and sighed.

"What's wrong honey?" Lucas asked sitting beside her.

"Just tired," she replied.

"Well, since we don't have homework, let's stretch out and rest some," Lucas told her getting a nod in reply. He got up and put their book bags next to the desk, laid down beside Rose and soon the two slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Roses birthday came and she didn't want a party at all! She kept telling everyone NO about a party. "Come over," she received a text from Riley.

"Be there in a few," she replied.

"What's up?" Lucas asked laying on the bed beside her.

"Riley, she said to come over," she replied.

"then let's go," Lucas told her as they got up and they left to go to Riley's leaving a note for his parents since they took Angel to the park.

Arriving at Riley's Lucas stops her at the door, "Luke?" she asked confused.

"Don't get mad darling, please?" he asked and covered her eyes with a bandana he had with her, "I'm so sorry."

He opened the door, lead her in and closed the door, Topanaga counted to 3 on her fingers and Lucas removed the bandana and they all shouted "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" to rose.

Rose smiled and glanced at Lucas who gave her a hug, "Happy Birthday darling," he told her.

"Thanks Luke and everyone, this is a shocker since I kept saying no to a party," she giggled.

"Happy birthday mama," Angel giggled handing her a card.

Rose sat down and read it, "mama, happy birthday, love Angel," she smiled and gave her daughter a hug, "thank you honey."

"Welcome mama," Angel told her hugging her mom.

"Well, how about we do pizza, then cake and ice cream then presents?" Topanaga asked.

"sounds good," everyone spoke.

"Sit, I will get you, yours," Lucas told Rose with a smile.

Rose smiled back and Maya sat beside her, "Rose, this is my mom, mom this is Rose," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hart," Rose greeted.

"Nice to meet you as well Rose, I heard so much about you from Maya," Katie replied with a smile.

"Hopefully all good things," Rose joked.

"Of course," Katie replied.

Lucas came over and sat down beside Rose and handed her plate with two slices of pizza, "thank you Luke," she told him with a smile.

"You're welcome sweetie," he told her and they all sat there and enjoyed the pizza.

A while later they decided to have cake, "here mama," Angel spoke with a smile.

"Awe, thank you honey," Rose told her with a smile.

"And daddy," Angel gave Lucas his slice.

"thank you sweetie, you're such a big helper today," Lucas told her.

"Welcies," she giggled and went and got Maya and Katie theirs then handed out to everyone.

"She is adorable you two," Katie told them.

"Thanks, she's a bed hog though," Rose replied making Angel giggle.

"No, dad is," she giggled.

"Hey now, I ended up on the couch in the room," Lucas told them.

"Sorry daddy," Angel replied.

"It's okay honey, as long as you were comfortable," Lucas told her

"I was," she replied making everyone laugh.

After cake and ice cream, "Everyone, I have a special gift for Rose," Shawn spoke up with a smile.

"You didn't have to get me anything, just being there for me is all that counts," she told him softly.

"Trust me, this, you will want," he told her and handed her a box.

She was confused, but laughed at the penguin wrapping paper, "penguins?" she giggled.

"I know you like them silly," Shawn told her and she pulled the top off the box and there was a cute, puppy, he had to be a month or two old.

"Oh my gosh, Shawn, really?" she asked pulling the puppy out of the box.

"Yes Really, my neighbors were giving them away and I instantly thought of you seeing that black one," Shawn told her.

She stood up and hugged him, "thank you Shawn, this, this is wow," she replied as they were hugging still.

"No problem sweetie," Shawn told her as she sat back down, "you need a name for him."

"Midnight," Rose instantly says.

Lucas smiled, "wonderful name."

Rose just nodded and smiled when Auggie gave her a small box, "this is from me," he told her and she smiled and opened it.

"Awe, Auggie, thank you sweetie," she told him seeing the earrings he got her.

"You're welcome," he replied as they hugged.

Everyone, but Lucas gave her a present, "Darling, close your eyes," Lucas told her with a smile.

She closed them and felt him get off the couch. He went over to Mr. Matthews who whispered, "stay calm," to him as he gave him the promise ring he helped Lucas pick out.

Lucas let out a soft breath, went over to her and sat beside her, he moved her hand so it was palm up and placed the box in it, he opened the box, "open them," he told her nervously.

She opened her eyes and smiled seeing the ring, "Luke?" was all she got out.

"I know we are basically married and all but this is a promise ring, a promise that when we come of age we will make it official and have that white wedding you dream of and have been planning since you were ten, Rosie, I love you, with my whole heart and soul and I would honestly be lost without you in my life, you are my girl, my life, my rock when I'm down, you pick me up when I get knocked down by life, you are the one who can and always bring a smile to my face really fast, darling, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife when we are of age?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, of course Lucas, you are my everything," she told him and wiped a happy tear off her cheek, "I love you more than words can say, you are and always will be the one I go to when I'm down, even if we're arguing, you are always the one whose there for me."

He smiled, slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and the two of them kissed.

"About time," Shawn joked.

"Oh shush," they both said.

"This, we're planning more," Sarah spoke happily.

"Congrats son, we all knew someday you two will make the family official by an of age wedding," Jason told them and they all went into a hug.

Rose glanced over and saw how happy Shawn and Katie were and whispered to Lucas, "they are in love right?"

"Yeah," he replied. She glanced up and smiled at him and leaned against him.

"thank you, everyone, this, this was a really good day for me, not just because of what Lucas did but because I now know I have a bunch of great friends and great family, all of you are amazing people and I feel so lucky to have you all in my life," Rose told everyone happily.

"You're welcome Rose, and you are loved by all of us, I can tell you, Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Zay are all going to grow old as a great bunch of friends, Shawn sure does love you, I can tell he is family to you, as the rest of us, we are family sweetie, might not be blood related, but you are family to all of us," Corey told her.

She gave him a hug, "the best family I could ask for, after what my father did, I never knew what love was besides Lucas and his family, now I know it's the best thing that has ever happened to me," she replied.

"hey, enough of your father Rosemary," Shawn told her, "he's the past, we all are your present and future, none of us are going anywhere."

"Sorry," she softly told him.

"It's okay this time girly," he joked making everyone laugh.

That night Rose and Lucas were laying in bed, she had her head resting on his shoulder and her left hand resting on his chest, "I love you Luke."

"I love you too Rose," he replied and the two started making out.


	8. Chapter 8

Halloween came and Rose was staying at Riley's house the night before. It was her, riley and Maya all staying there.

"So, Rose, when are you going to tell us your costume?" Maya asked her with a smile.

"A little before we leave to go out," she replied with a smile, "and before you ask Angel wanted to be a devil."

"Cute, odd, but cute," Maya replied.

"It is a bit odd how my Angel wants to be a devil," Lucas spoke entering the room through the window.

"Your Angel?" Rose joked.

"Our," he replied.

"That's better," Rose told him.

"Nope, She's Aunt Riley and Aunt Maya's," Maya spoke getting a nod from Riley.

"oh shoot, we lost Angel," Rose acted upset.

"We share her?" Lucas suggested.

"Sounds good, she's all our Angel," Riley told them and they all laughed.

"So Rose, when the heck are we going to find out your costume?" Lucas asked.

"Before we go, I'll need to get ready alone so you can see when I'm ready," Rose told them.

"Nice girly, I'll come and get you and we can walk to Uncle Rick's house so you can do his Zombie makeup then we all come back here and get ready," Lucas told her.

"Angel can come with us," Riley told them.

"I will bring the little devil with me then," Lucas joked.

"We can get her ready for you as you two are getting your uncle ready," Riley suggested.

"Okay, thank you, "Rose replied.

"You're welcome, Rose are you okay?" Maya asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Rose told her.

Topanaga came in when Rose said that, "are you sure sweetie you look down," Topanaga replied.

"Just been having nightmares again, about my dad's attacks and in a few of them he went after Angel," Rose finally admitted.

Lucas sighed, "damn, honey, he won't get that bad."

"Yeah, I know him though Lucas, he could if he tried and I wasn't able to be attacked," Rose told him.

Lucas sighed and didn't know what to say, he never figured her dad could get that bad, "well Lucas, the ladies should be heading to bed soon, so we will see you in the morning," Topanaga told him making everyone laugh.

"Alright, I will see you all in the morning with a munchkin attached," Lucas told them and kissed Rose.

"See you two tomorrow," everyone replied and he left through the window.

Lucas went home and straight to his mom, "mom, can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure, what's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Rose just told me she's been having nightmares about her dad's attacks but in a few of them he's gone after Angel, do you think he could get that bad?" Lucas came out and asked.

Sarah sighed, "honestly son, I think he could," she told him

"Great," was all he said and Angel came out, "hey sweetie."

"Dad, papa is goofy," Angel told him with a giggle.

"Now why would," was all he got out and his dad came out dressed like goofy but no mask and just a hat that had the ears, "now I see why you say he's goofy."

"Uh, nice costume Jason," Sarah told him with a chuckle.

"Duh, heya family," he spoke with a chuckle.

Lucas laughed, "nice one dad, Angel, honey, did the other papa ever lay a hand on you?"

"once," she told him

"What did he do?" Lucas asked.

"Slapped me for talking," Angel told him making him sigh.

"He won't ever hurt you again okay? You're safe here," Lucas told her as they hugged.

"I know dad," Angel replied, "I got my costume."

"Go get it so I can see," Lucas told her putting her down to stand.

"okay," she giggled and ran up to her room then came back down with her Devil costume, "here dad."

"Well that is a cool costume, want to try it on?" Lucas asked.

"Can I?" she asked.

"Yeah want me or Nana to help?" he asked.

"Nana, so it can be a surprise," Angel replied and she and her nana went up to her room.

Lucas chuckled and sat there and waited. She came to the top of the stairs, "close eyes!" she called

"they are!" Lucas called back.

Angel came down and stood in front of him, "okay dad."

He opened his eyes and smiled, "wow, that is an adorable little Devil."

"Awe dad," Angel giggled.

"okay sweetie go up and get into pajamas and I will tuck you in okay?" Lucas told her.

"okay daddy," Angel replied and she ran upstairs.

"I'm going up to my room, I told the ladies I'll meet them with Angel at Riley's tomorrow," Lucas told his mom and dad.

"Night son," the both told him.

"Night," he replied and went upstairs to his room.

After he laid down Angel came in and climbed into bed with him, "you okay sweetie?"

"Just wanna cuddle with daddy," Angel replied.

"Awe," he told her and the two of them cuddled.

The next morning Lucas's alarm went off, he reached over, grabbed his phone and shut it off. But before he woke Angel he took a picture of her cuddling with the extra pillow on the bed and sent it to Rose with 'she wanted daddy.'

He got a reply of 'awe cute, we all are awake and had breakfast, do you have money?'

'Yeah why? Wait, you want a muffin and cappuccino while I get myself the same and Angel the muffin and a cocoa?' he texted.

"Yes please, but just the drink for me," she replied.

"Okay, I love you and I will get sleepy head up and we will head over," he told her.

"Okay, I love you too," she replied as she was sitting there.

"What's up Rosie?" Auggie asked entering the room.

"Just waiting for Lucas and Angel to show up, what are you doing kind sir?" she asked with a smile as he sat in the window beside her.

"The same, angel is fun to play games with," Auggie told her with a smile.

"Awe, she says the same about you kiddo," Rose told him.

Auggie giggled but smiled when Angel came through the window, "I'm here mom!" she giggled.

"Hey sweetie," Rose greeted as they hugged.

"Here you go Rose," Lucas told her and gave her, her drink.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked him.

"Someone got into some trouble at the café," Lucas told her.

"What did she do?" Rose asked.

"Decided she was going to try to jump on the bench as she ate her muffin," Lucas told her.

"Angel Lynne, you know better sweetie," Rose told her daughter.

"I sorry," Angel said sitting down on the bed.

"What was her punishment?" Rose asked him.

"Told her starting tomorrow no cartoons for two days," Lucas told her.

"sounds good to me," Rose replied.

"Okay Angel, mom and I need to go get Uncle Rick ready, will you be a good girl and stay where with Auggie and your Aunts?" Lucas asked her.

"I be good," she told them as they hugged.

"We'll watch her are you going to bring her costume over?" Riley asked.

"Here, it's in this bag," Lucas told her with a smile and they left.

Lucas and Rose arrived at her Uncles house where Rose did his makeup, "and done," she said about half an hour later.

"wow, great work," Lucas and Rick spoke.

"Thank you, now you young man, we better grab our costumes and head back to Riley's house," Rose told Lucas with a chuckle.

"Sounds good, where's yours?" Lucas asked.

"In a black bag in my room, I will go get it since that was one thing I left here," she told him and went up to her room and grabbed her makeup, costume and shoes. She came back down, "okay, I got it all."

"Well then we will go and get mine then head back to Riley's," Lucas told her.

"Let's go," she told him with a smile.

The two of them headed to his house where after they went inside he ran up to his room and grabbed his bag that had all his costume in it. He came down with a smile, "let's go," he told her and they headed back to Riley's house. Checking the time he noticed they had three hours until Trick-or-treat time.

Quickly getting to Riley's house Angel was all ready in her Devil's costume, "awe, what a cute Devil," Rose told her daughter.

"Thank you mama," Angel told her and sat down on the bed.

"Whose first for make up?" Rose asked sitting down in a chair.

"Me please?" Auggie asked.

"Then sit right here," Rose told him patting a chair beside her.

He sat in the chair beside her and she did his vampire makeup for him. When she was done, which didn't take her long, "there you go," she told him.

He looked in the mirror, "wow, you did a great job, love the teeth also," he told her seeing the fake fangs she put on him.

"Thank you, whose next?" She asked.

"I am," Zay replied and sat down.

Rose did his Werewolf makeup and had him look, "damn girl, forgot how good you were."

"Thanks, Riley?" she asked

Riley sat down and Rose did scale type makeup on her and did her Mermaid makeup, "holy wow," Riley told her.

"Thanks, I take it you like it?" Rose asked.

"I love it, thank you!" Riley told her.

"You're welcome, Maya, you're next," Rose told her.

Maya sat down and Rose did a quick makeup on her, "there you go," Rose told her.

"Wow, thank you Rose," Maya told her with a smile.

"you're welcome," Rose told her.

She then did Farkle's Gothic makeup, "wow, that's good Rose. Thank you."

"you're welcome, Angel, want some done?" she asked.

"Please?" Angel said and got placed in the chair by Lucas.

Rose did a quick makeup job on her, "and there you go my Devilish Angel," Rose told her showing her, herself in a mirror.

"OOOO, me pretty and scary, thank you mommy," Angel told her.

"You're welcome sweetie," Rose told her.

"Well, Zay, Farkle, can you two come with me and help me out please," Lucas asked the boys.

The boys nodded and followed Lucas to the bathroom to get into his costume.

"Ladies willing to help me?" Rose asked.

"Of course," the ladies replied and closed the door and curtains.

A while later Rose was dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, "wow," Riley told her with a smile.

"I hope that's a good wow," she asked.

"Of course it is, you look amazing," Riley told her.

"I agree, you do look amazing," Maya told her.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

"Ladies?" they hear.

Rose nodded, "It's open," Maya called.

The boys came in, "whoa!" Farkle spoke with a smile towards Rose, "you look wow."

"Thanks Farkle," Rose told him softly.

"You're welcome," Farkle replied.

Zay smirked when he entered, "what?" Rose asked.

"You look good," he told her with a smile.

"Oh, thanks," Rose said shocked.

"Anytime," Zay told her, "Now, here's your man."

Lucas came in dressed as a prince, "whoa," all three girls replied.

"Dang Lucas, I knew you could act like a prince, but now, wow," Rose told him shocked to see him dressed like a Prince.

"You look good as well Mrs. Red Riding Hood," he told her.

"KIDS!" Topanga called up to them.

"Coming!" they all called and everyone, including Angel. They all went down to the living room.

"Wow, looking good everyone, Rose, did you do the entire make up?" Topanaga asked.

"Yes I did, but Lucas did his," Rose told her.

"You all look good," Corey told them entering the room.

"Thank you," everyone told him.

Ava came in, "I'm here!" she announced.

Everyone looked over and she was dressed up as a princess, "awe, you look cute Ava," Rose told her.

"Thank you," she replied, "Auggie, whose taking us?"

"I will, as Topanga takes everyone else," Corey spoke.

"Then let's go," Ava spoke, "there's candy waiting. Angel, do you want to go?"

"Can I mama and daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah, just listen to Mr. Matthews okay, he has both our numbers if you need us," Lucas told her.

"Okay, thank you!" she giggled and went with Auggie and Ava.

"Well kids, let's go hang out," Topanaga told everyone and they all left, "Rose please be careful with your knee okay?"

"I will be," Rose replied.

They all smiled and headed towards Central Park for a small party the city of New York throws every year.

"Meet me back here by the haunted house by ten," Topanga told everyone.

"We will," everyone called and went their own ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas and Rose went towards the table that had a few drinks and food on it. He got him and her both a glass of punch, "Luke, are you okay?" she kindly asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just happy to see you happy," he told her and gave her a hug.

"Awe babe, you know, I haven't seen you this happy since, well forever, and just to let you know, there's no need to worry about me or Angel okay, we will never, never leave you," she told him with a smile.

"I know baby doll," he told her.

"Wow, that nickname hasn't come up in a long time," she joked.

"About time for it," he told her with a smile.

"You two are cute," a ladies voice spoke.

They turned and saw a somewhat familiar lady there, "aunt sue?" Rose asked shocked.

"Hello dear, long time no see or talk," she bitterly told them.

"Come on Luke," Rose said and pulled him away from her, "damn, we need to go to Texas now."

"why honey, what's going on?" Lucas asked her.

"That is dad's sister, she, ugh, she ruined my life back in Texas, that was another reason I moved here to New York, now that she's here, she'll do it again," Rose told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dad threw me out a window, I went to her for help and she just laughed me off and went and told everyone that I jumped and was blaming my dad and the entire town decided to believe her, especially after she told everyone that I abused myself," she told him.

"What? Why the hell didn't you tell me before?" he asked her.

"Because I didn't want you to force your family to have you come back, you needed out of Texas, I was happy you got to leave Luke, even though I cried myself to sleep for two weeks after you left, Luke from what was said you have friends here and were happy, I couldn't drag you from that," she told him and wanted to cry.

"Honey, you're my girl, I would have gone there no matter what, probably followed by Maya, Riley and Farkle, but I would and will always come to your rescue, you are my one and only," he told her as he hugged her.

"I know, but back in Texas I was the outcast, you know that, but after you left it got worse, the rumors started growing, it wasn't a good time, Lucas, I just," she said and got up and walked away, limping a little.

Lucas sighed, got up and went over to her, "honey, we're together now, nothing will ever come between us, I love you too much to let anything come between us okay, you are my everything," he told her then whispered in her ear, "and my wife."

She giggled a little, "I know, Luke, I'm sorry for getting upset like that."

"Hey, it's okay honey," Luke told her with a smile.

"Well howdy," they heard.

Looking around they see Lucas's grandpa, "pappy?" he asked.

"Well I'll be, Lucas and Rosie Posie," he greeted with a smile as they all hugged.

"Hey Pappy Joe, how've you been?" Rose asked kindly.

"Been alright little lady, came to New York to see you two," Joe told them with a smile.

They all chuckled a little, "so Pappy, let's all go hang out," Lucas told him and they all headed towards the Haunted house, "how about we all go in there?"

"You two can," Pappy told them.

They nodded and went into the haunted house.

After they were done they stood by Pappy when they heard, "PAPPY!" in a squeal.

He turned and saw Angel, "well I'll be, come here and give Pappy some lovings," he spoke and knelt down so she can run into his arms.

"I missed pappy," Angel told him with a smile.

"Awe, I missed you too Angel," he told her with a smile.

"Pappy, when can we come visit?" Angel asked kindly.

"Maybe summer vacation," Lucas told her.

"Yay, how much longer?" Angel asked.

Lucas chuckled and thought for a moment, "eight months," he told her.

"I can wait," she giggled.

They all laughed and hung out rest of the night, when they were done they went to Riley's for the night, even Angel stayed the night.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later Rose and Lucas along with Riley, Maya, Farkle and Zay were all hanging out at Riley's house. Rose had a slight upset stomach but just figured it was just the food she ate the night before bothering her.

Topanaga came in and saw how everyone was sitting and smiled after taking a quick picture, "hey all," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey," they all replied with a smile.

Rose got up and went to the bathroom, followed by Topanaga.

"Lucas, is everything okay with Rose?" Riley asked.

"She just thinks it's the spicy chicken we had last night and were told not to eat at midnight," Lucas told her with a smile.

"Nice, you've done it before and got sick," Zay replied.

"Yeah, that's why mom told us not to eat it," Lucas replied making everyone laugh.

"Rose honey?" Topanaga asked entering the bathroom, "are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, I just think it could be the spicy chicken Luke and I had last night but it doesn't seem to bother him as much as it does me," Rose replied sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Rose, just wondering, but, have you and Lucas, have sex in the last month or so?" Topanaga asked her.

"Yeah, both times it just happened, not really wanting it to but it just happened, once on my birthday and a few weeks before that," Rose replied, "you think I could be?"

"Yeah honey, I do, I have a few tests hidden, would you like to take a couple to find out, I can and will be here for support?" Topanga asked her and got a soft nod from Rose. She got up and got the box of tests down.

"You seem worried, are you okay, Lucas?" Maya asked him.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay," Lucas replied with a smile.

"Lucas, can you come here please?" Topanaga asked softly.

He got up and followed her, "Is everything okay Mrs. Matthews?" he asked.

"You, me and Rose need to talk," she replied as they entered her's and Corey's room.

Rose was sitting on the bed crying, "Rose, honey, what's wrong?"

"I," was all she got out.

"Rose want me to tell him?" Topanaga asked.

She just nodded as the tears fell. Lucas held her in his arms allowing her to cry.

"What's going on?" Corey asked.

"Uh, well, the four of us need to talk," Topanaga replied and Rose nodded, "Rose and I were talking in the bathroom, she figured she was getting sick because of the chicken she ate last night, but it's not from the chicken."

"Okay? Wait, she's?" Corey asked.

"She's what? Wait, Rosie, are you pregnant?" Lucas asked and Rose lightly nodded, "oh my, uh, this, we wanted this to happen but not so soon."

Rose just cried, she was scared to death at the moment.

"Rose, what's wrong sweetie?" Corey asked.

"Scared, how the other kids will act, how our friends will act, how his parents will act," Rose replied softly.

"Honey, mom and dad always said eventually we will be great parents and they will be supportive no matter what," Lucas told her.

"I'm just scared to tell anyone," Rose replied, "if it wasn't for Mrs. Matthews I would never have thought that was the reason I was getting sick."

"We will be here to help you two, for advice, and you two raised Angel to be a cute, adorable, sweet child, you both already have that paternal side in you, you will be amazing parents," Corey told them.

"Thanks," Rose spoke wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"You're welcome, how about we all go out and tell the rest, as a group, together, if needed one of us two can tell them for you," Topanga told them.

They sighed and followed them to the living room.

"Rose, are you okay, you're crying," Farkle asked her kindly.

Rose just nodded, unable to speak at the moment.

"Guys, what's going on?" Riley asked worried something bad has happened.

"A couple times Rose and I done something, and it really wasn't supposed to happen but it did, well Rose is now, uh," Lucas started.

"It's okay Lucas, you can do it," Corey told him.

"Well she's pregnant," Lucas finally spoke.

Everyone was shocked as hell to hear that news, that was not what they expected to hear, "you mean?" Riley asked getting a nod from Lucas and Rose both, "wow, uh, wow congrats, I think that's what you're supposed to say to family."

"It is Riles, and yeah, congrats, we all can tell you two would be great parents someday, and we all will be here for you two," Maya told them.

"What she said," everyone replied.

"Thanks," Rose softly spoke as the tears fell.

Lucas sighed and held her in his arms as they leaned back against the couch, "honey we will get through this okay, all of us together, yeah ma and dad will be upset but at the same time they'll be happy honey," he told her and she just nodded, "as for the rest at school they will have to deal with me if they start in on you."

"us also," the rest, even Topanaga and Corey told her.

"Thanks guys, I just know how some people are," rose told them all, "my mom was around my age when she had my sister and she got a lot of hate for it."

"Hey, you have all of us and I know for a fact my mom and Shawn will also be there to help you two," Maya told her.

"I know Shawn will be, and I know your mom will be also, she's a great person," Rose replied.

"How about we all go there for lunch and we can talk to her, have Shawn go and your parents as well Lucas?" rose Suggested.

"How about it sir?" Lucas asked Mr. Matthews.

"Yeah, let's do it," Corey replied and called his parents as Rose called Shawn.

"Let's go," Corey replied.

"Yeah," Rose replied scared.

Arriving at the Nighthawks Diner Rose was one nervous girl, she glanced at Lucas who sighed and the two of them held hands and followed everyone inside.

"Well hello everyone," Topanga greeted with a smile.

"Hey, so, why are we all, even the two little kids, all together?" Shawn asked.

"I was wondering that also," Sarah asked.

"Uh, we, uh," Lucas stuttered.

"How about we order something?" Corey asked changing the topic.

"Sounds good," everyone said.

They all ordered and after their meal came Rose sighed and slowly ate her chicken strips she ordered.

"Kids?" Jason asked confused.

Rose stopped and sighed, "mom, dad, please whatever you do, don't get mad," Rose told them not looking up, "same goes for you Shawn."

"We won't," his parents spoke.

"Rosie, come one girly, what's going on?" Shawn asked.

"I'm, well, uh, we, uh," Rose stuttered.

"Pregnant," Lucas told them softly.

"You two are going to have a kid?" his dad asked and they both softly nodded.

"Yes sir," Lucas replied. He glanced up and saw the upset look in his father's eyes, "sorry sir, things just happened and they weren't meant to happen but they did."

"son, we're just disappointed in the fact you two actually did that, at your age, but there's something you need to tell you," his dad told him.

"Okay, what's that sir?" Lucas asked.

"Well son, we were once in the same boat as you but things happened and I couldn't carry full term, as in you were supposed to have an older sibling but I lost the baby," his mom told him.

"why haven't you told me before?" Lucas asked.

"The topic never came up, but now that you and Rose are in the same boat, we will be here to support you and make sure nothing bad happens," his mom replied.

"We're here also for you two," Katy told them.

"Thank you, everyone," Rose replied with a smile.

Rose looked over at Shawn who just sighed, "sweetie, you're my kid sister, my little girl, you will be a great mom and if anyone, I mean anyone, starts on you, let me know, Corey will have a new student in school who'll be your body guard," Shawn told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Shawn, and you're right, you are family, you've been the best big brother I could ever ask for and always wanted but I was stuck with, never mind, but as for the body guard, I have one, I have Lucas," she told him with a chuckle.

"You have more than just one, you have me as well," Zay told her.

"Same with me Rose," Farkle told her.

"Us ladies also," Maya spoke with a smile as Riley nodded.

"Yeah, and you have my mom, my dad, Mrs. Hart, you're well protected Rose, we all here love you, Lucas and Angel," Riley told her.

"Mama, does that mean I big sister?" Angel finally spoke up.

"Exactly that's what it means sweetie," Rose told her.

"YAY!" Angel shouted happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night Rose was stretched out on the bed with Angel beside her. Lucas was behind her the three of them were enjoying the silence of the house.

"Lucas, can we talk to you alone please son?" Sarah asked kindly.

"Yeah, be back in a few Rose," Lucas told her and lightly kissed her on the cheek and saw she was asleep, so was Angel. He followed his mom to the living room, sat down on the couch, "what's going on?"

"We, we all need to talk," Jason told him making him sigh by the tone of his voice.

"Pa, I'm sorry, we started kissing and it just advanced, like time froze in a way, I love her so much though, I would be really lost without Rose," Lucas told him.

"son, we are disappointed in you, you two are only sixteen, yes I know we, your parents, were in the same boat and so was her mom, but that does not mean you two can start a family at such a young age," his mom spoke.

"Mom," he started and felt the tears form, "I love Rose, she is my life, my everything, she kept me from being expelled years ago, she is my rock, my everything, if we were eighteen I'd take her to a judge and just leave."

"Lucas Allen Friar," his dad warned.

"Sorry pa, but that's how I feel, the hate Rose got back in Texas, will be here if the school finds out, I know how the school is, some pick on me and Zay for having a different accent then them, Ma, Pa, I can't let her get hurt, what do I do?" Lucas asked and felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"We all are worried about Rose, Pappy called after we got home and suggested maybe she goes there with him until the baby is born and be homeschooled," his mom suggested.

"No, I won't let her go there and not have her with me or me with her as she goes through this, I won't let her be alone," Lucas told her, "we can still have her homeschooled if needed, but she will not go to Texas without me, she goes I go."

"How about we all just wait, if the hate comes then we'll have her home schooled, if it doesn't then she'll be fine, plus, we heard what that Shawn guy said, he'll be a body guard if it came to it for her," his dad told him.

"Yeah, so will I, Riley, Maya, Farkle, Zay and Mr. Matthews, she'll be protected, a lot," Lucas spoke not looking up at his family, "mom?"

"Yes son?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry this happened, we never thought it would until we were of age," Lucas told her and gave her a hug.

"I know son," was all she could say.

He sat back down and sighed, he was hurt that he hurt his mom like this, never in his life has he ever let her down this big, until now.

"Christmas Break, you all are going to Pappy's for Christmas, already talked to families and everyone said it would be a good thing to happen, it'll get you all out of New York for a while, before you ask Angel will stay here with us as you and Rose got to Texas, Mr. Matthews said it would be a good learning experience," his dad spoke making him chuckle.

"Nice, and sounds good," was all he got out, he had a lot on his mind and wasn't sure how to deal with it all.

"Luke?" Rose asked kindly, "hey are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm okay sweetie, go back to bed okay, I will be there in a few," Lucas told her with a smile.

"Okay honey, night all," Rose replied, she was worried about how Lucas was acting.

"Night," they all replied.

Lucas smiled watching Rose walk away.

"Son?" his mom asked.

"Yeah?" he replied glancing her way.

"Go to the girls, go to bed, I can tell you're tired," his mom told him.

He nodded, got up and gave his parents each a hug then went to bed. He climbed in behind Rose with a smile on his face; he was one lucky guy he thought since he had the love of his life in his arms. Slowly he fell asleep, still worried about any hate Rose would get.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Rose and Lucas were in their room talking as they were folding and taking care of their laundry.

"So, babe, I have a question for you?" Lucas asked her.

"Okay what's going on?" Rose asked with a smile.

"What would you say if I told you that we, even Riley, Farkle, Maya and Zay were going to go to Texas for Winter break?" he asked and saw the smile on her face.

"You, you mean it?" she asked shocked.

"Ma and Pa think it would be a good idea that all of us go, ma even talked to all the families and they said it was okay," he told her with a smile, "I also think it would be a good idea for all of us to get out New York for a while and go back home, well home for you, me and Zay."

"What about Angel?" Rose asked

"She'll stay here with mom and dad, I guess they have things planned for her and want to spend time with her," Lucas replied.

"Then when the time comes we pack and go to Texas for a while," she replied with a smile.

"Awesome, tomorrow at school we'll tell Zay and them," Lucas told her.

"Gosh it's going to be good to get back to Texas, well at least to Pappy's," Rose told him with a smile.

"And you get to wear that cute black dress Pappy bought you," he told her.

She chuckled, "well yeah, I get to wear most of them again, that I left at Pappy's in case we ever went back."

He smiled as he thought of all the dresses she used to wear back in Texas.

The next day Rose woke up before Lucas, got a shower in and dressed in one of the few dresses she brought from Texas, this one was a dark brown dress with a tan belt, she did her hair where the front of her hair by her bangs were pulled back and tied with a brown ribbon.

Slowly waking up Lucas smiled seeing Rose get ready, his smile even got bigger seeing the dress she was in, one he bought her, a week before he had to leave.

"Damn Darling, you look amazing in that dress," Lucas told her with a smile.

"Thank you sweetie," she replied as she put on her dress shoes she bought to go with the dress.

"You're welcome, I'll go get a shower in then get ready and we can go meet up with everyone at Riley's house," he told her as he grabbed some clothes.

"Sounds good," she replied and sat at the vanity and did her makeup.

Soon he came back, dressed and ready, he put his shoes on and glanced over at Rose, "Ready?" he asked her.

"Let's go tell everyone we're going to Texas," Rose told him with a smile seeing he was in a brown button up shirt and black jeans.

"Let's go," he told her and allowed her to exit the room first.

"okay you two have fun at school, Angel is in good hands here don't worry, and when you get home and after homework we all can go hang out," his dad told them.

"Sounds good," the kids replied and headed over to Riley's house.

Getting to the front door to be buzzed up Maya, Farkle and Zay were just showing up as well.

Maya hit the call button, "hey Matthews let us all up."

The gate buzzed, "come on up," Corey told them.

"Ladies first," Farkle spoke and allowed Rose and Maya to go first.

They all got up to the door and Rose knocked.

Auggie opened the door, "come on in," he greeted with a smile.

"Thank you Auggie," Rose told him.

Riley came out, "wow, I guess we all wanted to dress nice today," she told everyone.

Rose looked over and Riley was in a black dress, she realized that Farkle was dressed pretty nice, Zay was as well and Maya was in a white dress.

"I guess so, you all look great today kids," Topanaga told them all.

"Thank you," they replied.

"Well, let's head to school," Maya spoke.

They all nodded and headed to school.

Arriving there everyone sat down and Mr. Matthews came in, Lucas got up and went to him, "Can I tell them?" he asked

"Go a head," Corey replied with a smile.

"Okay, I need Mrs. Rose to get your hiney up here," Lucas spoke making Rose laugh.

"you are crazy today," she told him with a chuckle.

"We have two announcements, first, before the rumors come, Rose is pregnant," Lucas told everyone.

"Congrats!" the class called.

"Thanks," both Lucas and Rose said.

"The second one, is, Maya, Riley, Farkle and Zay, you four will be tagging along with Lucas and I during Christmas Break," Rose started.

"Where to?" Farkle asked.

"Texas," Lucas spoke.

"YEEEEHAW!" Zay replied and went up and hugged them two.

"Calm down cowboy," Rose told him with a smile.

"Sorry, that slipped and just excited we get to go back to Texas for a while," Zay told her still hugging her.

"We all are going to Texas? Dad, is it true?" Riley asked.

"Yes it is true, Lucas's mom asked and I said it would be good for you to go on vacation with them for a while, but you kids will be staying with," was all he got out.

"My Pappy, he already called my mom and said that we all are welcome to stay there," Lucas spoke up.

"Well, winter break better hurry up," Zay replied with a smile.

Everyone laughed as they all sat back down.

Rose was one nervous girl about everything, the pregnancy and leaving to go back to Texas for a while. She really wasn't sure what to think be sides "stay calm, nothing bad will happen." She glanced over at Lucas who smiled her way to let her know everything will be okay.

The end of the day came and Lucas and Rose went back home, arriving there Rose sat on the couch, curled her legs up and worked on her English homework she had; it was the only homework she had that night, which was a good thing. Lucas sat down beside her and did his homework as well.

A while later, "well kids, we should head out," his mom told them.

"Let's go," Lucas said and they all left to go hang out as a family.


	13. Chapter 13

Winter Break, finally has came, Rose was one happy lady, but hated the fact that they were flying there; she flew to New York and got sick to her stomach a little. As the plane headed to Texas, Lucas could tell Rose was nervous, so he did the one thing that always calmed her down; he sang to her, he sang the song "I cross my heart," by George Straight to her.

"Wow Ranger Rick, never knew you could sing," Maya told him as they got off the plane.

"Yeah, one thing I love to do, it calms her down and sometimes I will lay there and sing her to sleep if needed," Lucas replied with a smile.

Zay came over with a luggage cart, "let's get our stuff and go have a hoedown!"

"Easy cowboy, we need to go check in with Pappy first," Rose told him laughing.

"Get on!" Zay told the ladies.

They laughed and got onto the luggage cart and he pushed them over to the luggage.

"You kids are fun to watch," an older lady told them with a smile.

"Oh, thank you ma'am," Zay replied.

"You and that one make a cute couple," she said pointing to him and Maya.

"Maybe someday," he whispered but Rose heard him, "don't say anything."

"I won't Z, I promise," she told him.

He nodded and helped everyone grab their bags, "let's go see if Pappy is here to get us or not yet," Lucas called as he draped his arm softly around Roses shoulders.

"AWE! There are the love birds I missed," Pappy called from next to an old rusted up red and white Ford pickup.

"PAPPY!" they called and gave him a hug.

"Well hello you two, Isaiah, who's your friends kids?" he asked as the boys all loaded the bags into the back of the truck.

"This one is Maya, then there's Riley who are like sisters to me, then over there is Farkle, he's a good guy and has became a brother type to me," Rose introduced.

"With all these pretty ladies around, why aren't you two boys dating anyone yet?" Pappy joked.

Rose looked at Maya and Riley and they were blushing, "awe Pappy," Riley chuckled.

"Well kids, let's load up into the truck and head to the house," Pappy told them all and they all climbed into the truck and headed home.

"The first thing I want to do is go see Crystal and the horses," Rose spoke with a smile.

"Careful girly, Crystal is pregnant and due any day now," Pappy told her with a smile.

"Awe, my little girl is having her own baby, they grow up too fast," she fake pouted making everyone laugh.

Arriving at the farm Rose smiled, she missed this place with a passion, "PAPPY, when the heck are we decorating?" she asked with a chuckle.

"We will little lady," he told her with a smile.

He parked in front of the house, everyone unloaded from the truck and took their bags inside, "a tree, nice size Pappy," Lucas told him seeing the Christmas tree in the corner, the normal place it goes.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure what size to get this year, but it's a little taller than last years, and the year before, you know how it goes," Pappy told them.

"Yup, each year is a few inches taller than the year before," Lucas replied with a chuckle.

"My bags are in the room, I'm going to the barn!" Rose called but got stopped by Lucas.

"Wait a minute darling," he told her.

"Babe, my horses need me," she giggled.

"In a few little lady, we need to go to the store first," Pappy told her.

"Oh, okay, let's go then," Rose sighed grabbing her purse.

"Oh lighten up, I have a surprise for all of you," he told her as they all loaded up into the truck.

She chuckled and the ride was silent until Lucas turned the radio on. Arriving in town, Lucas smiled seeing the Christmas store Pappy parked in front of. He looked at Pappy and he nodded making Lucas smile.

"Let's go," Pappy said, "oh Lucas carry her so she don't trip with her eyes shut."

"alright," he replied.

Zay helped her out of the truck since she had her eyes closed. Lucas got out and picked her up, "come with me kids," Pappy said.

They all entered the store, Lucas placed Rose down to stand, turned her to be looking into the store and said, "open them."

She did and a smile appeared on her face, "oh, my, I sure missed this place, even though it's been a year," she spoke and walked around.

"This is a beautiful place, looks so magical and pretty," Riley spoke.

"It is, so what to do?" Maya asked.

"We shop for new ornaments for on the tree, we all can get four," Pappy spoke with a smile as he went and found a few other ornaments in boxes that were all gold and silver. He grabbed some garland and other decorations as well.

"Baby doll, how about?" Lucas said and pointed to a small clear ornament that you could fill in the names and date, "as our ornament?"

"That's a pretty ornament, I can always add that fake snow inside it to give it color," she replied and he took it down.

Maya and Farkle were looking around together, "oh, look at this one Farkle," Maya told him pointing to a blue and silver star.

"Wow, that one is cool, here's one for you," Farkle told her and reached for a brown horse at the same time Maya did. Their hands touched.

She looked over at him, he leaned in and lightly kissed her on the cheek, "Farkle," she whispered with a smile.

"Maya, I," was all Farkle got out when he heard.

"Maya!" from Riley.

She went that way, "what, whoa that's a giant Santa!" she spoke happily.

"Pappy Joe, can we?" Maya and Riley both asked pointing to the six foot inflatable Santa.

"Well, can we?" Farkle and Zay both asked.

"Why not, you kids are helping me decorate this year," Pappy spoke getting a cheer from the girls.

"Riles, let's go this way," Maya told her dragging her softly away.

"Maya, what's wrong?" Riley asked.

"I," was all she got out and whispered something in her eat.

Riley smiled and gave her a hug, "that's wow."

Maya just nodded and the girls went shopping.

Rose walked away from Lucas and smiled "what?" he asked and saw an ornament that said 'Baby's first Christmas' and you fill in the dates and all. He pulled it down and kissed her on the cheek, "of course we'll take one."

"I was hoping so," she told him softly.

"Hey, honey, are you okay?" he asked kindly.

"just, I miss Texas more then I would ever think I would, Lucas, I wish we could just move back here, where our homes are, where our families are, where we are," she told him softly, not knowing Riley was standing nearby.

"I understand where you're coming from, in a way I really wish we could as well, but, we both know why it wouldn't be safe for that to happen, not just for the babies sake, but for the fact that the bullies won't leave you alone, honey, I can NOT lose you to the bullies or anyone else," Lucas told her softly.

"I know," she sighed.

"Babe, lighten up, we're here right now, and won't be leaving for a while," Lucas replied making her giggle.

"I know, well, let's go get our ornaments," she told him with a smile.

Lucas smiled and the two of them went and found their ornaments.

Maya went to the spot she was before and looked around, she took the horse one down, then put it back up, unknowing to her Farkle was watching from the aisle across from her.

"KIDS!" Pappy called

They all went to him, "yes Pappy?" Rose asked kindly.

"All of us are going home soon, Lucas and I found a lot of outside décor and other decorations, we will do our old tradition of stringing popcorn, so finish up and meet me next door at the grill shop for lunch," Pappy told them.

"I'll help carry things out Pappy," Lucas spoke.

"You find your stuff, I got this kind guy here to help me," Pappy told him with a smile.

"Alright," Lucas said and went to find his ornaments, he had three to find.

Rose finished up and when she got to the cashier Farkle and Maya came over, "ladies, place yours with mine, I will buy them," he told them with a smile.

"Thank you," the girls told him.

"You're welcome," he replied and paid for their stuff.

Lucas, Riley and Zay came up.

"I'll buy yours Riley," Zay told her with a smile.

"Oh, thank you," Riley replied and allowed him to pay for her stuff.

"Well, we all are done, let's head over to Pappy," Lucas replied and took Roses bag for her and they all headed over to The Grill Shop, for lunch.

Sitting down the waitress came over, "what can I get you all to drink?" she asked with a smile towards Lucas who slipped his arm around Rose.

"I little lady will take a coke," Pappy ordered.

"Coke for me as well please," Rose and Lucas both spoke.

"For the rest of us also," Zay spoke getting a nod from everyone.

"alright seven cokes coming up," she replied.

"What would you kids like to eat? I am getting the BBQ ribs," Pappy spoke.

"You should know Pappy," Rose replied.

"REALLY?!" Zay, Lucas and Pappy all asked.

"Heck yeah, the spicy BBQ boneless wings are the best," Rose replied.

"Oh dang girl, Maya, Riley, Farkle, you are looking at the champ at eating the most Spicy BBQ boneless Chicken wings in half an hour, from looking around, no one has beat her," Lucas told them.

"How many could she eat?" Maya asked.

"The last winner could eat twenty, she ate fifty, no one else can beat her," Lucas told her with a smile, proud of his girl.

"Wow," Farkle spoke, "I will take the challenge."

"YOU!" everyone at the table spoke.

"Yeah, I bet I can eat more than fifty, so I will get them also," Farkle told them.

"Wow, then it's on Farkle," Rose told him with a smile.

"I'm getting the regular boneless chicken wings," Lucas replied.

"Same," the rest spoke.

The waitress came over and gave everyone their drinks, "may I take your orders?" she asked.

"Yes, this one and that one both will take your order of a hundred spicy, BBQ, boneless chicken wings, I will take the BBQ ribs and the rest will have the regular boneless chicken wings, and a large shared order of fries," Pappy ordered.

"Coming right up," she smiled and left to go put the orders in.

"Don't drink if you want to take the challenge Farkle, the more you drink, the less you'll eat," Lucas told him.

Farkle nodded and soon, all the food came around, "are you sure you want to do this Farkle?" Rose asked seeing his eyes wide.

"uh-huh, it's game girly," Farkle told her and she laughed.

"Then, may the best win, and no matter what, we both tried our best," Rose told him.

He nodded, "same."

"oaky, dive in," Pappy told them after setting his timer on his phone, he nodded to the owner and he just smiled knowing a fight will go down.


	14. Chapter 14

Half an hour later they each have eaten forty-eight wings, "damn these are spicy," Farkle spoke.

"only 3 to go Farkle and you beat her in the contest," Lucas told him.

He nodded, "how many have you had Rose?" he asked.

"Fifty two," she told him.

Lucas laughed a little at the shocked look on Farkle's face, "I'll wait for you, they do, allow ties if you want."

"Sounds good to me so wait up," Farkle spoke and the shook hands, then he ate up to 52 and they ate together.

The hour ended and the both ate sixty three wings, "we have a tie!" the owner shouted with a smile.

"Clean up for the picture," he told them and Rose and Farkle went to the bathrooms and washed up.

They went and had their picture taken and the each got a check for $100.

"Congrats you two, and that's a cute picture," Lucas told them since the both get a copy of the picture.

"Thanks, for both," Farkle told him, "that was actually fun, now can we take the rest of these home for later?"

"Yes we can," Rose spoke, "Molly!"

She came over, "two to go boxes Rose?" she asked.

"Please? These are too good to waist," Rose told her.

"How about enough for all of us since we have a little more shopping to do?" Pappy asked.

"Sounds good," all the kids told him.

Molly nodded and went and got all the to-go boxes and they all loaded up the leftover food.

"That was fun watching you two do that, I mean I never knew Farkle would be the kind to enter in anything like that," Maya joked with a smile.

"There's a lot I would do, if I had the chance," Farkle told her with a smile.

"So, Pappy, what all shopping do we have to do?" Lucas asked somewhat confused.

"You will see," Pappy replied as he wrote the kids names on the boxes after they handed to them to him.

Lucas shrugged when everyone looked his way.

Pappy looked at the kids, "follow me," he spoke and lead them down the street, to a Feed and Seed store.

"Awe, puppies," Rose spoke going over to them.

"Adorable," Riley spoke sitting with Rose as she was petting the puppies.

"They are cute," Maya spoke petting them also.

"okay, you ladies play with the puppies, us guys will get the hay and feed," Pappy spoke. He glanced over and saw Farkle smile a little looking at Maya.

"Okay Pappy," Rose told him petting the pure black puppy.

"Farkle, you like Maya don't you?" Pappy asked as they boys entered the Hay room.

"A little, she's a nice, sweet, funny, cute, okay yes, I do," Farkle admitted.

"Then ask the little lady out, you two are cute," Pappy told him.

"Nervous, not sure how," Farkle told him.

"You guys will be taking the train back home, so get her the puppy she's looking at, I will have the owner hold the puppies, get her one later when you boys come back to town to do the girls shopping for Christmas, that could be one of the gifts you get her, trust me, I will help pay for the gifts so you can get her whatever else and how ever many you boys want to," Pappy told him.

"Sounds good, I have one other idea in mind for her as well," Farkle replied.

Pappy nodded and they each grabbed a bale of hay and took it to the truck and placed them in the back, "how many more Pappy?" Zay asked.

"one more each, then we need to get the feed," he replied.

The boys all nodded and went and got more hay, then the feed.

"Pappy?" Rose asked kindly.

"Yes?" he asked.

She whispered in his ear and he nodded, she smiled and went and got a few extra horse things and other pet things, since they have a few other pets on the farm. He rang everything up.

"Okay ladies, lets' go," Pappy said after talking to the owner of the puppies to save all of them.

"Okay," the girls all sadly said.

"Bye puppies," Maya spoke as she left.

They all smiled and loaded up into the truck.

"us boys will unload the truck, you ladies go sit down and rest, especially you Rosie," Pappy said.

"You know?" Lucas asked.

"Your mom told me," he replied, "I'm gonna be a great pappy."

"Yes you are Pappy," Lucas said as the hugged.

"We all knew eventually you two would have your own kid," Pappy told him softly as they were in the barn, "and, congrats Lucas, you'll be a wonderful pa."

"Thanks Pappy," Lucas told him and they all finished unloading the truck.

"Maya, Riley, come with me," Rose spoke softly and lead the girls inside.

"What's going on?" Maya asked.

"Well, I know Pappy, when he comes in he will want to make the popcorn so we can start decorating, how about we get the popcorn made already along with a few other goodies for the tree?" she suggested.

"Let's do it," Riley told her and the three of them went to the kitchen.

"What do you want us to do Rose?" Maya asked.

"Well," Rose spoke and took a cook book down that she wrote, "here's a recipe that was used every year for as long as I know, for an ornament, who would like to make it?"

"How about you Rose? You know what all to do, Maya and I can make the popcorn?" Riley suggested.

"Sounds good," Rose said and got the three bags of popcorn you pop on the stove down, "this popcorn is easy, you just put a little oil in this pan, heat it up a little, pour in exactly one scoop into the pan. Put the lid on and let it pop, you will hear it when it's done since the popping will be done."

"Easy, let's get cooking Riles," Maya spoke and watched as Rose went around the kitchen and got a few things then started making the ornaments.

The boys came in just as Riley asked, "is this enough?"

"Yes it is Ms. Riley," Pappy told her.

"okay," Riley spoke softly.

"And Rosie dear, thank you, I was going to have you make the ornaments anyways," Pappy told her.

"Welcome, knowing you boys would be tired I figured us ladies could do the ornaments and popcorn," Rose told him with a smile.

Lucas smiled, "sitting on the job?"

"Well yeah," she joked.

He washed his hands, dried them off and helped her by taking the batch in the stove now out then put the next batch going.

"Lucas, your mother and I were talking," Pappy told him.

"About?" he asked.

"This," Pappy said and handed him an envelope.

Lucas sighed and opened it after wiping his hands off, reading over the papers he smiled, "you mean this Pappy?"

"I do, you and Rose will own this house when the time comes," Pappy told him.

"But Pappy, it's not even close to that time though," Lucas told him softly.

"I'm preparing son, you never know what will happen," Pappy spoke as he sat down.

Lucas and Rose were speechless after what Pappy just told them.

"Let's get cooking," Zay said to lighten up the mood.

Everyone laughed and did just that, Farkle and Lucas helped Rose with the ornaments as Zay helped get things around for stringing the popcorn.

A while later everyone was decorating the tree. Rose smiled seeing Maya put garland around Farkle's neck with a smile on her face and his both.

"Hey boys, how about we allow the ladies to do the tree, well rest of it, and we go out and do the outside?" pappy asked.

"Go decorate!" the ladies called making the boys laugh and follow Pappy.


	15. Chapter 15

That night they all were sitting around the small bonfire Pappy put going. Lucas and Rose were holding hands as Maya and Farkle were sitting close and Riley and Zay were sitting kind of close. No one really knew what to say, they basically were enjoying the sounds of nature.

"What all do we do here?" Maya asked kindly.

"Sit, talk, enjoy nature," Lucas listed with a smile and felt Rose shiver. He removed his button up flannel and put it around her shoulders, allowing her to put it on if she needed.

"Is it me or did it get chilly of a sudden?" Rose asked.

"It did get chilly," Maya replied.

Farkle took his light weight jacket off and slipped it around her shoulders.

"Oh, thank you Farkle," Maya told him softly.

"You're welcome, no need for you to be too cold," he told her with a smile.

"How about we put the fire out and go back to the house?" Lucas asked kindly.

"Sounds good," everyone replied and Zay and Lucas put the fire out really good. Rose was stirring the embers as the boys were putting the dirt and water on it.

"Let's go," Lucas said with a smile as they all headed towards the house.

"Rose, follow me," Lucas whispered to her and lead her to the barn away from the rest.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked him softly after they got to the barn.

"I love you and wanted you alone," he told her as they sat down on the bench in the barn.

"I love you too Lucas," she replied and they kissed, only to get nudged from behind.

Looking back Rocket was standing there, "hey boy," they told him with a smile.

"Crystals in?" Rose asked and Lucas pointed to the far stall. She got up and went over there, "hey baby girl."

"She sure loves that horse," Lucas told Rocket.

"LUKE!" she called.

He rushed there, "what?" he asked worried.

"it's time, go get Pappy," Rose told him and he rushed to go get everyone.

"guys, come, now, Crystal," Lucas told them.

"She's?" Pappy asked and Lucas nodded.

Everyone went to the barn, "easy baby, easy," Rose told her horse rubbing her side lightly.

"We're here Rose," Pappy spoke and entered the stall with her.

"I'm staying, this is my girl, I'm helping," Rose spoke with a smile.

Lucas smiled as he got ready and pretty soon the Brown and White horse of Roses and a brown colt that had a single patch of white on her side.

"She's beautiful," Rose spoke petting Crystal, "you did good honey."

"Yes she did, you did an amazing job Crystal," Pappy spoke petting the horse.

Pappy and Lucas helped Crystal stand up then Lucas washed her down a little after taking her to a hose, "there we go sweetie, let's go see mom and your baby."

Rose smiled when Crystal walked up to her and placed her head on her shoulder, "you did good honey, I'm proud of you," Rose told her horse petting her, "we need a name Lucas?"

"Maya, you pick it," Lucas told her and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Wow, uh, wow, guys?" she asked.

Farkle whispered a name in her ear.

"Brownie?" Maya asked.

"Sounds good, welcome to the world Brownie," Rose told the colt.

"okay kids, let's all go in and Lucas and I get washed up then we all have some cocoa then go to bed," Pappy told them all with a smile.

They all nodded and went inside. Lucas and Pappy went and got washed up while Rose went to the kitchen and started heating the milk for the cocoa.

Maya came in, "Rose, can, can I talk to you?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Rose asked kindly as she was cutting up some chocolate to get melted in the milk.

"I," she started and closed the kitchen door, "I think I like Farkle."

Rose smiled, "that's good, I think he likes you as well Maya, the small looks he takes your way, the smiles, the kindness, Maya, just talk to him about it, I can be there if you need, I can tell you do like him," Rose told her.

"I'm just scared, I've never felt like this before," Maya told her helping her break up and cut up the chocolate.

"I know how you feel, when I first met Lucas I was one shy girl, didn't want to come out and talk to him, Molly, the waitress, she's the one who got me talking to him," Rose told him.

"I just," Maya started.

"I understand, it'll be hard since you two are great friends," Rose told her getting a nod.

"I, I will, not tonight, but soon," Maya told her and the girls hugged.

"Sounds good, well, the chocolate can be added," Rose told her and the girls added all the chocolate into the milk, except two pieces that they ate.

"What all goes into the cocoa?" Maya asked.

"We need a little sugar, the chocolate and milk," she replied and added a little bit of sugar into the milk and chocolate. She was stirring the mixture.

"Here, I will stir for you as you can get the mugs down," Maya told her with a smile as she took the spoon.

"okay, thank you," Rose told her with a smile.

"You're welcome," Maya told her as she was stirring.

Rose grabbed the right amount of mugs down, grabbed the large marshmallows and the cocoa powder with a smile. When it was done the two of them filed the mugs with the cocoa mix, Rose quickly grabbed the whipped cream and after each mug had a marshmallow she put a good amount of whipped cream then dusted them all with the cocoa powder.

"Let's serve," Maya told her after grabbing a hand full, one each, of peppermint sticks.

"Let's go," Rose replied carrying one tray and Maya and the other.

"I was wondering where you two ladies ran off to," Pappy said seeing the ladies with the trays.

"One each and a peppermint stick each as well," Maya told them as she and Rose handed out the drinks and peppermint sticks.

"Really Rose?" Lucas joked after finding a marshmallow on the cocoa.

"Hey, it's good this way," she replied with a smile.

"Yes it is," everyone replied and they all sat there with the glow of the tree and the warmth of the fire as they enjoyed their hot cocoa.


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later the kids were all sitting in the living room hanging out, "boys, come with me, we need to go to town," Pappy spoke with a smile.

"Okay," the boys called.

Rose and Lucas kissed and the boys left.

"Well ladies, we could always pick up the house?" Riley spoke.

"Let's do it," Maya replied, "but you, you need to rest Rose."

"Okay, okay, you win," Rose replied not arguing.

Maya and Riley picked up the house, took care of dirty dishes and did the dishes up.

"Rose, would you like some of your chicken wings heated up?" Riley asked her kindly.

"Yes please, but that is one thing I can do, since, I also want to get a drink," Rose told her and got up and followed her to the kitchen.

They all heated up their food, grabbed a drink then sat down at the table, "what to do today ladies?" Rose asked kindly.

"Well, when we're done eating, I will do the few dishes back up then we could go out and check on the horses?" Riley suggested.

"Sounds good, maybe go for a ride as well?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, that is a good idea," Rose replied with a smile.

Soon the girls were out in the barn, hearing the truck pull in they finished getting the horses ready, Rose was on Majestic, one of Lucas's horses that loves her to death.

"Wow, he is a beautiful horse Rose," Maya spoke with a smile as she mounted Rusty.

"Thanks, his name is Majestic, he's actually Lucas's horse, but he's like a kid to us so mommy can ride you huh boy?" Rose asked and he nodded.

"Cute, which horses are we on?" Riley asked.

"Maya you have Rusty and Riley you have Sandstorm," Lucas replied entering the barn, "Hey Majestic, you take it easy with mom on you okay?"

"Those are cool names," Maya spoke up as Lucas brought out a pure white horse.

"Snow White honey, you let dad ride you now and be good," Rose spoke with a chuckle.

"She will be right girl?" Lucas asked and she shook her head no then rubbed her head against him and nodded, "funny silly." He saddled her then mounted.

"Which horses do we get?" Farkle asked.

"Farkle, you can have this one," Pappy spoke walking a pure black one out, "Lighting bolt and Zay you know which one you can ride."

Zay nodded and pulled out a black and white horse, "Cochise, why he's named that I have no idea."

"Because I like Cochise off of Bonanza," Rose replied.

"Are you sure it was the horse you liked and not his owner?" Pappy asked and everyone laughed at the slight blush that came to her cheeks.

"Okay, hurry up all," Rose called with a smile.

Soon they all were heading out on the trails, "whoa, easy boy," Rose spoke petting Majestic on the side of the neck when he got restless a little.

Suddenly he reared up and Rose wasn't ready so she fell off the horse.

"Rose," Lucas called as he dismounted his horse. He rushed over to her, "easy darling."

The rest dismounted and went over to her, "she okay?" Farkle asked kindly.

"Damn," Rose spoke as she laid there for a moment, "what the heck made him rear up?"

"Who knows sweetie, are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, just landed on my knee wrong but I'm fine," she spoke and with the help of Lucas she stood up.

"I think I found what made him rear up," Riley spoke stepping closer to Zay.

"What?" he asked and saw the snake, "shoot."

"And none of us have a knife," Lucas replied.

Rose leaned against Snow White a little, "what do we do?" Maya asked as she stepped closer to Farkle slowly.

"Stay still and don't make a sound," Lucas whispered.

The snake slithered away making everyone sigh, "here, I'll help you on your horse Rose," Zay told her and helped her onto Majestic.

"Thanks," she replied softly.

"You're welcome, are you sure you're okay?" Zay asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied softly.

Lucas grabbed Majestic's Raines, glanced at Rose and prayed nothing happened to the baby or nothing bad happened to her.

Arriving at the house Pappy was in checking on Crystal and Brownie, "how was the ride?" he asked.

"We need the doctor to come check Rose, she was knocked off Majestic thanks to a snake," Maya spoke up for everyone.

"I'll go call him to come in, Lucas get her in bed," Pappy spoke as he went to the house.

"guys, we're okay," Rose spoke.

"To bad, the doctor is checking you out Rose, the way you landed worried me," Maya spoke up, "I'm not letting anything happen to you or the baby."

Rose nodded and got picked up by Lucas and he carried her up to their room, the second he laid her down the doctor came in.

He checked her over as Lucas and everyone was waiting in the living room, Lucas was on his second up of coffee, even though he hardly drinks it.

"Lucas, everything is going to be okay," Riley told him softly.

"I hope so," Lucas replied.

The doctor came down, "everything is perfectly fine," he replied.

"What about the baby?" Lucas asked.

"Like I said, everything is perfectly fine," he replied with a smile.

"Thank goodness," Lucas said and let out a breath of air.

"She does need to rest for the night and tomorrow, then she can be back on her feet, just no horse riding for a while," he told her.

"Okay sir, thank you," Lucas told him walking him out.

"No problem Lucas and also, congrats, you and Rose will be great parents," he told him and left before Lucas could say anything.

Lucas smiled and leaned against the porch beam and looked over the farm, he can't believe that someday the forty achers will be his and his families.

"Rose wants you Lucas," Maya spoke from behind him.

"okay," Lucas told her softly.

"Hey, what's wrong huck-a-berry?" Maya asked.

"Just happy everything is okay, and slightly worried why Pappy would have the papers and everything brought up to give us for Christmas like this," Lucas replied then went up to see Rose.

Maya sighed and leaned against the porch railing and smiled as a couple horses were running around in a pin they were in.

"Here Maya," Farkle spoke from beside her handing her a cup of cocoa.

"Thanks Farkle, man, this place is beautiful, calm and just a great place to be, no wonder Rose and Lucas missed it here," Maya told him with a smile.

"Yeah, it is pretty here and so nice and fun, I think I'm going to miss it here as well when we all go back to New York," Farkle told her as they both sat down on the steps.

"SO am I, I will miss it here a lot," Maya replied and glanced over at Farkle who had a whipped cream mustache. She reached over and wiped it off of him, "didn't look right."

He smiled and took a little and wiped it on her cheek, "that looks cute, just like you," Farkle told her and she smiled, a light blush came to her cheeks.

"Oh, uh," was all she could get out she was suddenly speechless.

The two of them sat there and drank their cocoa, when their cups were empty Farkle finally removed the whipped cream off her cheek and the two went inside the house. Riley glanced up and smiled, "everything okay you two?" she asked.

"Yeah, we were sitting there, talked a little then just watched a couple horses run around," Maya replied as she and Farkle sat down beside each other.

"Luke, no need to worry honey, the doctor just said I needed to rest because of my knee and he told me I have a bruise on my back from landing on something, I'm okay, the baby is okay, which we need to pick names," she told him.

"Hmmm, names huh?" he asked and she nodded, "for a boy how about Lucas Allen Friar the second?"

"sounds great and for a girl, I was actually thinking of Hope Marie Friar," she replied.

"Beautiful, where did you get that name?" Lucas asked kindly as he held her in his arms.

"Before Angel was born, Stacy and I were picking names for the baby, I joked and said Hope Marie and she said if I ever have kids name her Angel Lynne, well she used the name for my baby and I want to honor her and use the name I picked for her," Rose told her.

"Awe, then we will sweetie, we will use Hope Marie if we have a girl," Lucas told her.

She smiled and shifted a little, "I want out of bed," she whined like a little kid.

"I know," Lucas told her.

"If she needs to use the bathroom or will take it easy, the doctor just said she could get up," Farkle spoke entering the room.

"Good, help me up Lucas," Rose said softly.

He sighed and got up, helped her up and the two went to the living room.

"Thank goodness I can be out of bed," Rose chuckled as she sat down on the couch.


	17. Chapter 17

A couple days later the girls went to town with Pappy to get the boys all something for Christmas. Rose already knew what she wanted to get Lucas, but not too sure about Farkle and Zay. Looking around she found a small party store that sold souvenirs and other trinkets. Crossing the street after looking both ways of course, Rose entered the small store and looked around; one thing that caught her eye was a large mug that came with a twenty four pack of cocoa, the kind that Farkle likes since it's the kind Pappy buys all the time. Placing the mug and cocoa set in her basket she walked around and found a few other things for Farkle and a few things for Zay.

"Rose?" she heard a soft voice ask.

She turned to see a little girl standing there, a smile came to her face, "hey Sarabeth," she greeted and the two hugged, "how've you been?"

"Missing my auntie, you?" she asked in return.

"Missing my little niece Sarabeth," Rose giggled.

"Is uncie Luke here to?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am he is, he's over to Pappy Joe's," Rose told her.

"Cool, maybe dad will take me there," Sarabeth replied with a smile.

"Talking about dad," Rose said and a slight smile came to her face, "hey Mark."

"Rosie?" he asked.

She nodded, "yeah, I'm here visiting for the holidays," Rose replied as the two hugged.

"Gosh I missed you darling," he told her.

"I missed you also Mark, you've been my favorite cousin since I was born," she told him.

"Awe," Mark chuckled.

"Rose?" Maya asked.

"Hey, this is my cousin Mark, Mark these are my friends Riley and Maya," Rose introduced, "and my little niece, Sarabeth."

"Nice to meet you two," Mark greeted.

"Nice to meet you as well," Riley and Maya replied with a smile.

"Well little lady, you three behave and call sometime, even if you go back to New York, call," he said and left with Sarabeth.

Rose sighed, "well ladies, what all to do I have my shopping just about done," Rose asked Riley and Maya.

"Well, we came here to find a few other things for the boys, what the heck do we get Ranger Rick?" Maya asked.

"I have his gifts already at the house, Pappy picked them up for me when I was resting and he came to town yesterday, but for you two to get him, he loves hot cocoa, he doesn't have this belt buckle," Rose said and showed them a few things for Lucas and Zay as they showed her things for Farkle.

Soon Pappy Joe came back in, "ready ladies?" he asked.

"Yes sir," the ladies spoke and they all grabbed their bags that were gift bags since the girls got the gift bags for the gifts for the boys and put them in them as they were rung up.

Arriving back home the girls put the bags under the tree in random places with all the other gifts.

Lucas, Farkle and Zay came in, "Ladies, can you three come with us?" Farkle asked kindly.

"Yeah," they replied and followed the boys outside and to the barn.

Looking around the ladies all smiled seeing it was decorated for Christmas, "is this what you were doing when we were shopping?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, we all figured the horses would like a few decorations as well," Farkle replied and smiled seeing Rose petting Rocket.

"it's amazing," Maya spoke looking around, "awe Brownie, you're decorated also?"

Brownie walked up to her and the little one had garland around his neck, "he looked like he could be decorated," Farkle told her walking up to her.

"It's cute Farkle," Maya replied with a smile.

"Kids, dinner!" Pappy called and all the kids went to the house after Maya put Brownie back in with his mom.

"you stay young man, I will come visit okay?" Maya told the pony with a smile. She followed the rest inside and they all sat down for dinner.

"You like that little pony don't you Maya?" Pappy Joe asked.

"Yeah, he's a cute little one," Maya replied.

"He's yours, when he's old enough I can have him sent to New York," Pappy told her and she just smiled.

"D-Do you mean it Pappy?" Maya asked.

"All the way Maya, Brownie is now your horse," Pappy told her and she got up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Pappy," she told him happily.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Pappy replied hugging her back.

She sat back down with a smile on her face as she ate her dinner.

That night everyone sat down and Pappy turned the lights on for the tree, lit the fire in the fireplace and dimmed the lights. He looked around and saw how Farkle and Maya were acting strange around each other 'Puppy Love' he thought and went to his room.

"So, everyone, what to do?" Zay asked kindly.

Everyone shrugged and drank their cocoa, Rose and Lucas ended up falling asleep with her leaning against him. Maya ended up resting her head on Farkle's shoulder and the two of them fell asleep.

"Well, I guess we could cover them all up with the throw blankets and we go to our own rooms," Zay told her.

"Sounds good," Riley told him and covered Farkle and Maya up with a larger blanket as Zay covered Rose and Lucas up with a larger one.

"Well, let's go to our rooms," Zay told her softly after adding a couple logs to the fire.

"Let's go," Riley replied and the two went to their own rooms.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Rose woke up and smiled seeing how Maya and Farkle were sitting. She took a quick picture and lightly shook Lucas awake who glanced over and smiled, then whispered, "we should get them two, together."

She nodded, "sounds good," she replied with a smile.

Riley and Zay came down, "awe," Riley spoke and Rose sent her the picture she took.

"Cute," Zay said looking at the picture over Riley's shoulder.

"Should we wake them?" Lucas asked.

"No, let them sleep," Rose replied, "you Riley, come with."

Rose got up and led Riley to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Riley asked seeing Rose get the eggs out along with bacon and sausage both.

"Breakfast, it'll wake the love birds up and along with Pappy," Rose spoke with a smile.

"Let's cook, what are we making sis?" Riley asked.

"Well sis, we can make pancakes with sausage and bacon and scrambled eggs?" Rose replied.

"Let's get cooking," Riley spoke with a smile and the two ladies made breakfast for everyone.

Zay and Lucas went to the barn and Lucas smiled, "what?" Zay asked.

"Hay, loft, jump?" was all Lucas had to say.

"Let's do it!" Zay called with a chuckle.

The boys put a pile of hay where they normally do then Lucas climbed the latter up onto the loft, "is it ready?" he asked looking over the edge.

"Now it is!" Zay called back and Lucas jumped into the hay

"I missed this!" he called happily as he fixed the hay.

"Boys, uh where's Zay?" Riley asked.

"Right here," Zay replied.

She looked up, "what the what? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watch," Zay replied

"Are you crazy?! You could get hurt!" she called up to him and watched as he jumped, "Zay?"

"I'm okay Riley, we do this all the time," Zay replied standing up.

"Well, breakfast," she told them and went inside.

"She likes you man," Lucas told him softly, "she wouldn't worry like that if she didn't like you."

"She's nice, sweet and caring, Lucas man, I think I like her as well," he replied as the two boys went to the house.

"Ask her," Lucas told him.

"No, not right now," he replied and they walked in and saw Maya quickly get up, "what's up?"

"I heard breakfast," she replied and went to the kitchen.

Farkle woke up, "hey, did we all sleep in here?"

"No, Riley went to her room, I went to mine, you and Maya shared that couch while Lucas and Rose had the other," Zay told him as they all went to the kitchen.

Pappy came in and saw the kids all setting the table, "what's this?" he asked with a smile.

"Rose and I made everyone breakfast," Riley spoke with a smile.

"Well it looks good ladies, let's all have a sit and enjoy it," Pappy replied with a smile.

Rose pulled a small piece of hay from Lucas's shirt collar, "really?" she asked.

"It's fun, and you used to as well," he told her.

"I know but I can't anymore, well until after the baby is born and everything," she replied.

"and you still won't," Pappy told her, "you my kids will have to calm down and learn to be parents, that doesn't mean you two can't do things with your friends, but most of the time it will include the little ones."

"Angel hangs out with all of us most of the time as it is Pappy," Zay spoke up, "so the baby is more then welcome to tag along as well."

"What he said," everyone else replied making Pappy laugh.

They ate rest of breakfast in silence.


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas day came and Pappy was the first one up, like normal on Christmas. He got everything around and make Christmas breakfast for all the kids. One by one the kids came down and sat in the living room. After everyone was sitting down Pappy came out with a smile on his face, "well kids, come on in for breakfast."

They all followed him to the dinning room and Lucas chuckled, "Really Pappy, tree shaped French toast?" he asked with a smile.

"Well yeah, it's tradition," Pappy told him and smiled when he saw Zay pull Riley's chair out for her, Farkle did the same for Maya and Lucas for Rose.

"Thank you," the ladies told them with a smile.

"You're welcome," the boys replied and sat down.

"After breakfast who would like to do the dishes?" Pappy asked.

"WE will," Maya spoke, "well Farkle and I can."

"Yeah, we can," Farkle replied with a smile.

"Sounds good you two, there's not a lot to do," Pappy told them with a smile.

They smiled back and everyone ate in silence.

When everyone was done Riley and Zay cleared the table and Farkle and Maya did the dishes up.

When everyone was done and in the living room Farkle looked up at Pappy who nodded, "Maya, close your eyes, it's for one of your gifts I got you."

Maya closed her eyes and Farkle took the puppy from Pappy who went outside and got it, he moved her hands so they were ready to take the puppy and placed the little one in her hands, "open them."

She did and smiled, "Farkle you got me a puppy?" she asked with a smile.

"I saw the way you were looking at it and the sadness in your eyes when we had to leave them behind," Farkle told her, "Read the name tag."

"Will you be my girlfriend-Farkle?" she read and looked over at him, "d-do you mean this Farkle?"

"I do, Maya, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, I, yes I will Farkle," she replied and the two hugged and sat down beside each other.

"About time," everyone else joked with a smile.

"Funny," Maya replied with a smile.

"You two need a name for the puppy," Lucas spoke up with a smile.

"it's Maya's puppy, so she can pick a name," Farkle told them.

"Well sweetie we need a name for you, how about, Christmas, since this is the best Christmas so far?" she suggested and got licked by the puppy, "then your name is Christmas."

"Cute," everyone replied and they all opened their gifts from each other and from Pappy.

"Oh, Lucas, Rose, there is one last thing, this is from all of us," Riley told them as Zay and Pappy brought out a bigger gift.

"to Rose, Lucas and Baby Friar, from Pappy, Isaiah, Riley, Farkle and Maya," Lucas read the envelope then opened it to find $400 in it, "guys?"

"Just open the rest Ranger Rick," Maya told him.

Rose and Lucas unwrapped the gift to find a lot of baby clothes inside a small baby bed, all were for both either a girl or a boy, "guys, this is," was all got out as she hugged them all, "thank you."

"you're welcome," the rest told her.

"Yeah thank you everyone," Lucas said and they all went into a group hug.

"You're welcome son, but, look at the small writing on the end of the bed," Pappy told him.

Lucas sat down and picked up the one end and smiled, "May God bless this little Friar, give them sweet dreams as they sleep," Lucas spoke with a smile, "Pappy, is this?"

"Yes son, it's the one you used when you were a baby, one your daddy used," Pappy told him, "before you ask, when your pa told me you and Rose were going to have the next generation of Friar, I went up to the attic and found it along with a few more of your baby things that are on the way up to New York for you."

"Thanks Pappy," Lucas told him as they hugged.

"You're welcome son," Pappy spoke and dragged Rose into the hug.

When everyone was sitting back down Lucas grabbed his guitar and played silent night, everyone sang along with smiles on their faces.


	20. Chapter 20

Two days later everyone but Rose and Lucas were awake.

"How do we get them awake?" Riley asked.

"I have an idea, follow and watch kids," pappy spoke with a smile and led them all to the barn, got Majestic and Snow White and took them to the kids' open window, gave them each a piece of hay and before he had them put their heads inside the window the others went inside and to the room. Pappy had the horses put their heads into the window and they started moving their heads so the hay was tickling them two.

"Go to bed," Rose giggled.

"Honey we should, awe, good morning kids," Lucas spoke.

Rose looked up, "awe, did you have to come get mommy and daddy awake?" Rose asked and petted Snow White on the nose after the horses nodded, "let me guess, Pappy?" and the horses nodded.

"Snitches," Pappy joked.

"okay you two go back to the barn we all will come to visit later okay?" Lucas told them and they both ran to the barn but stopped at the gate beside the barn, Pappy opened it and allowed the two horses to go run around.

"That was cute," Maya spoke with a smile.

"Bed," Rose giggled and covered her head up.

Lucas sighed with a smile, looked at the others and nodded to the bed.

They all smiled and pounced onto the bed and started tickling Rose, "okay, okay, I'm up!" she called laughing.

"Good," they all replied.

She smiled and they all got up, had breakfast then went to town for a small Christmas barn dance that is thrown every year.

"Well lookie what we have here boys, Little Miss Rosemary Montgomery," a guys poke up from behind the girls, "and a couple other good looking ladies."

Rose got scared and glanced at Maya and Riley worriedly.

"Who are you?" Maya asked stepping closer to Rose.

"Roses man Dallas," Dallas greeted.

"No, sorry, you're not her man," Maya replied.

"Oh, Rosie dear, how could you?" he asked and grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Let me go Dallas," she asked kindly.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"My boy friend is why," she replied.

"I'm not scared of no child," he spoke and went to kiss her but got pulled away from her, "Friar, should have known."

"Winchester, back off Rose," Lucas told him, "Rose go outside and calm down okay?"

She nodded and Maya and Riley took her outside.

As the girls were sitting there Lucas was pushed out the door.

"Luke!" Rose called but stopped when Dallas went over to Lucas, "Dally don't!"

"To bad Rose, he stole you from me," he told her.

"Do you think doing this would ever get me back, it won't, I'm in love with Lucas, more then you would ever know," she told him and his friend James grabbed her and took her away.

"Let her go james," Zay spoke stepping in front of him.

"Whose going to make me?" James asked not scared.

"We will," Farkle spoke with a couple cops.

James put her down and the cops went and arrested Dallas.

Rose knelt down next to Lucas, "honey?"

"I'm okay, baby," he told her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she around his neck.

"I was worried as hell when James took me and all I could see was Dallas on top," she cried softly.

"So was I honey," he replied.

Maya took a quick picture of the way the two were sitting.

She went to go to them but Zay stopped her, "don't, they are oaky, just let them cry."

She nodded and Farkle put an arm around her waist seeing the upset look in her eyes.

"Zay, who were they?" Riley asked kindly.

"Dallas is Roses ex, she broke up with him because he wouldn't allow her to hang out with friends or even family, he's been jealous ever since she and Lucas started dating, Lucas once told me he would die for Rose if it came to protecting her, Dallas has threatened her life many times before," Zay started.

"But he will never get her back, we all know that," Pappy finished.

"What he said," Zay joked making the others laugh.

"That is an adorable site, the way they are sitting, his head resting next to her stomach, hugging her but in a way hugging the baby," Maya spoke with a smile.

"it is," Riley replied.

Zay went over and helped Lucas stand after Rose was standing, "thanks man," Lucas told Zay with his arm around Rose's neck.

"you're welcome, friends stick up for friends and family protects family, you both are like family to me, you know that," Zay told them and them three hugged.

"Owe," Lucas moaned.

"Let's get you home and cleaned up," Rose told him softly and they all went home. Rose straddled Lucas' lap and cleaned the cut on his cheek.

He chuckled a little.

"What?" she asked.

"nothing," he replied then whispered in her ear, "the last time we sat like this a few things happened."

She chuckled but kept her comments to herself as she cleaned his cuts up.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days later everyone was at the train station, ready to go back home, Pappy was there to see the kids off and to tell them goodbye.

"Bye Pappy, we all will miss, you," Rose spoke hugging him.

"I'm going to miss you all as well, Summer Vacation you all need to come back," he told them giving them all a hug good bye.

"We should, this is an amazing place to be," Maya replied.

"then we should talk to our families and come back," Farkle replied with a smile.

"Well kids, you better get going, well you all and Christmas should," Pappy told them. They all gave him one last hug, boarded the train and headed back home to New York.

Arriving in New York the kids were greeted by their families to pick them up and take them home. Jason and Sarah helped Lucas carry their bags as Rose was carrying Angel.

Angel went to Lucas for a minute and Rose was hugged from behind, she turned and found Shawn there, "hey Shawn," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey girly, how was your trip?" he asked.

"Good, relaxing, fun, weird," she replied.

"What happened?" all the adults asked.

"How about we all go to the Matthew's house and we all talk?" Lucas spoke up.

"Let's go," Cory replied and they all got into the cars and headed over to the Matthews house.

"Awe, Maya, that is an adorable puppy," her mom told her.

"Thank you Christmas was a Christmas gift from Farkle," Maya told her and her mom read the dog's tag and smiled at Farkle and nodded that she approved of it. He smiled back and his dad smiled as well.

"So, kids, what went on?" Cory asked handing out some hot cocoa to everyone.

"Well, where to start?" Riley asked.

"First we all had a blast in Texas, despite Rose was on bed rest for a while after getting bucked off Majestic," Lucas told everyone.

"What, he loves Rose, why would he rear up and knock her off?" his dad asked.

"A snake, then Dallas came around," Lucas replied.

His parents went silent; Lucas knew that meant they were shocked to hear that name.

"Whose Dallas?" Shawn asked.

"My ex right before Lucas, we dated for a few months and he was the kind who wouldn't let me see friends or family and he even threatened my life a few times, he even threatened that if Lucas ever showed up when he was around he'd get even, and if you can't tell Dallas tried," Rose replied not looking up at anyone.

Everyone was shocked to hear that.

Lucas looked to his parents who had a pissed look on their face, "but good news, Pappy wants all of us to go back during the summer," Lucas told everyone.

"How about it?" Rose asked.

"You all had a great time there, I don't see a problem with it," Cory spoke up.

"Same here," the rest replied.

"Maybe this time things will be better and Majestic will be not as scared," Rose joked.

"You won't be on a horse," Zay told her with a smile, "not letting my niece or nephew get harmed."

"Talking about that, Pappy told us about this bed, but not the clothes, where did they come from?" Sarah asked.

"us, Pappy took us one morning to town when Rose and Lucas were still in bed and we all picked out two outfits for the little one we all chipped in some money but Pappy more and he showed us the bed and asked if we all would like to be part of it, so he put our names on the card as a gift from all of us as one," Farkle told them with a smile.

"They are all adorable and Angel insisted that her baby sisters stuff goes in her room to share," Sarah told them.

"Really kiddo, you want a sister?" Rose asked.

"Yup, me want a little sissy," Angel replied with a smile.

"Cute honey, but what will you do if you have a brother?" Lucas asked.

"It be okay," she replied.

A while later after visiting with everyone, they all went to their own houses, did their own Christmas's.

"Oh, Maya, we have something we need to talk to you about," Katy spoke up as the three of them were sitting around the house by the fire.

"okay? What's going on?" Maya asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if it would be okay, if I took your mom's hand in marriage?" Shawn asked.

"Uh, YES!" Maya called happily, "you are perfect for my mom."

"We were hoping you'd say yes," Katy replied and showed her the ring.

"Wow, that is beautiful, congrats you two," Maya told them as they all hugged.


	22. Chapter 22

A few months later, Rose is now showing and five months along, she was wearing a t-shirt that was Shawn's he gave her since it would be baggy on her.

"Gosh, this isn't going to be fun," Rose spoke looking at Lucas.

"honey, don't let the other kids get to you okay?" Lucas told her wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach, "whoa there cowboy, no need to kick dad."

"He's just saying, hey, my mom," Rose joked with a smile.

"Why are we even saying it's a boy when we're waiting to find out?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"Easier then saying it or the baby all the time," Rose replied softly.

"Well, let's head to school and I need to thank Shawn again for giving you a baggier t-shirt, tonight we will go get you more maternity tops, or mom can," he told her.

"I will when you two are in school, I have Roses sizes all written down," Sarah told them entering the room.

"Thanks mom," the kids replied and left to go meet up at Riley's house.

Getting to the front door Farkle and Maya came walking up to them holding hands, "let's go get Riles," Maya spoke.

Just as she went to push the call button, Zay and Riley came out holding hands.

"Awe, look Katy, all the kids are growing up on us," Shawn spoke as he and Katy got out of the car.

"Awe, they are, you all are cute couples," Katy replied with a smile.

"thanks," everyone spoke.

"You all are welcome, well you all head to school, Lucas keep our girl safe please," Shawn spoke,

"I will Shawn," Lucas replied with a smile.

Shawn nodded and all the kids headed to school. Arriving at School Rose let out a sigh, she hasn't told Lucas or the others but a few of the students have been saying nasty, evil things to her about her being pregnant and everything.

The day went on like normal and Rose kept placing her hand on her stomach, "Rose, are you oaky dear?" Mr. Matthews asked her.

"Yeah, just getting beat up right now, man this kid has a good, strong kick," Rose replied.

"Don't make me give you a detention little one," Mr. Matthews joked making the class laugh.

"Ouch, dang kid," Rose sighed and rubbed that spot some.

"Rose, if you need, I can send the homework and lessons and all home with Lucas and you can be in a more comfortable position for both you and the baby," Mr. Matthews told her.

"I'm okay, just actually happy the baby is kicking and moving during the day, normally at night is when it's beat up mommy time," Rose replied softly.

He nodded and continued the lesson. Lunch time came and pizza was delivered.

"this is my surprise for you all," Mr. Matthews told everyone and Lucas got his and Roses' plates and drinks both.

"Thank you Luke," Rose told him softly.

"You're welcome, and are you sure you don't want to go home honey?" he asked.

"I'm okay, I promise, I'm okay," Rose told him and he nodded, not really believing her at the moment.

"Three months of school left, I can't believe it," Maya spoke with a smile, "then a month after that and we get to meet the little one."

"Yeah, I can't wait for both," Rose replied with a smile.

"Rose, have you two picked names yet?" one of the other students asked.

"For a girl we came up with Hope Marie and for a boy Lucas Allen Friar the second," Rose replied with a smile.

"Great names," he told her.

"Thanks," Rose and Lucas both spoke.

"Rose?" she heard.

Glancing over Shawn was there, "hey Shawn, you're too old to be in school there big brother," she joked.

"I came to check on you, Cory told me you were getting beat up and I had to chuckle when he told me by whom," Shawn told her.

"I'm okay Shawn, just my insides hurt some but he finally relaxed so I hope rest of the day will be good," she told him.

"Rosie, this is for you," Shawn told her handing her an envelope.

"This is from?" she asked seeing where it came from, "you open, I can't."

"Rose?" Shawn asked.

"I can't, he's no longer my father, please?" she asked.

"okay," he replied and sat down, "damn feels odd to be back in a desk at school."

Everyone laughed and Shawn opened the envelope, he then read the note to himself before allowing Rose to read it, "Rosie dear, I am so sorry for all that I have done to you to hurt you, you are my only little girl left and I shouldn't have taken my anger about your sister's death out on you. I really hope you will forgive me and accept this money for my grandchild or even for you and Lucas, I know he won't allow me near you or even to talk to you, and probably that Shawn guy won't either, but I understand, you're mother has passed away here in Prison, before you ask she was sick and the doctors said there wasn't anything they could do to save her, but I know you are mad at her for allowing me to do all I did. I hope you and Lucas have a great, healthy baby and I pray you will at least send me one picture of the baby, if not I understand. ~dad~" he sighed and counted the money, 'Wow only $100' Shawn thought but understood he couldn't do too much to help, "here," Shawn told her handing her the money, "the note basically is him trying to apologize for what he did and that your mom got sick and passed away."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not forgiving him, ever, and he will not be in the babies life, I know his mind, he won't be in it and as for mom, sucks she's gone but to be honest she wouldn't have been in the babies life either, she allowed dad to do that stuff," Rose told him and gave Lucas the money.

"I know, what do you want me to do with this?" Shawn asked.

"Just put it in the safe," she told him and he nodded.

"Okay class, even you Shawn, today's lesson now is about Family," Cory spoke with a smile, "this class is one big family, I see how you all protect Rose in your own small ways, Rose and Lucas are starting a family, Shawn is basically her big brother and Maya's step-dad, we all are one big, supportive family. Now let's say one of your class mates, well family members, was in trouble, what would you do?"

Shawn raised his hand, "Yes Mr. Hunter?" Cory spoke making Shawn laugh.

"you just sounded like Mr. Feeney, but I would step up and ask that family member what was wrong and see if there was anything I could do to help them out," Shawn replied and his hand got placed on Roses stomach, "now I see why your insides hurt, dang he has a good kick."

Lucas chuckled, "then he takes after Rose, I have a bruise on my leg from where she kicked in the middle of the night," Lucas spoke.

"Sorry," Rose told him with a smile.

"It's okay," Lucas told her.

"Mr. Hunter has a good point, if you see any of your family members either in the school or off school grounds, in trouble, go up and see if there is anything you can do, talk to them and let them know they can always count on you, I have seen a lot of hate towards Rose these past few months when the bump started to show, and I have seen a few of the others students help her out and tell the other students to leave her alone and walk her to class and talk to her, I want to thank those other students," Cory spoke.

"Rose?" Maya, Farkle, Lucas, Zay, Riley and Shawn all asked.

"Honey, is it true?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, it is, but Mr. Matthews is right, a few other students, who don't even know me, came up and told the ones giving me hate to leave me alone and stuck up for me," Rose replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas asked.

"I knew you'd be more focused on that then school, I wanted you to be focused on school more Luke, I'm sorry," she told him.

"Honey it's okay, just next time, please tell me, you are my wife and I will not let anyone hurt you or the baby," Lucas told her and she just sighed, "what?"

"Just happy I have you and everyone else here, happy this kicking machine is now sleeping, happy we have friends, well family, like everyone," Rose told him.

"Sleeping, now? Great, now he'll be kicking you all night," Lucas told her with a smirk.

"To bad you can't feel how it feels, that smirk would be gone," she told him and chuckled with a smile.

"funny, but I will pass, I see the look on your face when he kicks," Lucas told her making everyone, even Shawn laugh.

"Farkle time?" Farkle asked.

"Farkle time," Cory replied and they traded spots.

"I want to let you all know that in Texas I found out who I am and how much these few mean to me, when we were in Texas we all stuck together when Rose was hurt by a bully, Lucas might have got hit by the guy, but he was standing up for his family, without these people, my life wouldn't be complete, they are my best friends, yes one is my girl now, but they all bring out a new me, heck I turned in my turtle necks because they made me realize I should be who I want to be and that I don't have to dress like a nerd because I'm smart, Maya, Riley, Zay, Rose and Lucas are my best friends and I love them all a lot, we grew closer when we were in Texas and honestly, I hope we are friends until the end," Farkle spoke and they went up and they all went into a group hug.

"We love you too Farkle, you are one amazing guy and when I first came here you were one of the first few that talked to me and let me know I was safe and protected," Rose told him with a smile, "okay, apparently we should be adding this one into the talk, just got punched."

"okay, and you too Baby Friar, you are one cool kid," Farkle told the baby.

"I think that kick meant thanks," Rose joked holding her stomach, "okay, yeah, uh Shawn?"

"I'll take you," he spoke, "that's if it's okay with you Mr. Matthews?"

"Yes, you two can be dismissed, I will have Lucas take your stuff home okay Rose?" Cory told her.

"okay, and thank you, for some reason I just got really light headed and the kicking isn't helping my stomach when it's upset some," Rose told him as she and Lucas hugged.

"Go home and go to bed, we all will come visit," Zay told her as they lightly hugged, "all as in me, Maya, Riley and Farkle will follow Lucas home like lost puppies."

"Okay, I will see you all at home, if I'm asleep just wake me, love you Luke," she told everyone as Shawn grabbed her book back.

"Love you too," Lucas replied and sat down after she was gone, he was one worried guy.

"it's okay Lucas, Topanaga got the same way with Auggie, the doctor said the sickness is pretty much morning sickness but it lasts all day sometimes and comes and goes," Cory told him.

Lucas nodded with a yawn.

"What's up with the yawn Huck-A-Berry?" Maya asked.

"Angel shared the bed last night along with the dog," Lucas replied.

"Dang, no wonder you are tired," Zay joked.

"Yeah," was all Lucas said, he was really worried about Rose.


	23. Chapter 23

Lying in bed Rose sighed, she wasn't enjoying this at all, the baby keeps kicking and punching her, she feels like her insides are under attack and in the middle of a war. Lightly rubbing her stomach she grabbed her IPod and headphones she uses to go over her stomach and hit play on a lullaby that always calms the little one down.

"Please little one, calm down," Rose spoke softly.

Shawn sighed hearing how Rose was hurting, but he had a feeling the hate and all at school is also part of the reason it sounds like she was going to cry, "hey Rose, are you going to be okay? I want to get to the store and get stuff before Katy and Maya get home?" he asked her kindly.

"Yeah, I'll be okay Shawn, I'll probably end up falling asleep if this little one will let me," she told him.

"okay sweetie, just call if you need anything okay?" he told her, "before I go, is there anything you want?"

"I'm fine, but thank you Shawn and I will call if there's anything I need," she told him.

"Okay sweetie, love you sis," he told her.

"Love you too bro," she replied and watched as he left. With a sigh Rose looked to the hall where the bathroom with a large tub is, she debated if she wanted to go relax in the tub or not, feeling the kicking start up she figured it wouldn't hurt to try and get at least a soak in.

She got up, grabbed some clothes, her phone and texted Lucas, "Might be in the tub when you get home, hoping a soak helps me, also, can you get some ice cream?" she asked with a smile.

"okay honey and already planned on going to the store," he replied with a heart at the end.

She smiled and went to the bathroom, got the water to the right temp she loves, stripped down, turned the radio on and slowly climbed in, in hopes the warm water will help relax her.

Meanwhile at school, Lucas was one worried guy, he hates seeing his girl in pain.

"Lucas?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Sorry sir, just thinking," he replied with a sigh.

"go home to her, she needs you, I can bring the stuff over or have Riley and Maya do it," he told her.

"Are you sure sir?" Lucas asked.

"Positive, she needs you," he replied.

"okay, thank you sir," Lucas spoke, gathered his stuff up and left the class room and the school. Heading to the store was his first priority, not just to get the ice cream Rose wants but he wanted to get a few things as well.

A while later the water was getting cold so Rose got up, pulled the plug, stepped out after wrapping a towel around herself and got dressed after drying herself off. She shut the radio off, went to the bedroom, turned on the radio, stretched out in bed and was happy as heck that the little one was resting.

Just as she closed her eyes she heard a light knock on the bedroom door, she rolled over to see a giant teddy bear there, "what the heck?" she chuckled and Lucas stepped into the door way.

"He wanted to come home, I swore he jumped into the cart," Lucas told her with a smile, "along with these." He sat down beside her and handed her a box of chocolates and a bowl of ice cream with a lot of toppings.

"Awe, honey," she replied and kissed him, "thank you."

"you're welcome honey, you deserve the best," he told her with a smile.

"You should have gotten yourself a bowl of ice cream," she giggled.

"I will now, wanted to give you, your gifts first," he told her making her laugh a little as he got up and went to the kitchen. He came back, sat down after turning the music off, "before you ask, we're watching a lot of movies."

"sounds good to me," she replied softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking over at her.

"Just tired, sore a lot and simply tired," she told him truthfully.

"Well, if you fall asleep it's okay," he told her with a smile.

She smiled back and the two of them watched 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' as they ate their ice cream.

After the movie the two decided to lay down to rest more, Rose was on her side with her head resting on Lucas' shoulder.

"Baby, where do you see us in the future?" he asked kindly.

"Well, I see the two of us and our kids, in an old farm house, with horses, pigs, all sorts of farm animals, why, what's going on?" she asked kindly.

"Just wondering, I see us like that as well but mainly a horse ranch with maybe some chickens, I see us being married until we both grow old and passing away, I see our family growing up and we having great times a lot grandchildren," he told her making her smile.

"That would be amazing and of course we spoil them a lot," she told him with a chuckle.

"With lots and lots of ice cream?" he laughed.

"Of course," she giggled.

"Oh, the next doctor appointment is Friday after school, I got a text when I was in the tub soaking," Rose told him, "then we can find out the health, if it's more than one since we kept declining to do an Ultra Sound, and if you want the gender."

"We should find out so we can tell everyone, which I have a great idea on how to tell them," he told her with a smile.

"Okay, how?" she asked.

"Well I overheard this couple talking about how they just got back from her sisters and they had a cake that was a black and white checkered fondant and when they cut into the cake the color of the cake was the gender of the baby and it was a blue cake," he told her.

"Awe, we could do that or since we have two little horses one boy and one girl we could, or I could, braid pink ribbon in her hair if it's a girl and blue in his if it's a boy and we lift the box that of course has breathing holes in it, and there could stand the pony," she told him.

"I love that idea, but what if we're having twins and it's both?" he asked, "or just two girls or two boys?"

"hmmmm, good question, oh, idea, we get all black balloons and fill them with glitter and at the baby shower is Saturday, we can go to the store now and get all we need and fill all the balloons up now and do them as the reveal like give everyone a balloon and have them pop them and put one or two small something in them with the word boy/girl or twins and all that?" she suggested.

"Let's go, but, are you up to going to the store?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she replied and the two got up.

Getting to the living room Sarah looked over, "hey you two, where are you going and why are you home?" she asked.

"Mr. Matthews told her to go home earlier because she wasn't feeling the best thanks to the boxer in her and then he told me to come home because I was worried about Rose here and we are going to the store to get stuff, don't ask you will find out Saturday," he told his mom with a smile.

"Okay, be careful," she replied and they nodded and left.

Arriving at the store Lucas found a bunch of 100 pack balloons, all sorts of colors, "darling, what if we use all colors to hold the glitter and stuff in?" he asked.

"Sounds good, grab three packs, some can just be blown up," she replied grabbing a crap load of blue glitter bottles and pink glitter as well.

"Is there anything I can assist you two with?" a lady asked walking up to them.

"How would we get these small stickers I just found into the balloon with the glitter?" Rose asked grabbing a crap load of stickers that say "It's a girl" and a bunch that says "It's a boy"

"Well ma'am, what we do is pour in the amount of glitter you want in each balloon then cut the stickers apart, put them into the balloon then fill them up using the helium or your own breath or something to air them up with," she replied.

"Awesome, thank you, that won't be hard huh Lucas?" she asked.

"Not at all but we should do them the night before when everyone goes out for dinner, since the adults want to have an adult meal with no kids so everyone is coming over," Lucas told her after retrieving a text.

"Sounds good, we can put the rest to work to help us as well," Rose told him with a smile.

"What else should we get?" she asked looking around.

"well," he said and grabbed a tiara that read, "mom to be" on it, "this is about right."

She chuckled and allowed him to get it for her.

"Should we get Angel a few things?" Rose asked.

"Of course," Lucas told her.

The two of them went and looked around and found a bunch of coloring books, crayons and smaller toys, "let's go pay," Rose told him.

"Let's go pay," he replied and they went and paid for everything.

As they left the store they hear, "Hey huck-a-berry and Mrs. Huck-a-berry," they both laughed and turned around to see their friends heading their way.

"Howdy ya'll what's going on?" Rose asked making them all laugh.

"Not much," Farkle spoke as he took her bags to carry them for her.

"Sounds fun," Rose replied.

"Yup, what are you all up to?" Riley asked.

"just getting a few things and now heading home," Lucas told her as they all walked back to Lucas and Roses place.

"Well, since we're here, we will help carry things in then would you two like to do something?" Zay asked.

"Sounds good, how about it Rose?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, we could," Rose relied softly.

"Let's all go your room and watch a movie or TV and order Pizza," Farkle spoke getting a soft nod from Rose, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, just kind of happy, oh, Lucas and I need your help with some stuff," Rose replied.

"With what? We're willing to help any way we can," Maya told them with a smile.

"Let's go to the room first," Lucas told them and they all went to the bedroom.

They all sat on the bed; Rose closed the door and sat down with them.

"So, what's going on?" Riley asked.

"Well, we need to fill these balloons up, this pack with pink glitter and it's a girl sticker and this pack with blue and it's a boy sticker, then with air and we can use the air pump we use for the mattresses I have here in the closet," Lucas told them with a smile.

"let's get working, us ladies will take the girl balloons and you boys can have the boy ones," Maya told them all.

"Crap, we forgot the ribbon," Rose told them with a sigh.

"We can go get a lot, what color?" Farkle asked.

"White ribbon and Lucas can go with you, us ladies will start on the filling and all," Rose replied with a smile.

"Let's go boys," Lucas spoke and they all left.

After they were gone, "ladies?" Sarah asked and Maya quickly covered everything up.

"it's open mom," Rose called after everything is covered.

"I was just wondering if you three would like either ice cream or I could make you some nachos," Sarah asked, "since we bought some ice cream and so did Lucas."

"Ice cream," all three replied making Sarah laugh.

"Lots of toppings?" she asked getting a nod from them.

"Be right back," she said and left to go get ice cream with a lot of toppings for the ladies. She came back in a few minutes and handed the girls their bowls and left.

Rose turned the radio on, closed the door and sat back down. They uncovered everything and got back to work filling the balloons. The boys came in with about five bags of blue ribbon and five bags of pink ribbon and some white ribbon as well.

"These ones are the girls so far, we didn't do the boy's yet," Rose told them.

"Alright, Farkle, Zay will you two start tying the pink ribbons on the balloons while I got get us some ice cream?" Lucas asked.

"Let's do it," Farkle spoke and sat down with the girls and pulled out one pre-cut ribbon at a time and tied them to the balloons.

Lucas came in and handed the ice cream out to the boys, sat down and helped Zay with the boy balloons.

A few, long, hours later they had 100 girl balloons and 100 boy balloons filled and ribbon tied, "Let's hide them all in the closet over there we don't use," Lucas told them.

"Let's do it," the rest said and they all put the balloons in the extra closet, Lucas locked it and put the key on Roses key chain and back in her purse.

"Wait, you two want to find out?" Maya asked just realizing why they filled the balloons and all.

"Yeah, we have an appointment Friday after school and we finally want to find out and at the shower Saturday is when everyone else will find out," Rose replied with a smile on her face.

"Awesome," the rest replied and they all went into a group hug.


	24. Chapter 24

Friday came and Rose and Lucas both were nervous as ever to find out if they were having one or more babies and what the gender or genders were. They were sitting in class and Rose glanced over to Lucas who smiled a happy smile.

"Well, hello everyone," Mr. Matthews greeted entering the classroom.

"Hello," everyone replied.

"I know a lot lately I have been having free days well, today is another free day, since it is Friday and everything," Mr. Matthews spoke with a smile.

Everyone nodded and Rose got out a notebook and started writing, Lucas looked over and saw that it was a list of wedding ideas. He took the note book and wrote on the list, "lots and lots and lots of pizza," he handed it back making Rose laugh.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yes really, it'll be better then a catering place coming in," he told her.

Maya took the note book and smiled and wrote, "ice cream station that includes a lot of toppings, different flavors of ice cream," and handed it back.

"Nice leave it to Maya for the ice cream," Rose joked.

"you can't have a wedding, without Ice cream, but you two still have two years, why plan now?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Just getting the general ideas down is all sir, plan a little at a time so we don't rush when the time comes," Lucas replied with a smile on his face.

"Good idea," everyone spoke.

The end of the day came and Rose was even more nervous, she and Lucas headed straight to the doctors for their first ultra sound they finally wanted to get done.

Entering the building Rose went up to the front desk, "I'm," she got out.

"Rose Montgomery?" a nurse asked.

"Yes, ma'am, can the father come back?" Rose asked.

"of course," the nurse cheerfully spoke.

Lucas got up and followed them to the room, Rose got onto the bed after the nurse pointed to it. Getting everything ready the nurse asked, "are you two ready?"

"Yes we are," Rose and Lucas replied.

She put the gel on her stomach and Rose jerked at the coldness of it. The nurse put the end of the ultra sound machine she needed to onto her stomach and a smile came to Roses face seeing their little one on the screen in front of them.

"Oh my goodness, wow," Rose spoke with a smile.

"I can't believe for the first time we are seeing out little one," Lucas replied.

"Do you two want to know the gender?" the nurse asked.

"Please?" Rose asked kindly.

She nodded and moved the camera around and Lucas' smile got even bigger, "it's a boy?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Yes sir, you two are having a little boy, would you like pictures taken and a video made?" the nurse asked after checking the baby more, "and he is in perfect health."

"And a strong one," Rose said and the nurse chuckled.

"Let me guess he's kicking and punching a lot?" the nurse questioned.

"Oh yeah, he's even got kicked a few times after he placed his hand on my stomach like normal at night," Rose replied making the nurse chuckle.

"You two are the most adorable, cutest couple I have ever met, I know you get this a lot but you are a little young to start a family, but this clinic is open 24 hours all week long so if you ever need help just either call or come in and we will help you, here is my personal card, I do house calls so if you need anything and no one is answering here either call my office or my cell phone, I will be honored to come and help such a lovely couple with anything," the nurse told them with a smile as she wiped the extra gel off Rose's stomach, "hey now little one, I am here to help."

"Silly boy," Rose spoke with a smile, "and thank you, now I do have a question, we've been raising my four year old niece since she was born, now I know some of the family will get her gifts on this one's birthdays and all, should we allow it and get her a small thing also or not allow it?"

"I would allow it just so she doesn't feel left out, but getting her something also is up to you two and for holidays you give gifts get them equal amount of items, don't show favorite child either, yes the little one will be the new one but spend as much time as you can with your basically daughter as well," the nurse replied.

"Okay thank you," both replied.

"You're welcome you two," she told them, "I will be right back."

They nodded and when she closed the door, "this is awesome, our little boy," Lucas told her happily.

"Lucas Allen Friar the second," Rose told him.

"Our son," he replied with a smile on his face, "now we could always empty the pink balloons and fill them with blue if you wanted."

"Since they are all tied and everything we could always pop them and put the glitter in a jar and save it for any projects or fun activities," Rose told him.

"Good idea," Lucas spoke.

"Here are the pictures for you two and the video," Nurse Samantha told them handing Lucas the stuff.

"Thank you," they replied.

"You're welcome and you two are free to go," she said and they got up and headed out after paying the bill.

That night all the kids, including Auggie, showed up at Rose and Lucas's house to stay while all the adults went out to eat.

"well?" Maya asked.

"You'll have to find out when the rest do," Lucas replied leaning back against the couch and putting his arm around Roses shoulders.

"Oh darn," they spoke laughing.

Pizza came and everyone ate, soon Rose and Lucas put Auggie and Angel to bed since Auggie wanted to stay the night, Lucas read them a story.

Soon the parents came and took the rest of the kids home to their own houses, Rose went upstairs to get ready for bed and peaked in and smiled seeing Lucas tucking the little ones in bed.

She went to their room and got a bigger bucket out that was used for sandcastles, got all the pink Balloons out and took all the pretty ribbon off then cut the bottoms off one by one over the bucket.

Lucas came in and started to help, "well, I will go find a bigger box, or ask mom for one or we can change the ribbons to white on them and have all the guests each pop one when we say to?" he asked.

"Change the ribbon or we can tie white and pink onto them also to make them more unknown?" she said.

"I will tie the white and pink on and braid them together now that the pink is out of those balloons with the stickers," Lucas told her.

"Which we should keep, you never know in the future what will happen," Rose told him.

"That is true," he replied and the two of them tied the rest of the balloons with white and pink also and braided them all together. When they were done they tied small heavier things on the ends so the balloons wouldn't fly up.

When they were done with that Rose put the pictures and DVD into the top dresser drawer, closed it and the two went to bed and slowly fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Saturday, the day of the baby shower came, Lucas and Rose got up and went to the living room only to be stopped, "nope, you two bedroom, the rest of us can set everything up, do you have balloons you want us to blow up and hang in places?" his mom asked.

"We have some we just bought you can use, I will go get them," Lucas replied and jogged upstairs, got a brand new pack of balloons down and took them to his mom, "here you go. And here's some white ribbon you can use."

"Okay, thank you, now you two get breakfast and go upstairs, the rest of us will be setting up the baby shower in our secret location," his mom told them.

They nodded, went and had some breakfast, by the time they went to the living room after eating his mom and everyone were gone already.

"Wow, she moves fast," Rose joked and led the way up to their room.

"Yeah she does," Lucas replied and the two of them got dressed for the day, sitting down Rose smiled towards his way, "what's going through your mind?"

"Just happy, wondering how everyone is going to react knowing it's a little b-o-y," she said with a smile.

"I'm excited, shocked, and I think everyone will be happy," Lucas replied hugging her, "how is he today?"

"Calm, shockingly," she replied.

"Good, but with our luck he'll be active during the shower," he told her.

"Don't jinx me," she giggled.

"KIDS!" Shawn called.

"Bedroom!" Rose called back as she and Lucas were getting the balloons out to reveal the gender.

"Hey, so I heard you went to the clinic, any idea what you're having?" he asked.

"Yup and these balloons are needed at the shower so everyone can pop one when the time comes and find out what we're having," Lucas told him.

"Nice idea, well, let's be careful and take them to the location, I was sent to get you two," Shawn told them.

"Nice, well, let's go," the kids said and they all took the balloons down carefully and then headed to the location of the baby shower.

Katy came out, "need help?" she asked softly.

"Yes please, can you carefully take the balloons in and don't pop them and don't let the kids get a hold of them," Shawn asked.

"of course, you can lead them two in," Katy replied as she took the ribbon to all the balloons and put them in a safe area where they won't get popped.

Shawn led Rose and Lucas in, covering their eyes. After they were inside Shawn glanced around and his mom nodded it was safe to open their eyes. He removed his hands and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" to them since they didn't know what or where the shower was, just knew they were having one.

"Oh, my goodness, this is wow, awesome and love the neutral colors," Rose spoke with a smile.

"This is wow, thank you everyone," Lucas replied and they got led to the front table.

Shawn pulled Roses chair out then Lucas's with a laugh.

"Thanks," they told him.

"You're welcome, now first we eat right?" Shawn asked.

"Well yeah," Rose replied with a smile.

"You two stay, this is your day," Katy told them and she and Shawn got them their food and brought it to them.

A while later they opened the gifts and when they were done they had cake and ice cream, "now that everyone is done, please take a Balloon and a pin, do NOT pop the balloons until we say to," Lucas told everyone, getting a confused look from everyone.

They all took a Balloon then stood where they were before. After they all had a balloon, "okay on the count of three," Rose said.

'One, two, POP THEM!" Lucas called

Everyone popped the balloons and the blue glitter flew everywhere, slightly confused rose giggled, "in there was a sticker find it and read it," rose said.

They all did, "it's a boy?" Sarah asked, "wait what does that?"

"IT'S A BOY!" Shawn called happily, "you two little ones are having a boy?"

"Yes we are, we found out yesterday and figured this was a good way to tell you," Lucas replied with a smile.

"Oh my gosh a grandson!" Sarah called with a smile.

"I get brother!" angel giggled happily.

Everyone was happy for them that they were having a little boy, "congrats you two," everyone told them.

"Thank you," they replied happily.

A while later after hanging out and talking, "okay, let's load the gifts into the cars and take everyone to the house, Rose you will not help young lady, don't want you getting hurt," Cory told her and she smiled.

"Okay," was all she said with a slight yawn.

"When we get home darling go to bed okay?" Lucas suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea," she told him leaning against the car behind her.

After all the gifts were in the cars they all headed to the house, "before you two ask, we can come back later, well us adults can, and clean up or we can tomorrow, the owner of the barn said it don't matter when we do as long as we do," Sarah told them.

"okay," was all the kids said.

She knew Rose was tired and that Lucas was worried about her since the baby keeps kicking and punching Rose.

Arriving home Lucas glanced at Rose, "go to bed honey, I will be up later," she nodded and went up to bed like he said to.


	26. Chapter 26

The time came and school was over, everyone as packing to head back to Texas since Pappy Joe wanted them all to come back when school was out for the summer. The kids all boarded the train and headed south to Texas.

"Rose?" Farkle asked kindly.

"Yeah Farkle?" she replied.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really, but thank you," she told him.

"You're welcome," he replied, got up and got himself something to eat and two drinks since Rose didn't have one, he handed her a glass of orange juice, "here you go so you have something to drink."

"Oh, thank you," she told him with a smile.

"You're welcome, how's the little one?" he asked.

"Asleep, which I'm happy about right now," Rose told him softly.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked sitting beside her.

"Just tired is all," she replied and Lucas came over and sat down, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he softly told her.

"Lucas?" she asked knowing the sigh meant something was wrong.

"Just the Rodeo is in town again and Pappy heard around town they want to get me on Twisted Metal," he told her.

"Hell no, you are not going near them bulls," she told him softly.

"I know, I told him I wasn't going to and he agreed as well," he told her making her smile.

"Good, he's worse than Tombstone," Rose told him with a slight smile.

"Yeah he is worse than Tombstone," Lucas replied.

"Just heard that everyone wants you in the competition," Zay spoke walking up to them.

"I'm not doing it though, I'm not risking my life on that bull, they want me on Twisted Metal," Lucas replied and Zay's eyes went huge, "my thoughts exactly."

"No way man, you'd be killed for sure on T.M" Zay told him.

"I know, that is why I'm not doing it, I wouldn't even ride buttercup," Lucas replied.

"you're scared of a man cow?" Riley asked.

Rose brought up a video of people riding T.M, "he's scary," Riley told him.

"Exactly why I'm not riding him, I can't risk it," Lucas replied and glanced at Rose, "darling I won't get on the bull or even go near the rodeo."

"I know, we can go just you won't get on, and I'm also thinking how I won't be in the barrel racing this year," Rose replied.

"our family of rodeo people," Lucas joked.

"Yeah, when this one is big enough he'll take his chance at the sheep riding," Rose told him and them two along with Zay all laughed.

"And hopefully ride Judy the Sheep longer then I rode her," Lucas replied with a smile.

"Hopefully, if not then it's okay, he can try again the next year," Rose told him.

"Since Angel is with us, maybe she could be in it and ride a sheep?" Maya suggested.

"Yeah let's sign her up huh Luke?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, we could sign her up," Lucas replied.

"So call up Pappy Lukie and tell him we're entering Angel into the Sheep riding part, if she wants to," Rose said.

Angel came over and sat on Lucas's lap, "angel, how would you like to ride a sheep?" Lucas asked her.

"Can I?" she asked kind of excited.

"of course honey," Lucas and Rose told her.

"I'll call Pappy now," Lucas replied and called Pappy after heading to a better service area.

Arriving at the train station everyone got off the train and the boys all went and got the bags for everyone.

"Lukie? Rosie?" everyone hears.

Glancing over they saw Cletus standing there, "hey Cletus," Rose greeted and they hugged.

"How's ya doing Rosie?" he asked.

"good, how about yourself?" she asked.

"Been alright, well, let's all head to the house," he spoke and they all climbed into the truck and headed to the house.

Arriving at the house Rose was confused on why there were a few other vehicles there, "what's going on Cletus?" she asked.

"you see," he replied with a smile.

She nodded as they all got out of the truck, Farkle, Zay and Lucas grabbed the bags for their girls and they all went inside.

A smile came to their faces seeing their families all standing there.

"What are you all doing here?" Farkle asked his dad as they hugged.

"Came to visit like we all agreed it would be nice to," his dad replied.

"Nice, well what rooms do we all have pappy?" Lucas asked seeing Angel yawn.

"Follow me," he replied and they all followed him around the house, Lucas laid Angel in bed and covered her up.

"Well, what to do now families?" Rose asked with a smile as they all sat down.

"How about we take them to the barn and introduce them to the horses?" Maya asked with a smile.

"Let's go," Lucas replied they all got up and headed to the barn.

Entering the barn Rose went right over to Snow White, "hey my girl," she greeted.

"Brownie!" Maya giggled going over to her horse, "you my boy have gotten big."

"That tends to happen," Lucas joked with a smile.

"You, why are you smiling so much?" Rose asked him.

"Seeing everyone happy, being with you, being back on the farm," he told her as he leaned against Rocket's stall with his arm around Rose's shoulders as she leaned against him a little.

"I'm glad everyone showed up, makes this even more fun and exciting and enjoyable," Rose told him softly.

"I agree darling," Lucas replied.

"Mom, Dad, Auggie how long are you staying?" Riley asked as she was petting a horse.

"Just a couple weeks honey, we all agreed to come visit for a couple weeks and have fun," Topanga told her with a sigh.

"Oh, okay, well let's make it a great two weeks," Riley told her with a smile as they hugged.

"Lukie boy, Pappy wants you," Cletus called.

"Be right there," he called back and gave Rose a hug then headed inside to see what Pappy wants.

"Rose, this white horse you greeted, what's her name?" Shawn asked petting the horse.

"Snow White, Lucas and I raised her from a baby since her mom didn't want anything to do with her after she was born," Rose replied glancing his way, "hey Shawn are you okay?"

"Yeah, just worried about you and the way you seem to be hurting," he replied.

"I'm okay, just being kicked a lot is all," she replied with a slight smile.

He gave her the 'yeah right' look but nodded to make everyone think he believed her.

"No wonder you and the kids wanted to come back here, this place is beautiful Rose," Katy told her leaning beside her against the fence to Rocket's stall.

"You haven't' seen everything yet, follow me," Rose told them and they all left the barn and Rose lead them to a fence and it was an over look of the beautiful land just behind the farm.

"Oh my goodness, this is beautiful," Topanga spoke looking over the land.

"Yeah, I love this place, this is a good calm place to be if you want to think or just be with nature," Rose replied with a smile.

Entering the house Lucas smiled a little seeing Pappy sitting in his favorite chair, "Pappy, you wanted me?" Lucas asked kindly as he sat down on the couch next to the chair Pappy was in.

"Lucas, there's something we need to talk about," Pappy tells him softly.

"Okay, what's going on?" Lucas questions in confusion.

"There's something, not sure what, but something wrong," Pappy replies.


	27. Chapter 27

"What do you mean something is wrong but you don't know what?" Lucas asked glancing his Pappy's way.

"Lucas, I haven't been feeling the best the past few months," Pappy told him.

"Go to the doctor, I'll go with you," Lucas told him.

"Already did and they didn't help any, that was one reason I wanted you and your friends to come back, to spend time with all of you before anything happened," Pappy told him.

"Pappy," Lucas started and felt tears in his eyes, "things will be okay, I know it."

"I hope so," Pappy replied with a sigh.

Lucas sighed, he wasn't too happy about the news he just got from his Pappy, he was worried as well, not knowing what all is wrong with him or anything.

Everyone came into the house and Lucas put a smile on his face so no one would worry.

Rose sat down beside him with a slight sigh.

"You okay?" he asked her kindly

"Yeah, just tired some is all," she replied.

"How about us ladies all go make dinner, if it's okay with you Joe?" Topanaga asked.

"Go head Topanaga," Pappy replied.

She nodded and all the ladies in the house got up to go fix dinner, "after dinner you go to bed Rose," Katy told her.

She lightly nodded as she helped with dinner.

A while later Lucas and Rose went to their room, Rose laid down and sighed, "please junior, fall asleep for me," she whined a little as she tried to relax.

"I wish I could take the pain away and have him sleep at night instead," Lucas told her softly. Not getting a reply he looked over and saw she fell asleep. He smiled and turned the music on softly, they normally listen to music at night and Pappy said as long as they kept it low, he didn't care. Slowly he drifted to sleep lying beside his girl.

Downstairs Sarah sighed, "what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Seeing all of this is making me home sick, I would love to just move back here, but we have your job , my job and everything," Sarah told him with a slight smile.

"Yeah, but, we can come back whenever we can," Jason told her.

"I know," Sarah replied.

"I'm worried about how Rose is in this much pain," Katy spoke up, "she seems to be getting kicked and punched a lot."

"That is odd, with both of mine it wasn't as bad as it is with her, not even in my last month," Topanga spoke softly.

"Well, they always say, each pregnancy is different," Katy replied.

"That is true.

Two weeks later all the parents were heading home, Angel wanted her nana and papa so Rose and Lucas agreed she could go back home with them.

"Let's go back home kids," Joe spoke and they all loaded up in the car and headed home.

Arriving home Rose glanced around and hated how the sky was turning dark, "dang storm better not show up," she replied with a chuckle, "if so, I'm not going into the barn."

Zay laughed, "why not?" he joked

"I'm not being trapped with a scared horse again," she joked, "even though if I had to I would be out there with the horses again."

"Nope, not when you're pregnant," Lucas told her and she just smiled.

"I know, didn't plan on it, last time it got really bad," she told him as they all went into the house and sat down for a while.

"Well we all should get the chores done quick like," Joe spoke and everyone got up and went out and did their chores, the girls went to the barn to do the feeding and water of the horses as the boys all cleaned the other two stalls that needed cleaned, one was for brownie and the other for a new horse Pappy got when they were away, the horse is just allowed away from her mom so Pappy bought her and decided it would be a good addition to the horse family, she's a pure black mare with the name Thunderbolt, he wasn't sure why it was named that but wasn't about to change it now.

"Lucas, you're in charge, I need to go get something," pappy called.

"Okay Pappy," Lucas called back with a smile and went back to the cleaning of the stall.

Rose sighed a little as she leaned against the gate to Snowflakes stall, "you okay?" Maya asked her.

'Yeah, just being kicked a little and getting slight cramps," she told her.

Lucas glanced over as she sat down, "doll, go in and rest."

She nodded and slowly went into the house, she wasn't sure what the cramps could be, she was a month away from her due date, but she heard babies can be born a month or so early. Not being able to get comfortable she got up and went back to the barn.

"Doll?" Lucas asked.

"Can't get comfortable," Rose replied softly and sat on the bench. She jumped when the thunder rolled over top of them and the storm hit quicker then they wanted.

"We can't make it to the house between the lightning and with it hailing now as well we're stuck here until Pappy comes home," he stated and his phone rang, "hello? Okay Pappy, we'll sit in the empty stall and wait out the storm, okay, stay safe and tell Mrs. Miller I said hello, okay bye." He hung up and glanced at everyone who went to the empty stall to wait out the storm.


	28. Chapter 28

As they were sitting there Rose was leaning against Lucas and he noticed she was very uncomfortable, he got up and grabbed a blanket and placed it on the ground allowing her to move over onto it. She grabbed her stomach in pain, "not now," she whined.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Your son, he's on his way," Rose replied softly.

Zay grabbed his cell phone, "storm took out the service," he said and they all checked theirs and had the same.

"well, we can do it, Zay, get some water and start a small fire in the small pit we have in here and heat the water, we've done this before," Lucas replied.

"I'm not a horse," Rose joked but stopped in pain from the contractions.

"I know honey, but it's done the same way," Lucas replied.

Zay came back, "Water's going," he told Lucas.

Lucas nodded and everyone got ready to help deliver a baby.

Snow white came to the edge of the stall and rubbed Rose with her nose, "awe, she wants to help mommy," Riley joked and gave Rose the leading rope that was on her.

"Hey girl," Rose spoke softly. Each painful groan she let out Snow white would lean her head down and move Roses head towards her, no one understood the bond between them two, not even Lucas understood it.

Eight long hours with the big storm rolling over, Rose gave birth to a little boy. Rose held him wrapped up in a blanket that Snow White gave them, "thank you girl," Rose told her horse with a smile.

"He's beautiful you two," Riley spoke as she sat beside Rose.

"Doctor is on his way, I told him what went on," a soaking wet Zay spoke entering the barn, "he has an ambulance coming as well."

"thanks man," Lucas replied as he had his arm around Roses shoulders.

"Well what do we have here?" Pappy spoke with a smile.

"He came a month early, Zay and I helped her like we've done with some horses before and the girls, Farkle and Snow white were by her head," Lucas replied with a mile wide smile on his face.

Soon the ambulance and doctor all showed up, the doctor checked Rose over then Lucas the second over, "you two need to go to the hospital," the doctor spoke and the paramedics got Rose onto the gurney and they took her to the ambulance.

"go," everyone told Lucas who nodded, climbed in and they all left to the hospital.

"Wow, we all just brought a life into the world," Maya spoke happily.

"Yes we did, well we should re-clean the stall out right pappy?" Zay spoke.

"Correct," Pappy spoke and Zay and Farkle cleaned the stall back out.

A few days later Rose, Lucas and Baby Lucas all arrived home, to be greeted by a small welcome home party the rest threw for them.

"Awe, thanks guys and gals," Rose replied with a smile as Maya took Baby Lucas.

"He's so tiny and adorable you two," Maya spoke as she sat down with the baby in her arms.

"The doctors said he's small like that because he came a month early, but he's in good health and everything," Lucas replied with a smile, he was one proud dad.

Everyone sat around and enjoyed the little one's company, he started to fuss so Lucas got up and made him a bottle and allowed Farkle who was holding him to feed him. Maya took a picture since it was a cute sight to see. After he was finished eating Farkle put him on his shoulder and burped him like Lucas walked him through to do.

"okay little man, bed time," Lucas told his son and laid him down in a bassinette that was down in the living room.

A few weeks later the Rodeo came into town, everyone decided to go check out what was going on, "wow, this is going to be fun," Rose replied.

"Yes it is honey, well everything is packed in the diaper bag, Riley has her nephew and we all can head to the rodeo," Lucas told her, "and since it's not that far away we all can just walk there."

"Or take horses?" Farkle suggested.

"yeah, we could," Rose replied.

"Are you up to it?" Lucas asked her.

"Heck yeah, snow White loves little Lucas, she'll be careful walking with him on her with me," Rose replied.

"Okay then, let's get the horses ready boys," Lucas replied and the three boys all went out and saddled the horses up then walked them to the house so the ladies and baby can all get on.

"you get on Rose and I'll hand my nephew up," Riley told her.

"okay," Rose replied with a smile. She got onto Snow White and Riley handed Baby Lucas up to her.

"okay Snow white, you be nice to mom and your baby brother okay?" Lucas told the horse and Snow White nodded.

"Cute, Snow White," Maya told the horse petting her.

"Well, mount up all," Rose chuckled and they all chuckled and got onto their horses and they all headed to the Rodeo.

Arriving there they all went to the air conditioned tent where the food and drinks were, "let's get Rose and the little one inside before we do anything else," Zay spoke up and dismounted his horse then took Baby Lucas from Rose.

Rose dismounted Snow White and after everyone was inside they all sat down, "now little Lucas, what shale we drink?" Zay joked getting baby sounds from the little one.

"I think that means he's fine," Maya joked with a smile.

Zay started tickling the little one getting small giggles from him, "oh boy, uncle Zay found a ticklish spot," Rose said with a smile.

"They are the same spots as yours, not hard to lose," Zay joked.

She chuckled and Lucas and Farkle came over and handed everyone a pop, "thanks," everyone spoke.

"You are welcome," they replied with a smile.

Rose took Baby Lucas when he started crying and fed him a bottle then when he was done burped him, hearing a fart come from him also Lucas took his son, took the diaper bag and went to change him after checking him.

"he's a cutie," a lady spoke.

Lucas looked up and saw it was his ex before Rose, he sighed, "thanks," was all he said, "come on little man, let's get you back in where it's cooler and where mom is."

As he started to enter the tent one of the rodeo officials came up to him, "Lucas Friar?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Lucas replied.

"I have it down where you'll be on Twisted Metal, is that right?" the guy asked.

"No, I told everyone I wasn't going to risk my life on that bull," Lucas replied.

Rose came out, "Lucas what's going on?" she asked.

"Miss, we have it here where Lucas is riding Twisted Metal," the guy told her.

"Hell no, no way, sorry sir, but he's not getting on any bull," Rose replied.

"And you must be his wife I heard about?" the guy chuckled.

"Yes sir, this is my wife and this is our son, sorry but I'm not riding that bull, not putting my life in danger and my family risk losing me," Lucas replied.

"okay, that's no problem, I understand all the way you two, I will cross you off, if anyone starts in, I will talk to them myself," the official guy told them.

"Thank you," they both replied and he nodded as he crossed Lucas off from riding a bull.

Rose glanced at Lucas and smiled, "what are you thinking ?" he asked.

"Ice cream sounds really good and I'm just happy he actually came over and asked about you riding the bull instead of just putting you on it," she told him softly.

"I agree, to both," he replied and they went back inside and sat down with everyone.

"anyone want ice cream?" Rose asked.

"I will go order seeing everyone raise their hands," Zay replied.

'I'll help," Maya replied and the two went and got everyone a bowl of ice cream.

Zay and Maya came back a little bit later and Zay looked at Lucas, "you okay man?" he asked.

"No, someone still signed me up to ride Twisted Metal but the official understood why I refused to so he took me off the riding list," Lucas replied making Zay's eyes go huge.

"who in the world would be that evil?" he asked and Dallas walked in.

"him," Rose replied, "be right back."

"Rose?" Everyone asked and she dragged Dallas outsde.

"please tell me you weren't the one who put lucas in the damn rodeo?" she asked him.

"he's a good rider, didn't know they'd give him T.M," he replied.

"bullshit, you don't like the fact Lucas and I are an item, you want him dead, I know you Dallas, you're the one who has been sending those texts aren't you?" she asked.

He just smirked and Lucas came out to check on her, just as he stepped out of the tent she punched Dallas in the jaw, "you come near me, Lucas or our kids, you will be sorry Dallas, you are a worthless jerk who is an abusive asshole, I want you out of my sight and my life for good or my big brother will be on the hunt after you, back off me, I will NEVER come back to you, you were a mistake in the first place," she told him and walked away. She sat at the table and shook her hand some since it hurt from punching Dallas.

Lucas came in and smiled, "I never knew you were that feisty," he told her.

"You saw?" she asked.

"Yeah. Got worried, that was a good punch," he told her.

"Wait you punched him?" Zay asked.

"Yeah, I'm sick of him and all the anger I had built up came out and I punched him," Rose replied as Lucas put his arm around the back of her chair as Riley was holding Baby Lucas.

Zay applauded her, "about time girly, it had to be done," Zay told her with a smile.

She laughed, "yeah, I had to do something to get him to realize I meant what I said, and before you ask, I simply told him he had to leave me and my family alone or I will get my big brother after him and knowing Shawn he would hunt Dallas down if he hurt me," Rose replied with a smile.


	29. Chapter 29

A few months later the kids all arrived home, "mom!" Lucas called with a smile, "we're home!"

"Kitchen!" she called back.

"Mom, we would like you to meet your grandson, Lucas Allen Friar the Second," Lucas replied holding his son as she leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

Sarah turned around and smiled, "awe, he is adorable," Sarah told the kids as she dried her hands since she was doing the few dishes up then took the little one, "and so tiny."

"He came a month early," Lucas told her.

Sarah smiled and waited for him to continue.

"And yes, Zay and I had to deliver him since we were caught in the barn thanks to a storm that came rolling in faster than we expected, after the storm settled down some a doctor and ambulance came, checked her out and took them two to the hospital," Lucas told his mom.

"Pappy said something about it but not all the details," Sarah replied with a smile.

"Yeah, even Snow White, was there helping her mommy, she kept rubbing her head against Rose and allowed her to hold the strap to the lead on her," Lucas spoke with a smile.

"Awe, never understood the relationship between you two," Sarah told Rose with a smile.

"Yeah, we have an odd bond don't we?" Rose joked.

"Well, you helped her be born, you stayed with her the most when I had other things to do when her mom gave up on her, you are pretty much her mom from day one," Lucas told his wife with a smile.

"that is true," Rose replied with a smile as she sat down at the table.

"You okay?" Lucas asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, happy to be back home, happy he's healthy," Rose replied with a smile.

"Same here honey," Lucas replied.

Angel came in, "MOMMY! DADDY!" she called happily and hushed a little when Baby Lucas fussed a little, "sorry."

"It's okay honey," Rose told her hugging her.

Sarah made up a bottle after checking Little Lucas's diaper to find he was clean, after the bottle was done she fed the little one.

"Ugh, tomorrow's the first day of school," Rose whined with a sigh.

"Oh darn, it is, even for little lady here," Lucas replied since his mom messaged him saying she enrolled Angel into head start.

"Nana and Papa took me school clothes shopping, I got a lot of clothes," Angel told her parents with a smile.

"That's awesome honey; do you have an outfit picked out for your first day?" Rose asked.

"I go get it," Angel spoke happily and ran upstairs to get her outfit for the first day of school. She came down and held up the pretty pink dress, "this is it."

"Adorable honey," Rose told her daughter, she was happy she got new clothes and all for school, but hated the fact she wasn't there to help her pick them out.

"How about this weekend you, me, mommy and baby brother all go shopping so mommy and daddy can get you a couple outfits as well?" Lucas asked his daughter.

"Sounds good," Angel replied.

Rose nodded in agreement, "well it's getting late why don't you go get a bath in honey for school tomorrow and we all can walk together to school, crap, we need a last minute sitter for little man," Rose spoke.

"Take him with us, you know Mr. Mathews won't care," Lucas replied.

"okay, sounds good," Rose replied.

Angel hugged her parents and went upstairs with her nana who handed Rose little Lucas.

Lucas texted Mr. Mathews, "New student, but he'll sleep more than anything, if it's okay?"

"That's fine, last minute sitters are always hard to find and also, congrats," Mr. Mathews replied in a text.

"Thanks for both sir," Lucas replied, "he said it was okay."

"Okay," she yawned.

"Bed, after a shower, we gave you two our room with the personal bathroom, bigger bed and it's right next to both kids' rooms," Sarah told them.

"okay mom and thank you," Rose said with a smile.

'You're welcome, both of you should head to bed since School starts tomorrow, I will put little man to bed for you two after dad and I spend time with him," Sarah told them with a smile.

"We're going," the kids joked and went up to their room to find Midnight stretched out on the bed and a bigger box at the end of the bed.

"What the heck?" Rose asked and they sat on the bed next to the box, she picked the card up, opened it and read, "kids, this is only the first of all the gifts, I'm sorry I wasn't at the baby shower for the little one, I hope you and the little one enjoy the gift, love, uncle Rick."

Lucas smiled and pulled the top of the box off and there was a bunch of baby stuff, clothes, diapers, bibs, bottles, wipes and little toys, "okay if this is the first of many, Little Lucas will have a lot of clothes," Lucas joked with a smile on his face.

"that is true, he will be one spoiled baby as well, well my love, I am going to get my pajama's then go get a shower in, join or not?"She told him in a whisper in his ear.

He smiled, locked their door and followed her to the bathroom, where the two of them shared a nice, warm shower.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Rose woke up to her alarm blaring in her ear from on the stand beside the bed. She rolled over, picked her phone up and shut the alarm off, "babe?" she asked lightly kissing Lucas on the lips.

"I'm up honey," he told her softly.

"and so are the kids it sounds like, Little Lucas is giggling a little and Angel is singing," she chuckled.

"I hear that, well, we better get up and get ready, walk Angel to school then head to school with our son," Lucas replied with a sigh.

"What's wrong honey?" Rose asked and since he was sitting up she sat on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck making him laugh.

"Nothing honey," he told her with a smile, "but tonight we need to go to bed earlier."

'I agree, but midnight doesn't need to hog the bed," she joked making her black lab wag his tail.

"I second that big guy," Lucas spoke and Midnight sighed and stretched out more.

The two of them both laughed as they got dressed for their first day of 10th grade. Mr. Mathews was their teacher again this year which made them happy.

Once they were dressed Rose went and got her son dressed and ready to go to school as well, Lucas came in and placed a hand on her lower back with a smile as he looked down as his son, "man, today is going to be a fun, odd day," he told her with a chuckle.

"I totally agree," she replied with a smile.

"but, we are going to be an amazing family and be very protective of him when we do have to take him to school," he told her with a smile.

"That is true my love," she told him and put him in his car seat ready to go to school.

"Ready?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah, let's get Angel and go to school," Rose told him with a smile.

"I'm ready!" Angel giggled entering the room in her pink dress.

"Well then pretty lady let's head to school," Lucas told his daughter with a smile.

"Let's go!" she giggled.

Rose and Lucas laughed at the excitement she has about school. They all went to the kitchen and saw a note for them, 'Kids, dad and I had to work early, get pictures of Angel in her dress for the first day of school for us, we'll be home late so you'll have to find something for dinner, love you, mom and dad.'

"Angel, we need pictures for your first day of school," Lucas told her making Rose smile since his southern draw came out crystal clear when he said that.

"Damn boy," she giggled and he just smiled her way and winked.

"Okay," angel said and stood by the fire place and allowed Lucas to take a few pictures of her.

"Perfect," Lucas told her, "ready to go to school?"

"Yup," Angel replied with a smile.

They all left to go to school; they stopped and got Riley and everyone since they were waiting by the gate for them.

"We gotta drop someone off at school before we head to school," Lucas told the rest who nodded.

Farkle took the car seat and carried it for Rose who made her smile.

They stopped at the head start school and Rose and Lucas walked in to drop her off, "You must be Angel Friar," the teacher asked, "I'm Mrs. Kelly."

"Nice to meet you," Angel replied with a smile.

Rose knelt down to her daughters height, "okay honey, you be good and have a good day okay. Dad and I will come get you when we get out of school, since you are the long day and get out a little after we do, can you sit here and wait for us?"

"Yup, I can wait, I got Mrs. Kelly to play with," Angel giggled with a smile.

"Okay honey," Lucas replied and gave Angel a hug also.

"bye," Angel called as her parents left after Lucas signed her in.

"bye," they called back and left.

Rose glanced at Lucas and softly smiled, "man I can't believe our little girl is in school," she told him softly.

"I know baby, I know, but she seemed happy," Lucas told him wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I know but most parents cry,' she giggled.

"That is true," he replied with a smile.

Arriving at school, Rose sat down where she did last year, Lucas sat beside her in his spot from the year before and the rest sat where they did before.

Mr. Matthews came in and smiled seeing everyone in his classroom, "well good morning everyone," he greeted, with a smile.

"Good morning," everyone greeted.

Lucas picked his son up and patted him softly on the back since he was fussing a little.

"Is that?" Mr. Mathews asked.

"Yes it is sir," Lucas replied and got up.

Mr. Mathews took the little one, "well hello there kiddo," Mr. Matthews greeted, "okay you may sit Mr. Friar, little one and I have a class to teach."

Lucas chuckled and sat back down, "so today's lesson is actually not a lesson, little man and I are going to pass out the lesson plan, student handbook and other papers you students will need," Mr. Matthews spoke with a smile when Little Lucas took a paper and shook it making baby sounds, "your student handbook is your pass out of class, I need to sign it before you leave, in it has all the rules for school, some were changed from last year, tonight read over them so you know."

Little Lucas made baby sounds, "okay you will make sure mom and dad read it?" Mr. Matthews asked making little Lucas shake his head no, "you are one cute kid."

"My nephew!" Zay, Farkle, Maya and Riley all giggled.

"My son," Lucas and Rose laughed.

"He says nope," Mr. Matthews laughed.

"silly kid," they all heard, "I came to see if you wanted me to watch him, we can sit in the corner if you want."

Rose looked over and saw Shawn, she got up and gave him a hug, "hey brat."

"Hey kid," he joked, "so want uncle Shawn to babysit or not?"

"Up to you dude, but he seems happy in Mr. Matthews arms right now," Rose told him with a smile.

"well, I will sit in the back on the couch and when Mr. Matthews gets to the point he needs both hands he can bring him back," Shawn said and sat down after Rose sat down.

"okay class, Little Lucas says it is time to get the pink paper out," Mr. Matthews spoke, "I guess I say, he just fell asleep."

"Cute," Rose spoke with a smile.

Corey smiled, "this paper is for a field trip next week, yes, already," he spoke.


	31. Chapter 31

Shawn smiled, "and before anyone asks I'll watch the little ones that day," he told Lucas and Rose.

"Thanks Shawn," Rose told him with a slight smile.

"Anytime, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just tired, Midnight hogged the bed between us last night, almost like he was scared or something," Rose replied softly.

"Bandit did the same last night," Shawn replied.

"Kids will be kids," Cory told everyone making them all laugh, "okay, next week's field trip is going to be going to a farm, I know some of you already have hands on experience with farming, but this will be a learning day for the ones who don't. You will get hands on with feeding baby animals, watching them bail hay and all sorts of stuff."

"Sounds fun," everyone spoke. Lucas, Rose and Zay all had smiles on their faces.

"Lucas, Rose you two have big smiles on your face, what's up?" Cory asked.

"Nothing, just being back on a farm is going to be good," Rose replied.

"What she said," Lucas replied making Cory smile.

The end of the day finally came and Rose and Lucas went straight to Angel's school and picked her up, "hey baby girl, did you have fun?" Rose asked as angel walked between the two of them.

"Lots of fun, I got a new friend mommy and daddy," Angel spoke with a sad smile.

"What's the sad look for honey?" Lucas asked as they all sat down on a bench.

"Her name is Alicia and she had bruises on her arms today," Angel spoke.

"Oh honey, did she say how she got them?" Rose asked her.

"No, she was shy, but the thing she did say was if I wanted to be her friend," Angel told them.

"Well at least you are nice to be her friend honey, all she needs is a good friend she can play with," Rose told her daughter.

Angel smiled and the four of them went home, Rose sat down on the couch and started to read over the school handbook, Lucas sat beside her and read his and just as he sat down Little Lucas started crying.

Rose got up, changed his diaper and he was still fussing so Rose made him a bottle and that satisfied him.

His mom and dad came in, "how was school?" his mom asked.

"Okay, we have a field trip already next week, going to a farm," Rose replied with a yawn.

"Go to bed Rose," Lucas told her, "before you say anything I will read over the hand book and tell you the main things or highlight it in yours for you to read. I will also watch over the kids."

"Okay," she sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"Just tired is all," she replied.

"Then," he started.

"I'm going, wake me for supper," she told him and went upstairs, took her jeans, good shirt and bra all off, she grabbed a bigger t-shirt, climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep after her head hit the pillow.

Lucas sighed as he read over the hand book after grabbing a high lighter to high light all that's needed to be in her book.

"What's wrong?" Jason, his dad, asked.

"Same as Rose just tired some, Midnight climbed into between us last night," Lucas told them both.

"Silly dog, what sounds good for supper kiddo?" Jason asked.

"Honestly, how about just ordering some pizza, breadsticks and sauce along with pops?" Lucas replied.

"Sounds good to me, I will order later when it's closer to supper time," Jason told him.

Lucas nodded and went back to the student handbook, "damn, some rules did change, listen last year it was all grades could go off campus for lunch, this year it's only the Junior's and Senior's that can."

"Huh, odd," his mom replied not really sure what to say.

Lucas nodded and finished reading over the handbook and highlighting the ones he thinks Rose really needs to know.

Supper time came and Rose was downstairs with everyone enjoying the pizza, she was reading over a class assignment sheet, "great, one lesson is, forgiveness," Rose spoke, "I wonder what he'll have us do, it's soon, like next week soon."

"Who knows darling, with Mr. Mathews anything is possible," Lucas told her.

"And scary," she joked making everyone laugh.


	32. Chapter 32

The days came and gone and Shawn has been babysitting for Rose and Lucas. Entering the classroom Rose glanced at the board and saw the word "Forgiveness" written in big letters. She glanced over and was slightly confused and saw the confused look on Lucas' face as well.

"Today's lesson is about forgiveness," Mr. Matthews spoke entering the classroom, "we all have one person in our lives we want to forgive, forgiving someone is the best way to change the past. If you can forgive one person, it could change things between you, either for the good or for the worse. Mrs. Montgomery, who is one person you would like to forgive?"

Rose shrugged, "not sure to be honest Mr. Matthews," she told him softly.

"Rose?" he and Lucas both asked.

"Maybe Dallas or my dad, both for the hurt they sent me and for all the hits I encountered," Rose said softly.

Lucas sighed a little hearing that.

"Riley, who would be someone you'd forgive?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Auggie for biting the face off my bear," Riley replied.

Mr. Matthew sighed and handed out paper and an envelope to everyone, "write the letter of forgiveness, if you need to mail it I will get you stamps," Mr. Matthews told everyone.

Lucas looked at Rose and sighed when she just put the pencil down, "darling?" he started.

"I'm fine, just I can never forgive dad for all the abuse and as for Dallas I can't forgive him for the hurt, pain and sorrow he gave me, I can't really forgive anyone since I already forgave you for leaving like you did, I can't mom since she's passed away," Rose spoke softly.

Mr. Matthews sighed hearing that, "Rose, can I talk to you alone please?" he asked.

She nodded and followed him out of the classroom, the two of them sat down.

"Rose, I honestly am at a lost right now, you are one amazing, kind, sweet, adorable young lady, I know it must be hard for you to forgive anyone with what you said went on," he started.

"Mr. Matthews can I be honest?" she asked.

"of course, what's going on?" he asked.

"I kind of want to forgive Dallas, his abuse wasn't as bad as my dad's his was mainly the verbal and that was all, one time he hit me but that was because I backed talked one time, the rest was just verbal from stress and all," Rose told him softly.

"Then write him, as for your father, I know you will never be able to forgive him, I can't even forgive him for what he did, Rose, if you want to forgive that one person, then do it, it might make things better between the two of you," Mr. Matthews told her.

She nodded, "sounds good," she told him softly.

He smiled and the two of them went back inside and Rose sat down and started writing her letter to Dallas about forgiving him for all the yelling and the one time he slapped her. She even told him that she understood why the yelling happened they both were stressed.

Lucas glanced over and smiled, he knew someday she would forgive Dallas, he even knew the yelling and all was caused by stress. He chuckled when she folded the letter up stuffed it in the envelope then wrote the address down. But, he got confused when she started writing again, did the same then wrote another note. He shrugged and finished his own note.

The end of the day came and the letters that needed to be mailed were given to Mr. Matthews and he stamped them all then put them in the mailbox without a word to anyone else.

Arriving at home Rose smiled as she and Lucas stretched out in bed, Angel didn't have school the next day so Shawn and Katy were going to watch both kids for them, "honey?" Lucas asked kindly.

"Yeah?" she asked glancing up at him.

"Just wondering but who all did you write to?" he asked.

"You'll find out," she told him softly and lightly kissed him, "who did you write to?"

"Farkle, I forgave him for giving away the ending in movies," he told her.

"It is kind of cool that he does, it shows us how powerful his mind is and that he can guess what will or might happen," Rose told him.

"Yeah, it is kind of cool isn't it, hey are you okay honey?" he asked her kindly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just thinking of taking a warm bath is all," she told him.

"Go in and get one, if either of the kids need one of us I will go tend to them," Lucas told her.

"Okay," she replied and gathered her night time clothes and went in and got a warm shower in then soaked in a warm bath for a while.


	33. Chapter 33

The next day everyone sitting there waiting for Mr. Matthews, he entered, glanced around, "did everyone bring their letters?" he asked.

"Yes," the class spoke.

"Hand them to the ones they need to be given to if they are in this class," he spoke.

Rose gave one to Lucas and one to Zay as well. Both were confused.

Zay opened his and read, "Is, hey, I, I am not sure if I could have done this but to be honest I do forgive you for all of the hate you sent towards me, but one thing I can't forgive you for is the fact you made Luke and I stop talking back in Texas for a while. You are a great guy but I do forgive you for the hate and all you gave me. ~Rose~"

Lucas glanced her way then opened his letter from, "Tristan, yes I know the real name still silly, but the one thing I forgive you for is leaving me, I know I already said it but I honestly truly do forgive you, I know you had to, I just hope you could forgive me for being mad, I love you, a lot, and it hurt like hell when you left like that, Lukie, look, I honestly am blessed to have you in my life and I forgave Zay for the hate he sent me and for making us stop talking for a while, but as for you young man, never leave me like that again. I love and need you to much to be without you and now that our family is almost whole, I know life is looking for the better. I love you a lot, your girl forever ~Rosie~" He glanced over and smiled, "you just had to?"

"Sorry, figured it had to be said again," she giggled getting an odd look from Maya and Riley but Mr. Matthews smiled.

"She called you it?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Yeah, but it won't be spoke out loud," Lucas spoke and Maya and Riley were confused but let it go.

Later that evening everyone was at Topanga's having a smoothie. A guy walked in and Rose was shocked to see him, "can I help you sir?" Topanga asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Rosemary," he spoke.

"I'm here, why are you here?" Rose asked walking over to him.

"I got a letter from you is why, Rose," he started and Rose sighed.

"don't Dally, okay, just don't, I forgave you, never wanted you to show up," Rose said and went to walk away and he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug allowing her to cry.

"Rose I am so sorry for the words I said," he spoke.

She pulled back, "Dallas they hurt like hell okay, I never thought I could forgive you, but deep down I knew I had to, Dallas you're a great guy, but you just need to stop and think before you fucking talk to someone, go back to Texas, I forgave you for the words but not for attacking Lucas, that I could never forgive you for."

She walked away and Shawn looked at Dallas, "just go Dallas, she doesn't want you here," Shawn told him.

"rose?" he asked.

"GO!" she told him and went to the back room to cry.

"Dallas get out, never come near my wife again, you do I will call the cops, she never wanted you to show up, she just wanted to forgive you," Lucas told him looking his way.

Dallas sighed and went to leave but Mr. Matthews walked in, "you are?" Corey asked.

"Dallas," he introduced.

"oh, you mean the Dallas Rose forgave?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not wanted here so I'll just leave," Dallas softly spoke and left.

Rose came out and sat down and cried more, " I shouldn't have wrote him," Rose softly told Lucas.

"You did good by writing him, but what made him come here?" Corey spoke.

"I, I'm not sure to be honest," Rose replied.

"I wrote him," Zay replied, "Told him he had to see for himself how happy you and Lucas are and that I could never forgive him for attacking Lucas when we went to visit and I figured if he just saw how happy you two were, he'd leave you alone. I'm sorry Rose."

Rose got up and left, she couldn't deal with that, as she was leaving she literally ran into Dallas, "sorry," she mumbled and walked away.

"ROSE!" Lucas called and ran up to her and wrapped her into a hug, allowing her to cry, "easy honey," he spoke as he held her in his arms as she cried against his chest.

Dallas sighed seeing the way they were, "they are in love Dallas, more then you'll ever know, Lucas and Rose were meant to be man, I know you can't forgive her for leaving you, but you have to realize she's taken and has a family, when we were in Texas she was a few months along when you attacked Lucas."

"Damn, I was just pissed he stole her, but I should have seen how much them two were in love," Dallas spoke and left to go back to Texas where he belonged.


	34. Chapter 34 the final chapter

A few months later Summer Vacation came, again, going back to Texas was the one thing they all wanted to do, but this time it was for a different reason. This time they were going to Pappy's funeral. He passed away in his sleep from natural causes, but Lucas knew the condition of his heart and had a feeling it gave out on him. All the adults and kids were all going back to the ranch house, there was a lot of crying going on and the community came together and made them all a small lunch for them.

"Lukie, I-I know this house was given to you, but when you're out of school it still will be yours but I-I will stay here until you two can come home," Cletus told him and all Lucas could do was nod. He didn't dare to talk his he knew his voice would crack or even not come out with all the crying he's doing.

A few years later as they sat there and watched as their children played with their toys, Rose and Lucas were happy parents. Looking around at the farm house that was given to them, Lucas was upset that his Pappy was not longer with us, but as Rose would always tell him, "he may not be here in person but we know he is in spirit" and those few words always bring a smile to Lucas's face. He also now has to set the barn up in a month for another wedding to be held there, Zay proposed to Maya a few weeks ago and they want a quick, small wedding so they all agreed to have it here at the ranch. Farkle and Riley are going strong and don't plan on a wedding anytime soon, even though Farkle has hinted to Lucas he'd like to propose but unsure how anyone would take it.

Glancing over Rose smiled softly towards Lucas, their dreams have came true and she knows Lucas is hurting from his Pappy's death, but they had a feeling that someday they'd have to say goodbye to such an amazing guy. She kept thinking 'tell him, he needs good news' but she wasn't sure how to tell him, their now 6 year old and their 2 year old she's having another child.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lucas asked kindly.

"Perfect, but we need to talk," Rose replied trying not to smile.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked, scared something bad was going on.

"Well dad," she replied hoping he'd get the hint.

"Yeah to an amazing son and daughter, wait, are you?" he asked, getting a nod in reply he let out a "yeehaw this is amazing!"

"Whoa there cowboy what's going on?" Maya asked as she entered the house.

"Well, she's pregnant again," Lucas replied happily.

"AWESOME! CONGRATS!" Maya told them hugging them.

"Thanks," they both replied.

A few weeks later Maya and Zay were married in a small country wedding. The next day Farkle finally proposed to Riley and they also want a small wedding at the ranch.

~The End~


End file.
